


Четвёртая стена

by Skata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skata/pseuds/Skata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(от переводчика) Братья открывают для себя весь «дивный новый мир» нц-шных фиков. Со всеми вытекающими последствиями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. История посещений

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [The Fourth Wall](http://archiveofourown.org/series/6088) series by [entanglednow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow).
> 
> Прим.пер.: «Четвёртая стена» – воображаемая стена между актёрами и зрителями в традиционном «трёхстенном» театре. позднее термин стал употребляться для обозначения воображаемой границы между любым вымышленным миром и его зрителями (ц. вики)
> 
> Рейтинг explicit только в 10й главе, остальные teen - mature.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Сэм проводит специфическое расследование, а Дин вовсю развлекается.

Если и есть в Сэме что-то классное, так это его способность раскапывать информацию. Разумеется, Дин и сам в этом профи, просто это отнимает у него чуть больше времени, и он чаще отвлекается на порнуху.  
Хотя сегодня что-то явно не по плану. Сэм не произнёс ни слова с тех пор, как они сгрузили книжки и ноут на стол. Даже не ворчал на Дина, чтобы тот разулся, а ведь он всегда ворчит; они оба могут быть изрешечены пулями, а Сэм всё равно отыщет время на своё нытьё.  
Что-то тут не так.  
Покачнувшись на стуле, Дин клонится в сторону, совсем немного, только ухватить взглядом край монитора:  
— Ну, нашёл хоть что-то про ящерицу-монстра?  
— Нет! — чересчур поспешно и чересчур громко отзывается Сэм и – ух ты! – с треском захлопывает ноут; просто чудо, как тот не искрит и не ломается.  
Дин вздёргивает бровь:  
— Искал порнуху?  
Сэм заметно вздрагивает и протестует:  
— Нет, не искал, — и да, вот она, его виноватая физиономия, разве что чуть беспокойней обычного.  
— Само собой, — в голосе Дина нет ни капли убеждённости, и всё же он отступается. Закатив глаза, берётся за следующую книгу и ведёт себя как ни в чём не бывало – листая страницы, ищет изображения когтей среди всей этой бесполезной, надуманной чепухи.  
Он умеет ждать.  
Он выжидает целых семь минут.  
— Пойду найду чего-нибудь выпить, — решает Сэм, и Дин совершенно никак на это не реагирует. — Тебе взять?  
— Ага, — соглашается Дин и старательно пялится в страницу, где нечисть на картинке закопалась во внутренности жертв. — Было бы неплохо.  
Сэм исчезает за дверью и Дин ровно десять секунд слушает топот гигантских ботинок по гравию, а потом снова кренится на стуле и разворачивает к себе ноутбук.  
Сэм никогда не чистит историю – Дин слишком часто плюхался задницей на клаву, отправляя часы работы в небытие.  
Дин открывает первую попавшуюся ссылку и ему хватает четырёх предложений, чтобы понять, _что_ он читает. Четырёх очень красочных и очень натуралистичных предложений. Это порнуха про ангелов, и сам он тут уже определённо обнажён.  
Дин наклоняется на стуле ещё ближе и листает всё дальше, и дальше, и дальше. Две страницы спустя он лишает ангела невинности, что описано в мельчайших деталях, и вот же ж мать вашу, выдуманный Кас, оказывается, такой гибкий…  
Но тут стул под ним решает, что на сегодня этого дерьма уже достаточно, покорнейше благодарю – и Дин с грохотом валится на пол, больно приземлившись на спину. С минуту он лежит неподвижно, размышляя, как у него вообще должно остаться время на охоту на монстров при всём этом бесконечном трахе? И почему всегда с парнями?  
Блин, теперь ещё и спина ноет.  
Дин неловко, болезненно поднимается на ноги, переворачивает стул, тянется за книгой…  
— Чёрт! — и тут же рывком возвращается к столу, захлопывает окно на экране ноутбука и грохается обратно на стул, как будто и не двигался с тех пор, как Сэм вышел.  
Дин сам удивляется своей ловкости – когда Сэм возвращается с двумя стаканами колы, он всем своим видом выражает смертельную скуку; самый воздух полон усталого раздражения. Теперь Дин уже в курсе, что Сэм читал про него порно, и откровенно говоря, впечатлён собственным невозмутимым видом.  
— Итак, — буднично начинает он, подгадывая момент, когда Сэм наберёт полный рот колы, — не расскажешь, с чего вдруг ты читал порнуху про меня и Каса?  
Часть колы оказывается на стене, другая, судя по булькающим звукам, попадает Сэму не в то горло.  
Долгое время слышен только кашель, придушенный хрип – и тишина.  
Дин даже думает, вдруг Сэм и вправду помер.  
Но нет, раздаётся громкое судорожное «кха!» – и Сэм возвращается в мир живых.  
Дин поднимает взгляд:  
— Нет, я серьёзно, уж куда как странно мне найти это в твоём ноуте, но ещё странней тебе держать там этот хлам.  
— Да не искал я его! — протестующее хрипит Сэм, — и я не… слушай, я говорил с Чаком, ему шлют тонны этой ерунды, и он не собирался обсуждать это с тобой – решил, ты… — Сэм прекращает кашлять, шлёт Дину испепеляющий взгляд и кашляет снова: — или отмахнёшься, или всё перевернёшь с ног на голову.  
Сэм всё ещё злится, бесится каким-то очень странным образом, будто кто-то украл его…  
— Погоди, старик… ты психуешь, потому что сеть больше не кишит нашим с тобой выдуманным трахом?  
Сэм выдаёт своё фирменное «да пошёл ты» лицо, но Дину слишком весело, чтобы так просто отвязаться:  
— Так и есть!  
— Да нет же, я… — выражение лица Сэма вдруг становится почти страдальческим, — обо мне еле вспоминают за весь фик, а если и вспоминают, то я либо злодей, либо тут же жмурик.  
У Дина нет ни единого шанса удержаться от хохота.  
— Дин, я серьёзно! Я только… — Сэм выдыхает, шумно и беспомощно, — я всего лишь пытался понять, за что они меня не любят. Или, по крайней мере, с чего вдруг так полюбили Каса, ведь изначально Чак писал про нас…  
И Дин запускает в него книжкой.  
— Ай!  
— Друг, не вынуждай меня делать это снова, — стонет Дин. — Ты ноешь, как двенадцатилетняя девчонка. Это не конкурс популярности.  
Что, впрочем, становится сомнительным, когда появляется Кас, лишний раз подтвердив редкое умение поймать момент и позабавив Дина новым зрелищем: Сэм замирает как олень под прицелом ружья.  
— Привет, Кас, — бросает Дин, и Сэму он явно кажется слишком весёлым и расслабленным. Дин только ухмыляется: не он же тут втихаря читал порнуху про ангела небесного. Ему-то нечего стыдиться.  
Ну, ничего нового, во всяком случае.  
Сэм упорно делает вид, что взглянуть на Кастиэля ему не составит труда. Вот что случается, когда целое утро читаешь ангельское порно! Так тебе и надо, Сэм Винчестер!  
Или у Кастиэля очередной приступ наблюдательности, или он совершенно естественно видит подозрительное поведение Сэма.  
— Не обращай внимания, Сэм просто в бешенстве из-за вымышленного секса, которым мы с тобой занимаемся в сети, — поясняет Дин.  
— Дин! — какой чудный истерический голос, и добиться-то легче лёгкого.  
Совершенно сбитый с толку, Кастиэль косится на Сэма и явно не собирается ни раздеваться, ни к кому-нибудь приставать. Что, наверное, к лучшему.  
— Господи, Дин, ты не должен говорить такие вещи! — возмущается Сэм, как будто ангел может сдетонировать от слишком частого упоминания секса. Возможно, стоит напомнить ему, что Кас умеет читать мысли и потому уже насмотрелся самых разнообразных извращений, когда-либо пришедших на ум Дину. Если бы Кас собирался, он бы уже взорвался раз десять.  
Сэм ещё несколько секунд выразительно таращится на Дина, затем сгребает ноут и удаляется в другую комнату, громко хлопнув дверью.  
Кастиэль по-прежнему выглядит озадаченным.  
— По крайней мере, с тобой я буду сверху, — заключает Дин и возвращается к поискам их ящерицы-монстра.


	2. Закладки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Дин учит Кастиэля новым вещам, а Сэм мечтает быть единственным ребёнком в семье.

— Ну как, теперь понял? — спрашивает Дин с полным ртом бекона, салата и помидоров.  
Кастиэль сидит за столом напротив и на лице у него написано «серьёзная проблема». Собственно, с таким выражением он сидит с тех самых пор, как Дин пустился в объяснения.  
— Люди пытаются расширить книжную историю про тебя и про Сэма своими собственными рассказами, придумывают приключения и связи, часто в сексуальном смысле, — осторожно продолжает Дин. — Очень часто в сексуальном, — прихватывает лист салата за краешек, — почти всегда.  
— И верят, что это правда? — спрашивает Кастиэль.  
Дин хрюкает и жмёт плечами:  
— Да Бог их знает, — раздумывает, не предложить ли Касу половину сэндвича, но тот скорей всего только уставится на него, а это будет чудовищной тратой деликатеса. — Думаю, знай они, что мы существуем, им бы хотелось, чтобы это было правдой. Но они не знают… мало кто знает.  
— А в интернете они показывают свои истории людям с похожими взглядами? — в устах Каса это звучит и вполовину не так идиотски, как должно бы.  
— Ага, потому что интернет создан для порнухи.  
Дин успевает выпить полстакана колы, пока Кас всё это осмысливает.  
— Как бы там ни было, ангелы явно пришлись им по вкусу – по крайней мере, ты пришёлся, – и в книгах между нами сумасшедшая химия. А Сэм теперь психует, что фаны перестали писать, как мы трахаемся с ним, и вместо этого пишут, как мы трахаемся с тобой. Сэм чувствует себя брошенным, ему не с кем трахаться, он едет крышей…  
На лице Кастиэля отражается шок.  
— В фанфиках, — поспешно уточняет Дин, — едет крышей, или во всяком случае, ревнует, — прицелившись, отгрызает б'ольшую часть сэндвича, — и пытается выяснить, почему фаны любят тебя больше.  
Кастиэль хмурится, как будто по-прежнему не понимает. Люди обычно вполне сносно ловят тонкости в беседе, и Дин всё никак не привыкнет особо отмечать их для Кастиэля, а потом методично разъяснять, если тот не сообразит. Всё равно что пытаться объяснить что-то ребёнку, который одновременно гений и слегка запаздывает в развитии.  
Дин очень надеется, что Кас его сейчас не слышит.  
— Ты как будто… — Дин морщится, — украл его фанатов и… меня, в каком-то смысле. И мы сбежали.  
— Но мы никогда с тобой не сбегали, — возражает Кастиэль, в замешательстве склонив голову на бок. Хотя, по правде, тут есть от чего прийти в замешательство.  
Дин вытирает руки о джинсы.  
— За всё то время, пока мы сражались с Сэмом… — Дин останавливается и, прищурившись, глядит на Каса поверх сэндвича. Ему ведь незачем пересказывать всю эту прошлую чертовщину, Кас и так всё уже знает. — Полагаю, всё началось с тех пор, как Чак начал печататься. Мы теперь популярны.  
— И в этих расширенных историях мы вместе вершим великие дела, — в голосе Кастиэля сквозит осторожный оптимизм.  
Дину не хочется отрицать.  
— Да уж должны. Хотя, судя по закладкам Сэма, мы куда чаще занимаемся сексом, мы постоянно занимаемся сексом, я ума не приложу, когда я успеваю спасать мир между всем этим сексом. Хотел бы я столько же трахаться в реальности… — Дин внезапно понимает, как это звучит, — но не с тобой, разумеется.  
Кастиэль кивает, как будто признаёт, что заниматься с ним сексом в реальной жизни было бы странным или ненормальным.  
— Но уж конечно, все хотят, чтоб мы спасали мир, и мы устраиваем всю эту эпическую спасательную хрень. Когда я не… э… слушай, я не могу прилично думать, объясняя то, что я там с тобой делаю.  
— Ты сверху, — судя по выражению лица, Кас не вполне уверен, верно ли он выразился. — Что несёт в себе какой-то особенный смысл.  
Дин замирает, не донеся соломинку до рта:  
— Ну, некоторые так считают.  
— И чем это определяется? — допытывается Кас, и да, Дин просто счастлив, что взял обед на вынос. Вести этот разговор где-то кроме их гостиничного номера было бы весьма неловко.  
Дин пожимает плечами:  
— Не знаю. Может, дело в весе, или в физической силе, или, может, кто симпатичней, того и… — Дин мгновенно сознаёт, что это не самая лучшая формулировка, — тот и снизу. Я вообще-то не эксперт.  
Кастиэль по-прежнему хмурится, как будто речь идёт о ядерной энергетике. Впрочем, может, для ангела так оно и есть. Может, вся эта путанная сексуальная фигня для небожителей совершенно неясна.  
— Значит… будь я с Сэмом…  
— Старик, — Дин обрывает так резко, что часть сэндвича валится на стол. Кастиэль некоторое время смотрит на лист салата, отлетевший ему на руку, прежде чем аккуратно убрать его с тыльной стороны ладони. — Это просто неудобно – копаться так глубоко. Не заставляй меня это говорить, потому что я совершенно не хочу это говорить, но… но это точно будешь ты.  
— Потому что я ниже ростом, — говорит Кастиэль.  
— А… ага, — вот, пусть лучше успокоится на этом.  
— И… симпатичнее, — в чём Кас определённо не уверен.  
— Ну, может быть, откуда мне знать.  
— И это перевешивает мою способность взять верх?  
Дин мотает головой, вскинув руки:  
— Дружище, не говори это ужасное «взять верх», когда мы говорим о сексе, ладно?  
Кастиэль сводит брови, но похоже, потихоньку разбирается. Хотя по-прежнему ждёт разъяснений и, серьёзно, Дина несколько нервирует мысль, что все его слова будут восприняты как завет, блин, может даже, буквально.  
— Слушай, как бы сказать, это не правило, которому нужно следовать, можешь считать, как тебе удобней… Уверен, в сети есть ответ, спроси в интернете.  
Или у Сэма.  
Дин тут же давится смешком: мысль о том, как Кастиэль ходит за Сэмом хвостом, приставая со всеми этими расспросами, слишком хороша, чтобы от неё отказаться.  
Он комкает обёртку от сэндвича и вместе с пустым стаканчиком выбрасывает в мусорное ведро. Потом, достав сумку, роняет её на кровать:  
— Думаю, в книгах Чак приписал тебе больше характера, и фаны вдохновились этим. Потому что, друг, без обид, но ты простой как пять копеек.  
Ответом ему становится наклон головы и фирменный взгляд «не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь».  
— Мне не пришлось бы сильно напрягаться, чтобы затащить тебя в постель, — проясняет Дин.  
На лице Кастиэля отражается странная смесь оскорбления и замешательства. Потом – замешательства и разочарования. Дин его понимает: проведи в сети побольше времени – и твоё мнение о людях резко упадёт.  
— Сам знаю, каково это, но так и пишут: я страдаю и реву, как сука, оттого что совратил тебя, а тебе приходится переступить через себя, чтобы заполучить меня в… — и снова он ступает на эту зыбкую почву. Дин заканчивает мысль жестом, от которого явно не становится лучше.  
— И весь этот бессмысленный секс служит какой-то цели? — спрашивает Кастиэль, и в его вопросе слышится смутная надежда, хотя он очевидно ждёт отрицательный ответ.  
И Дину вдруг становится паршиво. Ведь как бы странно оно ни было, похоже, эта порнуха людям в радость. К тому же в его сумке нет носков. Чёрт, куда девались все его носки?  
— Он не бессмысленный, — поправляет Дин, докапываясь до самого днища, — мы по уши влюблены друг в друга. Сэм ныл мне про это всю ночь.  
Кастиэль издаёт очень тихий удивлённый звук; похоже, он принял это объяснение, что рискует стать самой весёлой непреднамеренной шуткой.  
Когда Дин наконец выныривает из сумки, ангел держит в руках Сэмов ноут.  
— Покажи мне, — просто говорит он. Как будто это важно – Дин слишком хорошо знает этот серьёзный и решительный вид.  
Дин жмёт плечами, запускает систему и открывает закладки Сэма:  
— Ну, посмотрим, что тут у нас есть.

~~~

Позднее возвращается Сэм и приносит ужин, видимо, в качестве жертвенного подношения. Этакое «мне жаль, что я читал про вас порнуху». Зная, что сейчас творится в интернете, Дин задумывается, не начать ли выпускать открытки по случаю.  
Сэму хватает одного взгляда на Кастиэля, сидящего за столом с его ноутом, чтобы преисполниться подозрений:  
— Чувак, ты что, позволил ему это читать?  
Подозрения подтверждаются.  
— Что значит «позволил»? Сэм, ему не пять лет, он может делать, что захочет.  
Сэм аккуратно смещается на пару шагов и старательно делает вид, что не читает у Каса через плечо.  
Пятнадцать секунд спустя он отъезжает в сторону и в ужасе таращится на Дина:  
— Господи, Дин, там же… — Сэм закрывает лицо рукой, как будто ему сложно перенести увиденное. — Мог бы хоть начать с PG!  
— Я просил примеры, в полной мере демонстрирующие нашу сексуальную жизнь, — любезно подтверждает Кастиэль, не отрываясь от монитора.  
Во взгляде Сэма ясно читается: Дин свихнулся.  
— Что? Ты же сам это начал! — искренне возмущается Дин. Нет, в самом деле, всё это целиком и полностью на совести Сэма Винчестера.  
— Слушай, я просто не уверен, что это прилично и, ну, знаешь, разумно.  
Дин хмыкает:  
— Оставь его, Сэм, пусть просвещается.  
— Он просвещается порнухой, — веско отзывается Сэм.  
— У нас здесь глубокая духовная связь, — замечает Кастиэль из своего угла, и Дин видит, как Сэм весь передёргивается, точно ему залепили пощёчину.  
— Вот видишь, не только порнухой, — заверяет Дин брата.  
Сэм совсем не выглядит убеждённым; по правде, он выглядит ещё более расстроенным и несчастным, чем раньше; всё его лицо как будто вот-вот свернётся внутрь.  
— И тебя это не волнует? — безнадёжно спрашивает он.  
Дин изображает удивление.  
— Ангел читает про тебя порно, Дин, — осторожно говорит Сэм. Как будто Дин мог не заметить.  
— Ты же читал про меня порно, — парирует он, и ага! Сэм снова злится от неловкости.  
— Почему тебя это не волнует? — настаивает он.  
Дин жмёт плечами. Нет, серьёзно, это же не настоящий секс, в реальном мире. Да они не спят даже в параллельной вселенной! Всё это фальшивка – как граффити на стенке ванной – оно не настоящее, и потому ничуть его не беспокоит. Конечно, это странно, но он не станет париться об этом или там терять покой и сон.  
Сэм поднимает руки вверх, сдаваясь, а после падает на диван и вытаскивает книгу из стопки у ног Дина.  
Проходит довольно долгое время, прежде чем Сэм расслабляется и перестаёт листать страницы так, словно они виновники всех его бед.  
Из угла комнаты раздаётся тихий клик.  
— Ну как там, Кас? — Дин ну никак, никак не может удержаться.  
— Похоже, в этой истории я сверху, — отзывается Кастиэль.  
Дин роняет стопку книг, среди которых рылся, на диван:  
— Иди ты!  
Сэм притворяется, что они оба для него не существуют.  
Может, Дину стоит отыскать что-то про Сэма, чтобы тому полегчало? Что-то, где он под конец не умирает и не становится демоном? Кто-то же в сети должен писать про Сэма, он же высоченный и клёвый, и совсем не урод.  
Чёрт, ну хоть какой-то приключенческий рассказик.  
Может, спросить у Чака? Чак должен знать.  
Или заставить Чака написать про Сэма что-то грандиозное. Впрочем, тут Дин не уверен – а вдруг Чак напишет что-то про Сэма и оно станет реальностью, и тогда вся эта выдуманная чушь из интернета тоже станет самой настоящей реальностью?  
Вот блин, а всё куда сложней, чем кажется.  
После долгой минуты бесплотных мечтаний быть единственным ребёнком в семье, Сэм снова опускает книгу:  
— Дин, ты уверен? Ты точно хочешь показать ангелу, который только начал изучать человеческие эмоции, всё это жёсткое гейское порно с твоим участием?  
Ну-у… хорошо.  
Наверное, Сэм прав.  
Вот почему у него есть право голоса: Сэм порой видит вещи, которые упускает Дин.  
Дин шумно выдыхает, захлопывает книгу и поднимается на ноги.  
— Ладно, Кас, думаю, хватит на сегодня. Сэм считает, я рискую сломать тебе мозг.  
Кастиэль позволяет Дину закрыть ноут, стащить машину со стола и отнести к дивану.  
Компьютер приземляется на колени Сэму.  
— Ну, доволен?  
Судя по его лицу, Сэм думает, что испортил всем веселье.


	3. Справка и поддержка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой от Дина нет никакого толку, а Сэм зарекается даже упоминать интернет.

Когда Сэм возвращается из библиотеки, Дин снова сидит за компом; пивная бутылка оставляет мокрые следы в опасной близости от клавиатуры.  
— Чувак, прольёшь пиво на клаву – убью, — предупреждает Сэм. — И кстати, пора нормировать твоё время в интернете.  
— У меня миссия доброй воли, — ухмыляется Дин, и Сэм принимает его веселье на свой счёт. Пройдя через комнату, он заглядывает в экран, хотя и знает, что должен прекратить расспросы, предоставив брату благополучно позабыть эту историю. Это было бы разумно.  
— Хватит висеть над душой, — жалуется Дин, и Сэм неохотно отступает.  
— В последний раз, когда я оставил тебя без присмотра, ты позволил ангелу читать порно, Дин, — напоминает Сэм. И это чистая правда – честно говоря, Сэм уже почти боится выходить из дома. Он совершенно уверен: стоит ему уйти, и Дин тут же дорвётся до сети. Мало того, теперь он ещё и подстрекает Каса – хвала всем богам, хоть не к тому, что про них пишут в интернете.  
— В этот раз я пытаюсь найти порно про тебя, чудик. Так что хорош разводить тут греческую трагедию, точно кто-то выкинул на улицу твоего щенка.  
— Я не развожу трагедий, — цедит Сэм сквозь зубы. И удерживается от желания заглянуть Дину через плечо добрых пятнадцать секунд. А потом сдаётся: — Так что ты там нарыл?  
— Ничего, — признаётся Дин, и Сэм таращится на его ухо.  
Дин косится в ответ:  
— Серьёзно, друг, ничего, прости, — и опускает плечи.  
Сэм не сводит взгляда с монитора ровно столько, сколько требуется на глубокий вдох.  
— Отлично. Потрясающе. Итак, судя по интернету, я больше не заслуживаю секса. Даже этого жуткого, кровосмесительного гейского секса с моим братом.  
— Это не так и уж плохо! — протестует Дин.  
— _Даже жуткого, кровосмесительного гейского секса с братом_ , — повторяет Сэм. Ведь оно того стоит.  
Дин поводит плечом в слишком явном «ладно, может, это и плохо».  
Сэм тащит его пиво, и Дин не возражает и словом. Господи, неужели всем настолько его жаль?  
Сэм сдаётся. Топает в другой угол комнаты и принимается разбирать сумки, якобы не замечая, как Дин снова ищет подтверждение тому, что брат не уродливый подкидыш. Если повезёт, они сегодня смогут заняться апокалипсисом вместо очередных Диновских набегов в известный мир, где «Дин и Кастиэль созданы друг для друга».  
Сэм не ревнует.  
Он ни разу не ревнует Дина к его выдуманной сексуальной жизни.  
— Старик, опять эта кислая физиономия, — Дин буравит взглядом его затылок. Может, он уже заимел эти дурацкие ангельские способности в довесок к дурацкому ангельскому сексу, которого _на самом деле нет_.  
— Знаешь, вы ведь разного вида, это почти зоофилия. Другие ангелы могут отвергнуть его, — говорит Сэм.  
Дин резко отворачивается, одновременно раздражённый и несчастный, и Сэм чувствует себя сволочью.  
Что в корне несправедливо.  
Он берёт свои вещи и направляется в ванную; хлопнув дверью, смотрится в зеркало. Он не урод, ничем не воняет, не носит жуткой косматой бороды – что в целом ведёт к неутешительному выводу: всё дело в нём самом. Его просто не любят. Не любят за его поступки, за его выбор, и ладно, так и быть, он совершал ошибки, глупые ошибки, но он сожалеет, чёрт возьми, как же он сожалеет! Тысячу раз.  
…  
Какого чёрта он вообще волнуется, что думают о нём в сети? Ведь книжный Сэм Винчестер – даже не он сам; это просто парень, о котором пишет Чак. Парень, который выглядит, как Сэм, и говорит, как Сэм, и прошёл через всё то же… Чёрт. Это он и есть. Мир вынес приговор Сэму Винчестеру и счёл его недостойным искупления, любви и даже секса. Он теперь лишь поворот сюжета в своей собственной жизни. Поворот сюжета, чтобы свести брата и Кастиэля вместе, и кроме себя ему некого винить.  
И когда его жизнь стала такой странной?  
Ещё страннее обычного.  
И ужасной.  
Раньше его самооценка была выше.  
Он принимает душ, натягивает те же шмотки, что на нём и были, и возвращается в комнату, окутанный паром и страданиями.  
Кастиэль слегка склоняется над Диновым плечом и – спаси и сохрани! – если они читают это вместе, он будет ночевать в соседнем номере.  
— Не думаю, что Сэма это утешит, — замечает Кастиэль тихо и значительно.  
— Утешит что? — Сэму совсем не по душе расспрашивать, но честно, хуже уже не будет.  
Дин оборачивается к нему.  
Или будет.  
— Хорошие новости, Сэм, мы нашли в сети того, кто хочет видеть тебя голым, вытворяющим всякие непотребства…  
— Я не нахожу это утешительным, — мягко перебивает Кастиэль.  
Дин оглядывается на него:  
— Старик, это уже _что-то_ , он ведь почти неделю ныл, что никто его не любит.  
— Я не ныл, что меня не любят! — огрызается Сэм. Ну ладно, может, совсем чуть-чуть. — И кто это?  
— А вот это плохие новости, — осторожно говорит Дин. Взглядывает на экран: — Знаешь, может, Кас и прав, может…  
И Дин закрывает окно браузера.  
Не задумываясь, Сэм шагает вперёд; и нет, это не отчаянная жажда фанатской любви, ни разу. Ему просто любопытно.  
— Дин, дай посмотреть.  
— Наверно, это не слишком хорошая идея…  
Сэм касается монитора, и Дин вцепляется в ноут.  
Сэм успевает развернуть к себе экран до того, как Дин позакрывает все окна. Впрочем, это и не важно – Дин явно не очистил историю. Может, он и не умеет.  
Зато сразу становится ясно, почему Дин так старался замести следы.  
Потому что в действительности фанаты отнюдь не забыли про Сэма.  
— Да ты шутишь, чёрт возьми! Люцифер? Серьёзно, вот что я заслуживаю? Мы встретили стольких людей, спасли столько жизней – и единственный, чьего внимания я стою, – этот чёрт?  
Сэм борется с искушением разбить ноутбук.  
Даже Дин смотрит на него сочувственно, Дин, который подставлял свою чёртову задницу чуть ли не каждому встречному. Он глядит сочувственно и как-то ещё, как-то… о нет, ведь это жалость, он излучает _жалость_ …  
— Что я сделал всем этим людям? — скорбно воет Сэм.  
— Сэм…  
— Ну правда же, Дин, это просто нечестно.  
Даже у Руби больше жаркого девичьего траха – он знает, он проверял! – а ведь она мёртвая, и злая, и мёртвая.  
Да будь оно проклято!  
У него что, какая-то чудовищная болезнь, о которой он сам ещё не в курсе?  
— Сэм, и всё же это что-то, видишь, люди пишут о тебе, выходит, всё в порядке, — Дин выдаёт такую ужасно оптимистичную ухмылку, что это уже даже не смешно.  
— Отлично, у тебя, значит, история вселенской любви, а у меня жуткий садо-мазо нон-кон.  
На лице Кастиэля отражается замешательство.  
— Тебе ещё рано это знать, — Дин тычет пальцем в его сторону, не сводя глаз с Сэма.  
— Я значительно старше тебя, — не соглашается Кастиэль.  
Интернет плохо влияет на обоих.  
— Чёрт возьми, Дин, не в этом дело!  
— Сэм!  
Брат явно удерживается от желания закрыть Касу уши ладонями.  
— Дин, я тебя умоляю – после вашей утренней беседы за завтраком вы можете смело вычеркивать пункт «богохульство» из списка дел!  
Дин выглядит обиженным, что при других обстоятельствах было бы даже забавно.  
— Я просто объяснял…  
— Я знаю, что ты объяснял! Утром я узнал о тебе такое, что будет преследовать меня до конца моих дней!  
— Сэм, серьёзно, не устраивай истерику.  
— Ты совершенно не заслуживаешь всего того вымышленного секса, что у тебя есть, — Сэм сгребает ноутбук. — Я в соседнем номере.  
И он захлопывает за собой дверь.

~~~

Сэму требуется пара секунд чтобы понять, отчего он проснулся.  
А потом он различает в темноте неяркий свет монитора и тихий клик. Сэм со стоном зарывается в подушку.  
— Господи, Дин, хватит уже. Эта твоя новая одержимость вот-вот превратит тебя в психопата.  
Ещё один клик – и хрипловатый смешок.  
Сэм закрывает лицо подушкой.  
 _Сэм знает, чего хочет. Потянувшись, он расстёгивает ремень Люцифера, и мягкая кожа согревает его дрожащие пальцы. Он раскрывает пуговицу и молнию на джинсах, костяшками задевая твёрдый член.  
Замерев, быстро, прерывисто вдыхает, сознавая – после ничто не будет прежним. То, что происходит здесь, сейчас, изменит всё, и Люцифер завладеет им, чему он так сопротивлялся.  
Но ещё Сэм знает: в этот самый миг он не жаждет ничего, только гореть…_  
С нарастающим ужасом Сэм стаскивает с лица подушку.  
Поворачивается к свету.  
Силуэт на другой кровати – не Дин.  
— Мне нравится эта часть, — мурлычет Люцифер. — Всё, что ты позволяешь с собой делать, — в глубине его голоса слышится удивлённое одобрение, и не просто одобрение, куда больше того. Оно настолько будоражит, что мозг Сэма не в состоянии переработать это в данный момент.  
Сэм откидывает простыню и, споткнувшись о ковёр, подходит и хватает край ноута.  
— Это издевательство, отдай.  
Раздаётся тихий смех и скрип пластика под пальцами. И вот уже Сэм вовсю борется с дьяволом, который и не пытается применить свои сверхчеловеческие способности в полную силу.  
— Но я хочу знать, чем всё закончилось! — хрипло и весело возмущается Люцифер.  
Сэм сильнее тянет ноут на себя.  
— Не смешно… — и вдруг выигрывает, неожиданно, резко – и, шарахнувшись назад, валится на кровать. Та ломается под его весом, Сэм падает, и острый край ноутбука врезается ему в рёбра. Проходит долгая секунда, прежде чем он вспоминает, как нужно дышать.  
Люцифер, вверх тормашками, возникает над головой:  
— Приятно знать, что ты по мне скучаешь, Сэм.  
— Да чтоб тебя, я не скучаю! — огрызается Сэм, и честное слово, он в десяти секундах от того, чтобы пожаловаться дьяволу на Дина. Он тщетно пытается придумать, что бы сказать, избежав разговора об их совместном порно в интернете.  
Люцифер склоняет голову на бок:  
— Думаю, я мог бы задержаться в этом теле. Оно не слишком удобное, не такое идеальное, как твоё, Сэм, но я, кажется, нашёл причину ненадолго оставить тебя так, как есть.  
— Пожалуйста, уходи, — рычит Сэм сквозь зубы.  
— А люди куда изобретательнее, чем я помню, — слова сопровождаются недвусмысленным постукиванием по крышке ноута.  
Сэм возвращается в вертикальное положение, и ноут тяжело падает ему на колени.  
Может, стоит вежливо попросить, чтобы Люцифер вернулся и открыл охоту завтра, когда Сэма отпустит дикое желание утопиться в ванной?  
— Мы можем поговорить о чём-то кроме порно? — быстро говорит Сэм. — Честно, обо всём кроме порно.  
Люцифер смеётся – ему весело от души, и это целиком и полностью неправильно, потому что они в номере отеля, сейчас ночь, и одежды на Сэме не так чтобы много.  
— А чего бы тебе хотелось, Сэм? Я уже говорил, я дам тебе всё, абсолютно всё, что пожелаешь, — и акцент на слове «абсолютно» совершенно лишний.  
Сэм таращится на него:  
— Мы собираемся тебя убить, — напоминает он. Мало ли, тот забыл.  
Люцифер вздыхает, будто разочарованный неумением Сэма тонко сменить тему.  
Сэм его не винит.  
Ноут мигает лампочкой; уж конечно Люцифер рылся в интернете, не заряжая батарею! Как предсказуемо.  
Но когда Сэм вскидывает голову, Люцифер вдруг оказывается очень, очень близко, и это неуместно, и тревожно, и он…  
Сэм подрывается, просыпаясь, бьётся рукой о стену и несколько секунд слепо моргает в темноту пустого гостиничного номера; он запутался в простынях, сердце грохочет как бешеное. И сейчас он уже точно проснулся, хотя и раньше был уверен, что не спит.  
Он поднимается; кровать жалобно, тихо поскрипывает. Звучит как насмешка, ведь совершенно ясно – спать он больше никогда не ляжет.  
К тому же, кажется, он только что научил дьявола пользоваться интернетом.  
Небеса его ненавидят.  
— Нет, правда, чем я это заслужил? — в отчаянии стонет Сэм.


	4. Родительский контроль

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Дин удивляется, Сэм боится собственного ноута, а Чак страдает от головной боли.

Дин вовсю копается под капотом, когда слышит слабый трепещущий звук и понимает, что где-то рядом приземлился ангел.  
Повернув голову, он видит, как пара чёрных блестящих ботинок обходит масляную лужу.  
— Чем помочь, Кас? — окликает Дин из-под машины.  
Ботинки замирают рядом с ящиком с инструментами, который Дин оставил на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
— Мне любопытно, почему в сети продолжают исследовать метафизическую природу моей истинной формы.  
Дину требуется время, чтобы уложить это в голове.  
— Ты опять читал порнуху с крыльями? — спрашивает он у гаечного ключа.  
Наступает напряжённая тишина, во время которой, по подозрениям Дина, Кастиэль пытается перевести сетевой жаргон в приемлемую словесную форму.  
— Да, — наконец отвечает тот. — Ошибочно считать, что ты можешь их видеть.  
Дин хрюкает.  
— Я уже видел их однажды, в амбаре, — и чёрта с два он такое забудет. Мало что перекроет тот выброс адреналина напополам с бравадой, который устроила ему пара нехреновых ангельских крыльев.  
— Нет, — отвечает Кастиэль, — ты видел только пространство, которое бы они заняли, разверни я их в этой плоскости. Что было бы неразумно, особенно рядом с тобой.  
— Потому что крылья тоже жгут глаза, да?.. — уточняет Дин и старательно гонит от себя мысль: уж не ангельский ли это выпендрёж.  
— Да, — подтверждает Кастиэль очень важным тоном. Как будто вся эта штука с истинной формой и выжиганием глаз – страшно большое дело. Дин всерьёз задумывается: не тот ли это случай, когда о вещи говорят слишком много и в итоге она разочаровывает? Ну, когда ты уже прошёл через всё это выжигание глаз. Узрел одного сияющего голого ангела – увидел их всех.  
— Так значит, они не большие, пушистые и белые? — спрашивает Дин и не может сдержать усмешку в ответ на озадаченное молчание откуда-то слева.  
Кастиэль придвигается чуть ближе; Дину нравится думать, что пара его блестящих ботинок испустила досадливый вздох.  
— Я не понимаю стремления приписать ангелу пару птичьих конечностей, а после придать им эротический смысл, — медленно, раздумчиво произносит Кастиэль. Как будто он и правда озадачен.  
Дин ухмыляется движку, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не схохмить – Кастиэль скорей всего не поймёт шутку, а это и само по себе забавно. А может, всё он понимает, просто слишком ангел, чтобы это признать. У него и сейчас жёсткий покер-фейс. Кстати, надо будет при случае научить Каса играть в покер. Дин мог бы назвать это «тренировкой хитрости», а не грязной, грязной азартной игрой.  
— Да чёрт их знает, — признаётся Дин. — Может, дело в полётах, и люди цепляются за несбыточную мечту. А может, у всего человечества глубокий скрытый кинк на перья, о котором не принято говорить. Как знать.  
Он намеренно избегает слов «мастурбация на крылатые фантазии», потому что иначе его тут же заставят всё показать.  
— Или просто все считают, что тебе пойдут гигантские мощные крылья, — Дин жмёт плечами, что, впрочем, под капотом совершенно бессмысленно.  
— Они проявляют подобный интерес и к тебе, — говорит Кастиэль.  
От удивления Дин замирает с ключом в руке:  
— Про меня есть фик, где я крылатый?  
— Да.  
Хм, а ведь это… круто. Если, конечно, это не дурацкие крылышки херувима, а жуткие здоровенные чёрные крылья. Чёрные, да. Он будет выглядеть офигенно, без вариантов.  
— Хех, круто.  
Молчание Кастиэля кажется утвердительным, и непонятно почему Дину это приятно.  
Он уворачивается подальше от капающего масла.  
— Так какие же на самом деле твои крылья, Кас?  
Наступает странная тишина. Дин косится в сторону, но чёрта с два по одним ботинкам разберёшь, о чём тот задумался.  
— Что, тебе нельзя мне рассказать? — спрашивает Дин, и ладно, так и быть, ему немного страшно услышать в ответ «да».  
— Сложно отыскать слова, — голос Кастиэля звучит так, будто он ещё дальше от земли, чем прежде. — Нет ни одного, чтобы верно передать их природу.  
— Да ладно тебе, соберись, ты же околачивался тут миллион лет, найдёшь пару словечек.  
Следует длинная пауза, такая длинная, что Дин уже думает – может, Кас и не собирается отвечать.  
— Лёд, — наконец говорит ангел медленно и глухо. — Лёд, молнии, гром и хаос.  
Говорит неуверенно, точно хотел бы найти лучшие слова, но Дин ошеломлён и теми, что он выбрал.  
Он вдруг понимает, что уже какое-то время неподвижно таращится на руки.  
— Вау… охренеть, — говорит Дин.  
И тишина становится… теплее, словно Кас польщён.  
Дин не понимает, как он это узнал, ведь он по-прежнему пялится на собственные руки и тёмное, грязноватое днище Импалы.  
И внезапно мозг настойчиво требует сменить тему. Затормозить подальше от того, о чём он собирался думать или спрашивать, и срочно заняться чем-то другим.  
— Так, а… ты нашёл историю, о которой я говорил? Ну, где Сэм превращается в дракона?  
— Нашёл, хотя подозреваю, Сэм не хотел, чтобы я её читал. Он пытался её спрятать.  
Дин фыркает, смех щекочет ему руки. Похоже, Сэм отыскал свой метод уберечь ангела от травмирующих вещей. Или ему просто стыдно своего потешного драконьего облика.  
— Куда он её запихнул? — любопытствует Дин.  
— В папку, куда ты велел ему складывать дес-фики и секс без согласия, — отвечает Кастиэль.  
Дин бьётся рукой о железку, сдерживает проклятие и стискивает ладонь в кулак. А потом выбирается из-под машины и распрямляется.  
— Ты не должен был узнать о них! — упрекает он.  
Кастиэль кратко взглядывает в сторону, потом снова на Дина, и Дину кажется, тот вот-вот высмеет его: можно подумать, Дин способен от него что-то скрыть.  
— Я значительно старше тебя, Дин, наблюдаю за людьми очень долгое время и я был в аду. Я понимаю больше, чем ты думаешь.  
— И всё равно. Я по-хорошему старался… — Дин неловко взмахивает руками, словно отталкивая что-то, — там же чернуха натуральная.  
Кастиэль чуть кивает в согласии.  
— Я ценю твою попытку оградить меня, — негромко говорит он, и в тоне слышится мягкость и удивление. Как будто он столкнулся с чем-то совершенно новым.  
Как будто Кастиэль никогда не считал себя кем-то, кого стоит защищать.  
С Дином что-то происходит.  
— Ты ведь не читал их, нет?  
Кастиэль очень медленно качает головой, и Дин испытывает неясное облегчение.  
— Нет, серьёзно – то, что ты знаешь, где они лежат, ещё не значит, что тебе можно их читать, ты меня понял?  
Кастиэль издаёт звук, так сильно похожий на вздох, что сложно и назвать это как-то иначе, а потом…  
Определённо, ангел таки научился закатывать глаза.  
— Вот только не говори мне, что ты сейчас закатил глаза.  
Выразительный взгляд подтверждает – именно это Кас и сделал.  
— О боги, я дурно на тебя влияю, — стонет Дин.  
— Ты точно на меня влияешь, — серьёзно отзывается Кастиэль.  
И в знак протеста Дин чертит длинную масляную полосу на ангельском носу.

~~~

Четырьмя часами позже, почти чистые, не считая пары упрямых пятен масла, которые уже никогда не сойдут, они оседают в гостиничном номере: Дин – растянувшись на кровати с одной из Сэмовых книжек, а Кастиэль – в кресле, всем своим видом выражая мысль, что чтение, пусть и чудн’ое, но бесполезное времяпрепровождение.  
Дина так и тянет спросить, чем занят необъятный ангельский мозг, но тут в его собственном возникает вопрос, тревожащий с самого утра.  
— По-твоему, Сэм в норме?  
Кастиэль поднимает лицо; крошечная морщинка на переносице становится его единственной реакцией. Похоже, он счёл это сложным вопросом, и отвечает не сразу.  
— По-моему, он взволнован, — наконец говорит Кастиэль.  
— Ага, я говорил с ним утром, перед тем, как он ушёл в библиотеку. Он заявил, что бросил искать «признания в сети» и прочую фигню. Ведь он, очевидно, «ничего не добьётся». Мол, тогда лучше и не знать. Ещё говорил, что это его фанская кара, и он примет её, и не станет проваливаться в бездну отчаянья… Бла-бла-бла.  
Кастиэль на другом конце комнаты принимает свой излюбленный, ничего не выражающий вид.  
Дин кивает:  
— Знаю-знаю, я и сам не купился. Как по мне, так он нашёл какую-то жуть, и теперь боится ещё раз нарваться.  
— Возможно, нам не стоило показывать ему под-жанр рассказов про него и Люцифера, — осторожно говорит Кастиэль.  
Да уж, Сэм и правда был зол, зол в духе «меня раздражает и огорчает такой ход событий», только в более плаксивой и более Сэмовской манере.  
Но это – _это_ куда страшней.  
— Думаю, там что похуже.  
Кастиэль хмурится:  
— Что-то, о чём нам стоит волноваться?  
Дин жмёт плечами:  
— Наверно. Может, там всё настолько плохо, что он не хочет и вспоминать. Может, кто-то написал про него кроссовер с Сумерками.  
Кастиэль открывает рот – и Дин тычет пальцем в его сторону:  
— Нет, серьёзно, поверь на слово… Я даже и объяснять не хочу. И не гугли, чувак, я знаю, я проверял.  
Дин уже думает, не пробраться ли ему в соседний номер и не проверить ли историю Сэма, но тут раздаётся тихий стук в дверь.  
Обычно Дин куда настороженней относится к странным стукам в дверь отеля, но этот стук звучит как-то хлюпко и примирительно.  
— Дин, — тихо зовёт Сэм из-за двери.  
Дин хмурится и, поднявшись, идёт открывать.  
На улице льёт дождь.  
Как из ведра.  
Сэм мокнет в дверях гигантским замызганным существом, и Дин не уверен, что хоть однажды видел брата более жалким.  
— Я тут подумал, можно, я останусь, — с тихой надеждой просит Сэм.  
— Больше не хочешь жить отдельно? — любопытствует Дин – ведь как же, ещё вчера Сэм просто искрил решимостью сбежать от них куда подальше. Одно то, как он вылетел за дверь, ясно говорило: «Никогда не вернусь, даже не умоляйте».  
— Нет, — просто говорит Сэм, и поскольку Дин не возражает и не перекрывает путь, проходит в номер, оставляя на ковре грязные мокрые следы, и бросает промокшую сумку на кровать.  
Кастиэль никак не реагирует на то, что его с головы до ног обрызгали дождевыми каплями.  
— Что-то случилось прошлой ночью? — допытывается Дин – Сэм не выглядел так странно с тех пор, как стал сбегать по ночам потрахаться со злобным демоном.  
Загнанное выражение на лице Сэма подтверждает: «да, случилось». Но когда Дин вопросительно поднимает бровь, Сэм строит физиономию «не хочу говорить об этом», и да, определённо, это «я травмирован», а не «я сделал ужасную вещь и очень виноват».  
Дин размышляет, не подколоть ли Сэма, но приходит к выводу, что не добьётся ничего, кроме раздражённой, кипящей злобой тишины.  
Ну-у, оно того почти стоит.  
Но Кастиэль замер с таким видом, словно только и ждёт задания, и Дин прикидывает: послать ангела за пиццей – это злоупотребление привилегиями?

~~~

Дин и Кастиэль уходят за пиццей, и Сэм остаётся один.  
Он не вытаскивает ноут из сумки и даже близко не подходит к нему.  
Утром он было подумал, уж не одержим ли ноутбук, и всерьёз собрался окропить его святой водой. Но это просто глупо: компьютер не может быть одержим – электрический ток зажарит любого демона или духа прежде, чем тот успеет что-то предпринять.  
К тому же, Кастиэль возился с ним после…  
после всего этого…  
после того, как до ноута добрался Люцифер.  
Или всё же не добрался, ведь это точно был сон, сон, в котором не случилось ничего странного, и Люцифер не читал ему порнуху, и не пытался его поцеловать.  
Как бы там ни было, Сэма вполне устраивают книги.  
Книги хорошие. Он может разузнать всё из книг, и отсылки в них проследить так же просто…  
Телефонный звонок прерывает его на середине мысли. Сэм достаёт мобильный из кармана куртки и смотрит на экран.  
Он не знает этот номер.   
И настороженно отвечает:  
— Алло?  
— Слушай, просто так я бы не стал тебя беспокоить, я знаю, у вас куча важных дел, ну там, спасение мира от грядущего апокалипсиса, спасение людей от монстров и всё такое, — голос у Чака на другом конце провода усталый и раздражённый, и похоже, слегка поддатый.  
— Чак? — Сэм и правда удивлён – он был уверен, что у Чака нет их номера.  
По крайней мере, не было.  
Теперь уж точно есть.  
— Да, это я, — извиняющимся тоном говорит Чак. — Звоню сказать, на случай, вдруг вы сами не понимаете: вы оба _сводите меня с ума_. Это как жить в зеркальном лабиринте. Или в одной из тех оптических иллюзий, где это ваза и два лица одновременно. Серьёзно, вы вряд ли можете представить эту головную боль. Так что пожалуйста, пожалуйста, остановитесь. Или по крайней мере, дождитесь вечера, когда я очень, очень пьян.  
Сэм чувствует себя ужасно виноватым – ведь он прекрасно понимает, о чём сейчас Чак. И кажется, теперь он знает, до чего это внезапно и неловко, когда родители застукали тебя во время секса.  
Сэм не знает, что собирается предпринять – может, виновато пробормотать, мол, они не понимали, каково Чаку видеть это со своей стороны…  
Но тут распахивается дверь и в комнату шагает Дин, встряхнув головой, разбрызгивает вокруг дождевую воду. Кастиэль, вошедший следом, выглядит совершенно сухим.  
Дин открывает рот, видит, что Сэм разговаривает по телефону, и кивком головы спрашивает «кто».  
— Всё в порядке, Сэм, — говорит Чак в трубке. — Просто… притормозите немного, прошу вас.  
— Мне очень жаль, — повторяет Сэм, как самое приличное, что тут можно сказать.  
— Нет, я понимаю, вы с Дином… я знаю, какой груз на ваших плечах, просто… У меня мозг выворачивается наизнанку, когда вы читаете про самих себя.  
Сэм кивает, что едва ли поможет разговору, но слов получше не находится.  
Он пытается свернуть беседу:  
— Конечно, то есть, я всё понял, прости и э… пока, — уф, до чего сдавленно и жутко вышло. Может, это он пытался быть весёлым и с треском провалился?  
Сэм захлопывает трубку и хмуро глядит на Дина, по-прежнему торчащего в дверях.  
Дин вздёргивает бровь.  
— Это был Чак, — осторожно говорит Сэм, и бровь Дина взлетает ещё выше.  
Сэм опускает телефон на стол.  
— Да, он хочет, чтобы мы перестали читать порнуху про самих себя.  
Дин удивлённо моргает:  
— Он пишет про нас, читающих порно про нас самих? — на его лице отражается целая мешанина эмоций, как будто он не может выбрать между ужасом, замешательством и, пожалуй, весельем.  
Хм, если так ставить вопрос, Сэм тоже не уверен.  
— Без понятия, но если мы не прекратим, он с шансами свихнётся.  
Очевидно, Дин остановился на веселье. Он насмешливо фыркает:  
— Хей, мы вообще-то не просили писать о нас. Это его вина, что мы теперь читаем про себя порно, — он хмурится, как будто в мыслях это казалось ясней.  
— Он всё это время считал нас вымышленными героями, — мягко напоминает Сэм.  
— Это не оправдание, — возражает Дин.  
— Вполне себе оправдание. Ты ведь можешь вытворять что угодно с выдуманными персонажами.  
— До тех пор, пока они не заявляются к тебе домой и не бьют по роже, — веско говорит Дин и вручает ему пакет; Сэм заглядывает внутрь.  
— Мы никогда не били… я думал, вы пошли за пиццей? — он в недоумении глядит на коробки с китайской едой.  
— Китайский ларёк ближе, а там дождь, — Дин поводит плечом.  
— У тебя же есть ангел.  
Дин хмурится в ответ с видом: у Сэма какой-то свой, особенный словарь, в котором «ангел» переводится как «зонтик»?  
— Да, и что, — наконец говорит он.  
— Тебе необязательно мокнуть под дождём или куда-то идти, если не хочешь.  
Дин закатывает глаза, как будто Сэм сказал что-то _гнусное_.  
— Думаешь, я стану пользоваться ангельскими привилегиями, чтобы достать еды на вынос?  
Сэм корчит рожу: он совершенно не об этом… впрочем, да, именно об этом. Дин фыркает и заваливается на диван.  
— Ангел снова в интернете? — говорит он, не поднимая глаз.  
Сэм кивает и вылавливает еду из пакета.  
— Кас, иди сюда.  
— Я не ем, — снова напоминает Дину Кастиэль.  
— Да мне плевать, посмотришь на наш ужин, как член семьи.  
Кастиэль послушно соскальзывает с кресла и перемещается на диван.  
— Я запаролю эту хрень, — ворчит Сэм.  
Кастиэль таращится на него.  
С таким наклоном головы он выглядит как кошка, которая раздумывает, кого бы ей оцарапать.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что он может читать мысли, — Дин двумя пальцами раскрывает коробку с едой.  
— Скажи ему, чтоб перестал так на меня смотреть, — осторожно говорит Сэм.  
— Старик, пока ты с нами в одном номере, наслаждайся леденящим взглядом.  
— На тебя он так не смотрит.  
— Он меня любит, — напоминает Дин.  
Кастиэль даже не пытается возражать.


	5. Спящий режим

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Кастиэль расширяет горизонты, Дин всё забывает, а Сэм задумывается о запрете на сеть.

Дин просыпается от мягкого перестука, похожего на фон чудного сна. Моргает пару раз, уставившись в потолок, и вдруг понимает, что тот светлее, чем должен быть.  
Дин переворачивается.  
Кастиэль сидит за столом, ему на лицо падает отсвет монитора, как в каком-то напряжённом кибер-триллере.  
Дин думает, может, стоит уже поговорить об их пристрастии? Собраться всем вместе, всё обсудить, а потом ограничить время каждого в сети? Сэм примется скулить, но в итоге смирится и как-нибудь переживёт ломку. С Касом другое; у Дина сложилось впечатление, что ангелы могут быть до ужаса приставучи.  
Но судя по выражению лица, Кастиэль далёк от взмыленного наркомана с запавшими глазами. Напротив, он выглядит зачарованным. Дин отбрасывает простыню раньше, чем успевает подумать, вставать ему или нет. Пересекает комнату; босые ноги мёрзнут на холодном полу, да и в номере холодно.  
— Чем занят? — спрашивает Дин едва слышно. Опускает ладонь Кастиэлю на плечо, и тот на краткий миг цепенеет от касания. Но тут же расслабляется под его рукой.  
— Я не хотел тебе мешать, — так же тихо говорит он. — Я могу перестать…  
Дин стискивает его плечо:  
— Не, не, старик, всё в норме. Что тебе ещё делать – сидеть в темноте и ждать, пока мы проснёмся? Я уже говорил – это жуткая жуть.  
Дин склоняется ниже, к светящемуся экрану, и видит на нём вовсе не фанфик…  
— Кас, — осторожно спрашивает Дин, — ты искал Бога в картах Гугла?  
— Нет, я исследую Землю с уникальной точки зрения. Не думаю, что Бога так просто найти, — звучит так, словно Кас удерживается от разочарования.  
— Как знать. Может, увидишь большущий смайл в пустыне, — замечает Дин. Ведь, положа руку на сердце, будь он Богом и видя, с какой искренней верой его ищет Кас, он бы бросил ему кость.  
Тусклый сине-зелёный свет экрана придаёт Кастиэлю странный, нездешний вид.  
— Так что же тебя так восхитило?  
Кастиэль оборачивается к нему:  
— Ваша способность прикасаться к тому, о чём не смели и мечтать, и каким-то образом в итоге заполучать это, — тихо говорит он. Земной шар на экране компьютера вертится под его пальцами.  
— Ага, такие уж мы безрассудные и упрямые, — соглашается Дин и не может не ухмыльнуться.   
К его удивлению, Кастиэль улыбается в ответ, мягкой тихой улыбкой, и Дин думает – это что-то новенькое, он не припомнит такого раньше.  
Требуется какое-то время, чтобы отвести взгляд.  
Дин весело фыркает и снова склоняется к ноуту Касу через плечо:  
— Выходит, ты закончил исследование наших вымышленных приключений?  
Кастиэль молчит довольно долго, чтобы догадаться: он думает о чём-то важном.  
— Мне стал… неприятен предмет, который я изучал, — неуверенно отвечает он.  
Дин напрягается:  
— Я же тебе говорил: прочтёшь что-то мутное, приди и спроси, что не так.  
— Я не ребёнок, Дин, — вновь напоминает Кастиэль, и с каждым словом голос становится всё твёрже. — Я встречал куда худшие вещи, на земле и под землёй.  
Дин взмахивает рукой:  
— Знаю, знаю, прости. Так что там утащило тебя от фикшена к спутниковым снимкам?  
— Я изучал небольшой подвид рассказов, где я встречаюсь с Сэмом.  
Дин хмурится:  
— Это ещё зачем? — ну да, можно бы и с меньшим пылом. Но и только.  
— Мне было интересно, откуда эта убеждённость, что я его недолюбливаю.  
— Они решили, Сэм тебе не нравится? — недоумевает Дин. Ведь сколько он помнит, Сэм и Кас и словом-то не перебросились до возвращения брата.   
— Основная мысль в том, что я считаю его злым, или, во всяком случае, слишком близким к демону, чтобы доверять ему. И если Сэм вернётся к тебе в книгах, то всё равно будет скрывать свою страсть к злодеяниям. И однажды предаст тебя, возможно, даже будучи послан тебе как возмездие.  
Дин поворачивается взглянуть на Сэма. Тот растянулся на второй кровати; в темноте кажется, что его лохмы пытаются сбежать от него в подушку. Одна рука скручена под телом, другая откинута в сторону. Нога высунулась из-под простыни и волочится по полу, назло всем на свете страшилкам про «нечто под кроватью». Он храпит, мягко, но отчётливо, к чему у Дина давным-давно возник иммунитет.  
Время от времени Сэм издаёт писклявый звук и что-то бормочет себе в руку.  
Обернувшись к Кастиэлю, Дин вздёргивает бровь в немом «что, правда?». Но Кастиэль либо не способен читать по бровям, либо считает себя выше этого.  
Как бы там ни было, он чуть склоняет голову на бок, словно разделяя мысль: в настоящий момент Сэм никак не тянет на демонического злобного гения.   
— Нас сводят вместе, чтобы причинить тебе боль, или чтобы мы утешили друг друга после твоей смерти, — добавляет Кастиэль.  
— Ты вроде не должен был читать дес-фики? — цепляется Дин, ведь куда проще прицепиться к этому, чем к тому, что Кас изменяет ему с Сэмом.  
— Там не было предупреждения, — говорит Кастиэль с оттенком досадливого раздражения. — Я был застигнут врасплох, а после меня заинтересовало само явление.  
Дин приподнимает бровь, ожидая продолжения – тут явно не всё чисто.  
— Так, и?..  
Уголки губ Кастиэля опускаются вниз.  
— Я больше не хочу читать про твою смерть, — ровно говорит он.  
Дин стискивает пальцы на его плече:  
— Старик, я тебя не виню. Едва ли мне понравилось бы читать про твою.  
— Я нашёл небольшое, но очень бурное сообщество, где категорически отказываются признать за твоим братом злодейство. Они верят, что Сэм подвергался – и подвергается – жестокому обращению. И полны… энтузиазма в своём веровании.  
— Ты сделал закладку для Сэма?  
— Да.  
Дин похлопывает его по плечу:  
— Отличная работа.  
Он снова тянется Касу через плечо и кликает на нечто, похожее на маленькую тарелку супа, которое при увеличении оказывается вулканом.  
— Хех, круто. Это можно использовать для поиска, ну-у… всяких демонических знамений. Я, правда, не знаю, насколько он тормозит.  
— Спутниковые снимки обновляются слишком спонтанно, чтобы служить пригодным инструментом в живом времени, — удручённо отзывается Кастиэль. Как будто он уже думал над этим, и да, теперь Дин уверен в своей правоте: ангел слишком много зависает в сети.  
С другой стороны, чем ему ещё заняться, кроме поисков Бога и изучения человечества? А с этим… Дин не в курсе, как обстоят дела.  
— Не засиживайся.  
— Я не сплю, Дин, — спокойно напоминает Кастиэль.  
— Не в этом дело. Интернет сожжёт тебе глаза, если торчать там слишком долго. Он как солнце в этом плане.  
Кастиэль издаёт тихий звук, выражающий сомнение и… стойте, с каких это пор мозг Дина заговорил голосом Кастиэля?  
Он кладёт ладонь ангелу на плечо, у основания шеи, чувствует прохладную кожу и почти острый край воротничка и сжимает пальцы.  
Кастиэль перестаёт листать страницы – должно быть, отыскал нечто захватывающее.  
Дин соскальзывает рукой с его плеча и возвращается к кровати.  
Долгую минуту спустя снова слышатся тихие щелчки.  
Дин позволяет им себя усыпить.

~~~

Тут творится что-то странное.  
Сэм не может вспомнить, что делал минуту назад, но сейчас он один в пустом гостиничном номере. Хотя готов поклясться, что вернулся к Дину с Касом.  
К тому же, этот номер куда круче.  
Камина в прошлом номере уж точно не было.  
Как и морской панорамы за окном.  
Сэм думает: может быть, он спит?  
Закрытый ноут лежит на кровати, но при этом негромко жужжит, словно ждёт, что Сэм откроет его и займётся чем-то полезным. Или чем-то, после чего Чак станет слать гневные пьяные письма, обвиняя в жестоких, извращённых издевательствах.  
Ноут затих в ожидании, точно рад любому из вариантов.  
Сэм думает: может, его подсознание от него устало? Иначе к чему всё это?  
Его видения словно зарядили ему сейчас нехилую пощёчину.  
Какое-то сволочное у него подсознание.  
Сэм садится на кровати, тянется к ноуту и открывает его.  
На рабочем столе толпы клоунов.  
— О, спасибо, чертовски смешно.  
Да уж, его подсознание – самая настоящая сволочь.  
Сэм открывает закладки и принимается медленно, методично их удалять. Подряд, все до единой, даже те, что не имеют никакого отношения к порно. Он вычистит всю машину, и вместо порнухи здесь будут… картинки котят и прочая милота. Своего рода критический компьютерный экзорцизм.  
Кровать тихо поскрипывает и чуть проседает. Сэм замирает на кнопке «delete», но так и не оборачивается.  
Он знает: в номере он уже не один, и ещё лучше знает, кто возник рядом.  
Секунду спустя он прижимает клавишу и переходит к следующей странице.  
— Чем занимаешься? — любопытствует Люцифер из-за плеча.  
— Чищу компьютер, — решительно отзывается Сэм. — От него одни проблемы.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что спишь? — разумно замечает Люцифер, и это просто нечестно, что именно Люцифер здесь говорит разумно. — В действительности ты ничего не добьёшься.  
— Это символическая очистка, — решает Сэм. — И уж поверь, если бы я мог стереть тебя – я бы стёр.  
— Не похоже на Сэма – желать кому-то вечного забвения, — и Люцифер так чертовски круто изображает искреннюю боль, что у Сэма по коже бегут мурашки.  
— Если кто его и заслуживает, так это ты.  
— Ты ведь совсем меня не знаешь, — замечает Люцифер, и это звучит как приглашение.  
— И знать не хочу. Я хочу, чтобы ты исчез.  
Люцифер вздыхает, точно Сэм ведёт себя глупо, и вдруг отвлекается на открытый файл.  
— О, только не этот, мне он так нравится, — Люцифер стучит по клавишам, уходя со ссылки, и Сэм… не задумываясь, шлёпает его по руке.  
Повисает долгая, напряжённая пауза.  
Но вместо того, чтобы отомстить, ужасно и отвратительно, Люцифер убирает руку, и весёлый выдох касается шеи Сэма – он тут же отсаживается подальше.  
— Могу я хотя бы дочитать фик, где мы дружно спасаем мир от зомби? Он мне так нравился.  
Сэм хмурится:  
— Он не закончен, там шесть глав из десяти… да что я несу? Нет, нет, тебе ничего нельзя дочитывать! Ты плод моего воображения, сгинь!  
— А ведь, проснувшись, ты так чудесно нервничаешь из-за меня – прекрасно зная, что я есть.  
— Это ещё не значит, что я должен с тобой разговаривать.  
— Сэм, Сэм, как меня это ранит – я ведь хочу, чтобы мы были друзьями.  
Сэм фыркает.  
— Нет, ты хочешь отнять моё тело и захватить мир!  
Люцифер приподнимает бровь – и да, ладно, можно было и не орать. Но чёрт, Люцифер подкалывает его за излишний драматизм! Это просто нечестно.  
— Я же сказал, что передумал. Так неинтересно, — и снова придвигается ближе, так близко, что Сэм чувствует тепло его тела, и Сэму некуда деться – он или уронит ноутбук, или сам свалится с кровати.  
— Ты не мог бы… э… пожалуйста, это очень неудобно.  
Люцифер вздыхает с чувством глубокого разочарования и подчёркнуто отодвигается на целый дюйм.  
— Лучше?  
— Ага, просто фантастика, — едко отзывается Сэм.   
Протаращившись на Люцифера добрых тридцать секунд, он возвращается к чистке закладок – и Люцифер снова прокручивает страницу.  
— Знаешь, я бы не был таким грубым, и без твоего разрешения я бы никогда…  
Сэм захлопывает ноут, едва не прищемив дьяволу пальцы.  
— Так, меня решительно не радует эта тема, так что я лучше сяду здесь… — забрав ноут, Сэм пересекает комнату и устраивается за столом.   
— Ты так сопротивляешься беседе, — замечает Люцифер, точно и впрямь не понимает, почему Сэм не хочет с ним говорить.  
— Ты лезешь в мои сны.  
— Я всегда могу перебраться в человека, — предлагает Люцифер, как будто это вполне приемлемо. Как будто они не поклялись сотворить друг с другом чудовищные вещи.  
— Нет, правда, нет – лучше от этого никому из нас не станет.  
Люцифер вздыхает на кровати, как будто Сэм жестоко бросил его там.  
— Я всего лишь хочу поговорить с тобой, Сэм, просто поговорить. Побеседуй со мной – и обещаю, я ничего не сделаю ни Дину, ни Бобби, ни кому-то ещё, кто тебе важен.  
Сэм недоверчиво фыркает:  
— Я тебе не верю. Я не могу тебе верить.  
— А что я говорил тебе про ложь? Правда как оружие порой куда мощнее.  
— Это не ответ, а танцы вокруг спорного вопроса.  
Люцифер улыбается, как будто ему нравится фразировка, а то и самый смысл.  
— Я не лгу, — просто говорит он.  
Сэм хмуро глядит на него.  
Люцифер разводит руки в стороны, как будто говоря: «ну что ты ещё от меня хочешь». Чересчур похоже на то, как его пытался успокаивать Дин.  
Люцифер поднимается с кровати, подходит к столу и садится напротив Сэма.  
— Чего ты так боишься?  
— С чего ты взял? — огрызается Сэм, и с удвоенной яростью стирает закладки; пальцы громко стучат по клавишам. Откуда тут столько всего? Какого чёрта вытворяли Дин и Кастиэль? Они что, сохранили о себе каждый найденный фик?  
О боги.  
Люцифер опускает ладонь поверх руки Сэма, останавливая его, Сэм пытается выдернуть пальцы – не тут-то было. А кожа у Люцифера тёплая, уж слишком тёплая, но в остальном он совсем как человек.  
— Ты правда веришь, что это поможет?  
— Я надеюсь, это заставит тебя свалить из моей головы.  
Сэм никак не ждёт улыбки в ответ.  
— Так вот что ты обо мне думаешь, — Люцифер полон весёлого любопытства.  
— Нет, — в ужасе обрывает Сэм, — в основном я о тебе вообще не думаю, а если и думаю, то только о том, как ты на этот раз собираешься нас убить.  
— Тебе станет легче, если я поклянусь даже не пытаться?  
— Я тебе не верю, — упрямо твердит Сэм.  
— Я могу быть добрым, — возражает Люцифер, и тон его, как ни странно, серьёзен.  
— Но не задаром, — Сэм это знает лучше прочих, уж этот урок он выучил. Ничто не даётся даром – особенно демонами.  
Но Люцифер не демон. Меняет ли это правила игры, значит ли, что Сэм ошибается?  
— Иногда и даром, — Люцифер на миг опускает глаза, прежде чем снова взглянуть на Сэма, и пальцами сжимает тыльную строну его ладони.  
Сэм встряхивает головой, и снова, и снова…  
…нет, это кто-то трясёт его.  
Сэм вырывается из сна. Оборачивается, ожидая увидеть Дина – но встречает ясный взгляд невозможно синих глаз Кастиэля.  
— Ты разговаривал во сне, — негромко и веско говорит ангел. — Я подумал, будет лучше разбудить тебя.  
Оглянувшись, Сэм видит Дина – тот вовсю дрыхнет, зарывшись лицом в подушку.  
Сэм облегчённо выдыхает:  
— Спасибо, Кас.

~~~

Дин выходит из ванной и видит, что Сэм уже вернулся с завтраком, а Кастиэль предпочёл оставить ноут в покое. Неплохо. Возможно, мысль про «сеть может сжечь глаза» не прошла мимо.  
Дин подходит ближе в надежде чем-нибудь поживиться.  
— Доброе утро, Дин, — ровно здоровается Кастиэль.  
На столе перед ним тарелка с 2/3 блинчика, а в руке зажата вилка. Впрочем, Кас глядит на неё с таким сомнением, словно уже успел забыть, зачем она нужна.  
Дин с осуждением смотрит на Сэма.  
— Чувак, ты что, решил _накормить_ моего ангела? — потрясённо говорит он.  
В ответ Сэм приподнимает бровь, и Дин выразительно таращится на него, не желая перефразировать вопрос.  
— Он захотел блинчик, — жмёт плечами Сэм.  
— Раньше он никогда не хотел блинчиков, — не унимается Дин.  
Сэм снова поводит плечами:  
— А тут вдруг захотел. Поверь, я удивлён не меньше твоего.  
Дин плюхается на выдвинутый стул – и наконец-то видит свой собственный завтрак, куда более заманчивый, полный протеинов и кетчупа.  
Дин наблюдает за Касом, который наблюдает за блинчиком.  
Кто-то даже полил блин сиропом, должно быть, Сэм. И Дин совсем не в восторге от этого блинчикового подкупа, свидетелем которого он оказался.  
— А вдруг с ним что-то случится?   
— Дин, он не гремлин, — любезно напоминает ему Сэм.  
Ну-у, да, пожалуй.  
— Он пока не высказался о блинчике, полагаю, он всё ещё в раздумьях.  
— Если ты его сломал… — угрожающе бухтит Дин сквозь бургер.   
Кастиэль втыкает вилку в блинчик – и оба брата застывают. И молча следят, как тот очень осторожно пробует кусочек.  
Кастиэль ест с напряжённым вниманием, пережёвывая блинчик так, будто не раз наблюдал процесс, но никогда не понимал его смысла.  
Потом замирает на пару мгновений, будто сомневаясь, понравилось ему или нет. Или даже не зная, каково это – нравиться.  
— Ну понятно, — жалуется Дин, — ночь напролёт читал про прелести Сэма и про его смешные лохмы – и вот он уже соблазняет тебя блинчиками.  
Сэм фыркает.  
— Я не соблазнился блинчиками, — мягко отрицает Кастиэль, — они интересные.  
— Интересные в хорошем смысле или в плохом?  
Кастиэль хмурится.  
— Интересные, — повторяет он, что братьям ровным счётом ни о чём не говорит.  
— Ему просто не с чем сравнивать. Это первое, что он съел в жизни, откуда ему знать, вкусно оно или нет, — резонно замечает Сэм. — Но раз не подавился и не выплюнул, думаю, это плюс.  
Дин с минуту размышляет, а потом протягивает Касу завёрнутый в бумагу бургер.  
Кастиэль разглядывает бургер, и Дин гадает, решится ли он до того, как рука на весу затечёт, онемеет и отвалится.   
Но тут ангел опускает руку поверх пальцев Дина, осторожно тянет на себя и откусывает кусок бургера.  
Когда он отстраняется, в уголке его рта красуется полоска кетчупа, и Дин не задумываясь стирает её большим пальцем.   
Сэм хрюкает.  
— Затухни, — предупреждает Дин.  
Кастиэль медленно и вдумчиво жуёт.  
Братья молча выжидают.  
— Ну?  
Кастиэль глядит на них так, будто это очень сложный вопрос.  
— Думаю, мне нравятся блинчики, — наконец произносит он глубоким, значительным голосом.  
Дин разочарованно фыркает.  
— Сладкоежка, — победно говорит Сэм.  
— Сладкоежка, — нехотя признаёт Дин.  
— Ты мне должен полсотни.  
— Да знаю, знаю. Чёрт.  
Кастиэль по-прежнему размышляет над завтраком.


	6. Завершить задачу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Дин психует, Сэм бегает на свидания с Люцифером, а ноутбук погибает при исполнении.

Ангел снова сидит на заднем сиденье. Поначалу Сэм даже беспокоится, уж не сломалось ли его перемещательное моджо, но похоже, тот просто находит их совместные покатушки интересными. К тому же, при нём сейчас Сэмов ноут: Кастиэль читает про GPS. Дин настоял, чтобы Кас узнал побольше о чудесах сети в не-порнушном смысле. По крайней мере, так он заявил. Сэму думается: брат просто в тайне хочет, чтобы Кас перестал читать весёлый бодрый трах между Дином и другими персонажами. И честно, Сэм без понятия, почему эта мысль перестала казаться ему странной, хотя определённо должна быть таковой. Впрочем, Кастиэль выглядит вполне счастливым; ангельская способность выучить за полсекунды то, на что человек потратит добрых минут двадцать, поистине впечатляет.  
На последней остановке Сэм купил ему печенек, и был неслабо удивлён, ощутив от Дина волну смутной подозрительности, прежде чем тот скрыл её за привычной болтовнёй. А сейчас Кастиэль грыз печенье с поразительной тщательностью и вниманием. Всё равно, впрочем, умудряясь просыпать крошки на кожаное сиденье. Сэму прям таки любопытно: Дин сделает вид, что не заметил, или будет стонать весь вечер, что шоколадная стружка стала частью обивки салона.  
Сэму ни разу не удалось поесть в машине, не поперхнувшись. Взгляд Дина ясно говорил: «Не вздумай уронить – под страхом смерти, Сэм, под страхом смерти».  
Так что Сэм почти уверен: Дин со дня на день попросит ангела на выход.  
Кстати об ангеле, Кастиэль снова _смотрит_ на него.  
Он ещё не разобрался во всех тонкостях искусства значительных и говорящих взглядов, поэтому просто таращится. Таращится очень интенсивно.  
И Сэм понимает, почему. Он _помнит_. Он должен был обсудить с Дином всю эту ересь про «Люцифер преследует меня во сне», и Кас решил, два дня увиливания вполне достаточно. Но Сэм пытался подгадать момент!  
Он хмурится на ангела, который по-прежнему глядит в упор.  
Рано или поздно Дин заметит, и вот тогда начнётся…  
— Дин, — неловко начинает Сэм, — Я должен кое-что тебе рассказать, и очень не хочу, чтобы ты злился.  
— Отличное начало, — ровно отзывается Дин, и Сэм почти видит, как напрягаются его плечи от готовности в любой момент взорваться.  
— Я ничего не делал, во всяком случае, ничего не сделал… скорее, просто находился рядом, пока происходила вся эта фигня, и не знал, что должен или не должен делать…   
Сэм хмурится.  
Дин смотрит на него как на чокнутого.  
— Сэм пытается сказать, что Люцифер является ему во сне, — услужливо говорит Кастиэль.  
Дин резко бьёт по тормозам.  
Остановка со скорости в 40 миль в час – не самая приятная штука.  
В наступившей тишине слышно, как печеньки рассыпаются по полу.  
Но Дин по-прежнему глядит на Сэма.  
— Сэм, какого чёрта?  
— Спасибо, Кас, кратко и по существу, — не удерживается Сэм.  
— Ты сказал, что выберешь подходящий момент два дня назад, Сэм, — твёрдо говорит Кастиэль, и Сэму становится ясно: его только что кинули самым чудесным ангельским образом.  
Кастиэль подлый предатель.  
— И что именно ты делаешь в тех снах, где есть Люцифер? — низким, зловещим голосом уточняет Дин.  
Сэм разводит руками:  
— В том-то и дело – ничего. Он не убеждает стать его сосудом, не расписывает все прелести апокалипсиса. Ну да, он жуткий и угрожающий, но он ничего не требует.  
— Уж извини, но верится с трудом, — в раздражении бросает Дин.  
Сэм вновь разводит руками – беспомощный невинный жест, который при его-то росте едва ли прокатит.  
— В основном он роется в моём ноуте, или пытается поговорить о наших приключениях в сети, — негромко и ни разу не обвиняюще говорит Сэм. Оказывается, вслух всё звучит ещё ужасней. Но притворяться, будто ему всё привиделось, дохлый номер, после второго-то раза. После третьего так уж точно. — Но я отказываюсь с ним разговаривать, потому что а) речь большей частью о порнухе и б) это Люцифер.  
— Что-то тут не чисто, — Дин ждёт продолжения, как будто не верит, что на этом в самом деле всё.  
— Однажды он читал мне порно, — неохотно признаётся Сэм, куда больше волнуясь, что Дин на него зверски зол, чем о том, как бы не сболтнуть лишнего. В конце концов, хуже уже не будет. — Мне кажется, он в какой-то степени заинтересован… как бы странно оно ни было… ну-у… в нас. Я и он.  
Злость на лице Дина переходит в чувство куда более сложное.  
— Господи, Сэм… — Дин что есть сил пытается сохранить спокойный, не перепуганный вид, — он же не… он не делал ничего такого, что тебе бы не понравилось?  
Мда. Будет _много_ хуже.  
— Никаких неуместных касаний, — неловко говорит Сэм, но Дина по-прежнему терзают сомнения. — Нет, серьёзно, нам незачем вести этот жутко неловкий девчачий разговор.  
Дин безотчётно выдыхает от облегчения. Но тут же возвращается ярость.  
— И с чего ты взял, что я не должен обо всём этом знать?  
Сэм пытается придумать объяснение получше, чем «я делал вид, что ничего не происходит».  
Дин оборачивается к Кастиэлю.  
— А ты? Считаешь, ты тут не при чём? Чёрт, Кас, почему ты не рассказал мне?  
Кастиэль принимает растерянный, слегка обиженный вид, как будто никак не ожидал стать объектом Диновского жгучего праведного гнева.  
— Сэм сказал, что поговорит с тобой, и я поверил ему на слово, — мягко возражает он.  
— Ему нельзя верить на слово, все его обещания – чахлые и ненадёжные, — огрызается Дин.  
Что, на взгляд Сэма, немного нечестно.  
Понятно, учитывая обстоятельства, но всё же нечестно.  
— Люцифер не оказывает на него никакого влияния, — добавляет Кастиэль, и Сэм тронут тем, что Кас его защищает; может, не такой уж он и предатель.  
Дин недоверчиво фыркает:  
— Он ведь ангел, так? Ему не обязательно влиять – достаточно своей обычной хренью заморочить голову.  
Похоже, Кастиэль собирается возражать против того, что его записали в категорию «хрени, морочащей голову», и Сэм решительно не хочет лицезреть их спор, поэтому опережает Каса:  
— Мне жаль, Дин. Я думал, он наиграется и рано или поздно свалит.  
— И как это скажется на тебе?  
Сэм с тоскливым видом молчит.  
— Демонические знамения стали не столь заметны и менее агрессивны с тех пор, как Сэм начал видеть свои сны, — тихо произносит Кастиэль. — Полагаю, Люцифер отвлёкся.  
— На моего брата, — отзывается Дин. — В послужном списке у которого не так чтоб много правильных решений.  
Сэм едва удерживается от ремарки: «как и у тебя».  
Дин физически излучает болезненную ярость:  
— Так, вы двое – даже не пытайтесь со мной заговорить, будете сидеть в мрачной виноватой тишине до тех пор, пока не порешим этого монстра.

~~~

Монстр не слишком заинтересовался идеей собственной кончины. Он мирно прожил в крохотном городке на дне колодца, куда и утаскивал своих жертв на трапезу, последние две сотни лет.  
Сэм чуть было и сам не угодил в этот колодец, но ангельская хватка оказалась сильней хватки склизкого колодезного монстра.  
Склизкий колодезный монстр рухнул обратно в колодец.  
Полминуты спустя за ним проследовала его голова.

~~~

От Сэма несёт тиной, и нечто зелёное и неприглядное, к чему Дин не хочет даже приближаться, длинной полосой стекает у него по щеке.  
По правде, Дин не обрадовался мысли пускать его в машину. Но Сэму так чертовски здорово удался трагически-удручённый вид, что отказать было как выкинуть щенка под дождь.  
Дин набрасывает второй пиджак на пассажирское сиденье:  
— Даже не думай, что я простил тебя за идиотство, — с горечью говорит он, и Сэм, тихо кивнув, проскальзывает в машину.  
Что-то капает у него с волос.  
Похоже на лягушачью икру.  
Дин заводит мотор и только три мили спустя нарушает напряжённое молчание:  
— Ну, мы поговорим об этом или нет.  
— О чём? — спрашивает Сэм.  
— О том, что ты встречаешься с Люцифером.  
— Я не встречаюсь с Люцифером! — открещивается Сэм, и уголки его рта ползут вниз, как будто он в ужасе от одной только мысли.  
— А как ещё это назвать?   
— Как-нибудь так, чтобы оно не предполагало свидания с ним у тебя за спиной, — с нажимом говорит Сэм.  
Дин бормочет себе под нос «этому ещё нет доказательств», и Сэм притворяется, что не слышал.  
Дин встряхивает головой:  
— Думаешь, у Люцифера безобидные мотивы? — спрашивает он у Кастиэля в зеркале.  
— Нет. Будет разумно предположить, что нет, — Кастиэль даже не задумывается над ответом. Уж он-то знает, кто тут местный беспредельщик.  
— Видишь, даже ангел это признаёт, — подчёркивает Дин.  
Сэм морщится и вздыхает.  
— Да, я в курсе, у него на меня жуткие планы, я не полный идиот, Дин.  
Дин косится на него.  
Лохмы Сэма слиплись от какого-то мерзкого болотного ила и, должно быть, он дотронулся до лица – на переносице красуется след загнившей зелёной воды.  
— В курсе, Сэм? Точно в курсе?  
Сэм вздыхает, поднимает с пола сумку и протягивает её назад.  
Кастиэль разживается зелёными отпечатками пальцев вдоль всего рукава. И, похоже, он разобрался с принципом молнии: он раскрывает сумку и лезет внутрь.  
Всё, что из дерева и металла, высохнет. Всё, что не пережило купания, Сэм сможет заменить. И по их собственному правилу: «Кто заляпал оборудование, тот его и чистит».  
Кастиэль достаёт из сумки ноут Сэма.  
Переворачивает, и изнутри бежит зелёный ручеёк.  
Сэм стонет:  
— Вот чёрт, я забыл, что он там!  
Кастиэль хмурится и с надеждой жмёт на кнопку запуска.  
Ничего не происходит, чему Дин совсем не удивлён.  
— Твой компьютер ёбнулся, — говорит он ровно.  
Очевидно, Кастиэль достаточно изучил слово «ебать», чтобы понять мысль Дина. Наверно, Дин должен чувствовать вину. Ну, или Сэм должен. Чёрт, он уже не может вспомнить, кто из них больше подстрекал.  
Ангел смотрит на скользкий ноутбук с таким видом, будто тот разочаровал его самым чудовищным образом.  
— Волшебно, — уныло тянет Сэм, — там были все наши исследования и график, который я строил по демоническим знамениям.  
— А резервный диск?  
— Сдох, когда тот призрак вышвырнул тебя за дверь, — напоминает Сэм.  
— А почему мы не купили новый?   
— Потому что кое-кто сказал: «не парься, это ж только запасной».  
Вот дерьмо, он ведь и правда так сказал.  
— Я не дочитал седьмую главу той истории, где мы попали в альтернативный мир, — с заднего сиденья раздаётся удручённый голос Кастиэля. — Вас как раз схватили демоны, и я хотел бы знать, чем всё закончилось.  
Дин размышляет, стоит ли сказать, что все истории заканчиваются одинаково: они занимаются сексом, мир не взрывается, и – если ему очень повезёт – на финише автор не заставит его рыдать.  
— Ну, теперь тебе придётся подождать, пока Сэм не отыщет другой компьютер, — говорит Дин.  
Кастиэль издаёт тихий звук. Унылый звук.  
— Ещё я только что узнал: ты носишь моего ребёнка, и мне интересно, как они намерены объяснить, как ты дашь жизнь…  
Дин второй раз за день бьёт по тормозам.  
Сэм забрызгивает ветровое стекло гнилой водой и оставляет там же склизкий отпечаток пальцев, а Кастиэль роняет вымокший ноут на пол.  
— Чего? Нет, правда, _что за херь_?!  
Сэм.  
Этот упырь смеётся.  
Он ржёт как конь, скрючившись точно от дикой желудочной колики, жутко фыркая и кругом разбрызгивая слизь.  
— Да я тут что, единственный не сбрендил? — вопрошает Дин в воздух.


	7. Сохранить как...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Кастиэль скучает по интернету, Сэм проявляет чудеса выдержки, а Дина подводит его собственное тело.

Крохотные библиотеки крохотных городишек. Сэм совсем не любитель таких мест.  
И судя по лицу Дина, склонившемуся над пыльной красной книжкой, Сэм не единственный, кто рад их технологическому регрессу.  
— Это ты захотел сперва закончить работу, а потом искать новый комп, — напоминает Сэм.  
Дин бесцветно фыркает: мол, он и сам прекрасно знает, чья это вина, но не собирается всё бросить ради ноута посреди охоты.  
В своём упрямстве Дин порой доходит до смешного. Он стаскивает с полки книгу, мельком просматривает три страницы и, осознав её бесполезность, захлопывает том, подняв облачко пыли, которое неясным образом дрейфует к Сэму.  
— В этом городе хоть раз случилось что-то стоящее? — с искренним любопытством интересуется Дин.  
Сэм чувствует то же; за всю их долгую-долгую историю мелких скучных городишек едва ли им попадался более скучный.  
Для охоты на кого угодно, кроме нечисти, это, наверно, был бы плюс.  
Для них – это просто жутко.  
Сэм разворачивает свою книгу вверх тормашками и показывает Дину картинку улыбающегося фермера с пятой страницы:  
— В 1972 этот парень вырастил четвёртый по величине помидор во всём мире, — услужливо поясняет он.  
— Четвёртый в мире? — блекло повторяет Дин.  
— Четвёртый в мире, — Сэм согласно кивает.  
— Каюсь, был не прав: жизнь тут просто бьёт ключом.  
Дин роняет книги, среди которых рылся, куда-то Сэму под руку; прах прошлых библиотекарей, взметнувшись вверх, цепляется за его рукав. Раздаётся неприятное «бух!», и Сэм уже почти готов поверить, что кто-нибудь из них сейчас восстанет из пепла и гневно зашикает.  
С одной стороны, он совершенно уверен: так бывает только в книгах. С другой – Дин умеет быть редкостно несносным, так что ради него, пожалуй, могут сделать исключение.  
Дин выдыхает, тяжело и шумно, и, нахмурившись, оглядывается.  
— Где Кас? — он делает полный оборот на стуле, озираясь поверх книжных полок.  
Сэм наклоняется, смотрит вдоль пола и, тронув Дина за плечо, указывает направление.  
Кастиэль разместился за одним из библиотечных компьютеров и с любопытством подталкивает мышь; на лице у него выражение существа, совершенно уверенного в своей способности постигать новое, хотя сейчас он, очевидно, и близко не представляет, что делать.  
Дин чертыхается под нос и мягко крадётся к нему по ковру.  
Сэм наблюдает, как Дин, ухватив Каса за руку, неловко и смешно пытается вытащить того из кресла. И бросает попытки, осознав, что сдвинуть Каса с места нереально.  
Тогда Дин склоняется вниз, что-то шепчет ангелу на ухо – и тот почти пристыжено сникает. Позволяет Дину сгрести его за плащ и поднять.  
Сэму становится любопытно. Кастиэль каждый раз концентрируется, чтобы стать человеком, более мягким, податливым, более настоящим. Сэм гадает: а Люцифер такой же настоящий, или, напротив, твёрже мрамора…  
…Сэм внезапно сознаёт, что книжка про архитектуру XVIII века чудовищно увлекательна. И не отрывается от неё до тех пор, пока Дин не кивает ему с видом: «хорош ботанить, мы уезжаем», чего Сэм всегда на дух не выносил.  
Сэм следует за ними и слышит, как Кастиэль тихо спорит, что интернет был для общественного пользования.  
— Ты не общество, — огрызается Дин.

~~~

Они останавливаются на заправке, и Дин расспрашивает одного из местных; тот выглядит настолько дряхлым, точно ошивается здесь со времён основания проклятого городишки, Дина так и тянет окатить его святой водой. Впрочем, после пары минут разговора он понимает: мужик всю свою жизнь прожил здесь, у дороги, жарясь на солнце и глотая пыль, и просто высох.  
Тоже не подарок, решает Дин, – мумии те ещё уродцы.  
Как бы там ни было, мужик знать не знает об их пропавшем без вести, так что Дин собирается вернуться в машину.  
Сэм дожидается его у двери магазина с выражением весёлого удивления на лице – что куда больше характерно для Дина.  
— Где Кас? — спрашивает Дин, и сегодня он уж слишком часто задаёт этот вопрос. Чёртов ангел не может усидеть на месте и пяти минут, и если он сейчас их бросил ради интернет-кафе, Дин устроит ему Тот Самый Разговор.  
Но Сэм кивает на проход между рядами…  
…где и оказывается ангел, зачарованный пёстрым многообразием конфет.  
— Я сказал, он может взять себе одну, — говорит Сэм. Что, конечно, всё объясняет, только от этого не легче.  
— И сколько он уже там?  
Сэм сверяется с часами:  
— Десять минут.  
Дин закатывает глаза и направляется с Касу.  
— Сэм сказал, ты что-то выбрал.  
Ангел взглядывает на него и снова прикипает к конфетам:  
— Я не совсем уверен, которая из них мне нравится, — произносит Кастиэль серьёзно, как будто ложный выбор обернётся катастрофой, возможно, для всего человечества. Мда, а Дин ещё считал Сэма королевой драмы.  
Потянувшись, Дин наугад хватает шесть пакетиков, сгребает Кастиэля за запястье и тащит к кассе.  
— Сэм сказал, я могу взять только один, — протестует Кастиэль.  
— Я пошёл на экстренные меры, а то ты тут весь день проторчишь.  
Дин расплачивается и изображает нечто вроде: «твои конфеты, тебе с ними и таскаться».  
Кастиэль открывает для себя тайное волшебство обладания карманами.  
Определённо, для него это хороший день.  
Когда они наконец покидают магазин, Сэм тоже возводит глаза к небу, ныряет в машину и ждёт, слегка покачивая ногой на солнце.  
Дин заводит мотор, и спустя двадцать секунд раздаётся треск разрываемой упаковки. Дин гадает, может, хоть это займёт ангела до полудня.  
— Там внутри орешки, — говорит Кастиэль, и Дин не уверен, разочарован тот или удивлён.  
Через мгновение слышится хруст, так что если это и было удивление, то по крайней мере, приятное.  
Сэм раскрывает карту на коленях:  
— Очевидно, здесь есть более старая часть города, — и тычет в угол, не видный Дину.  
— Интернет был бы полезен… — начинает Кастиэль.  
— Нет, — обрывает Дин. Потому что у них есть работа, работа – и никакой грёбаной сети. — Мы закончим дело и уже после купим новый компьютер.  
Кастиэль больше ничего не говорит.  
Дин глядит на него в зеркало.  
Тот смотрит Дину в затылок, нахмурившись и чуть выпятив губы.  
Похоже, надулся.  
Что за чёрт.  
Сэм дожидается, пока Дин перестанет ворчать себе под нос про ангелов с их одержимостью, и разворачивает карту боком:  
— Мы могли бы начать с окраины, этот дом сохранился со дня основания, неплохой шанс… — Сэм замирает и раскладывает фотографии поверх карты. — Хотя нет, постойте, я, кажется, ошибся…  
— Что не так?  
Сэм только встряхивает головой – его мозг сейчас загружен работой.  
— Она мне не нравится, — внезапно заявляет Кастиэль, точно одна из конфет его шокировала и оскорбила. Дин взглядывает в зеркало: Кастиэль уставился на оставшиеся две трети батончика, словно понятия не имеет, как быть дальше.  
Дин протягивает руку над сиденьем, и Кастиэль, чуть помедлив, отдает ему батончик.  
Дин уничтожает его в три укуса и не глядя перебрасывает обёртку через плечо.  
Сэм таращится на него.  
— Чего? — спрашивает Дин с набитым ртом.  
— Ничего, — осторожно отвечает Сэм, — абсолютно ничего.  
И так же тихо возвращается к карте, пробормотав нечто вроде «это всё моя патологическая забывчивость».  
Господи, это будет длинный день.

~~~

День оказывается не только длинным, но и на редкость бездарным.  
Три часа в больничных архивах ясно дают знать, что они зашли в тупик и, возможно, пропавшие люди вообще никак не связаны с городом. Или во всяком случае, пропажи не по их части.  
Под финиш Дин в лучших традициях вламывается в дом к предполагаемому Монстру Недели, но оказывается, что это всего лишь чересчур заботливый отец, а вовсе не плотоядная нечисть, и всё это ужасно неловко.  
 _Ужасно неловко_.  
Хорошо хоть номер мотеля пахнет домом.  
Дин бросает куртку и ключи на стол и по пути тащит у Сэма кусок пиццы. Тот раскинулся на кровати, заняв какое-то непомерное пространство своим гигантскими конечностями.  
— Касу не понравилась пицца, — чуть виновато говорит Сэм.  
— Как не стыдно, Кас, — со всей серьёзностью пеняет ему Дин, и Кас выглядит смущённым, почти чопорно устроившись у спинки их кровати… э, другой кровати. Дин стаскивает ботинки и заваливается рядом с ним.  
Кастиэль прямо сейчас проделывает вполне человеческие вещи, так что Дин, не задумываясь, легонько спихивает его в сторону. Сэм уговорил ангела снять плащ и пиджак, но странным образом не упомянул ботинки. Дину искренне любопытно, как происходил разговор.  
Но Кас тёплый под рубашкой, а значит, уже какое-то время пробыл здесь.  
Дин тащит к себе вторую коробку с пиццей, ничуть не смущаясь тем, что не приходится делиться с ангелом; тот легко превращается в чёрную дыру, если они вовремя не заметят, сколько всего он заказал.  
— Что смотрим?  
— Крепкий орешек, — бубнит Сэм сквозь пиццу, запихав в рот почти целый кусок. Дину приходит на ум, что, пожалуй, для Каса они не самый лучший пример того, как принято есть в обществе.  
— Куда двинем дальше?  
— Не знаю, завтра просмотрю газеты, вдруг что попадётся. Или позвоню Бобби, может, он отправит нас куда.  
— Будь у нас компьютер, вы могли бы определиться намного быстрее, — замечает Кастиэль. Судя по тону, это должна быть разумная и полезная мысль.  
Дин глядит на его ухо:  
— Чувак, если хочешь, иди и купи компьютер с Сэмом, мне плевать.  
Кастиэль оборачивается к нему, и Дин чувствует на лице мягкий примирительный вздох.  
— Я не хотел тебя расстроить, я всего лишь заметил, что в ваших обстоятельствах необходим доступ в сеть.  
Дин отворачивается, пряча раздражение за пиццей:  
— Ты меня не расстроил, — отзывается он с полным ртом, — я просто устал от того, как вы двое чахнете. Хотя с чего вдруг Сэм скучает по приключениям верхом на Люцифере – и здесь «верхом» в самом пошлом смысле – понятия не имею.  
Дин полностью готов к тому, что подушка прилетит ему в лицо.  
Кастиэль – не очень.  
— Прости, Кас, — сухо произносит Сэм.  
Дин швыряет подушку обратно и слышит, как Сэм мягко ловит её.  
— Может, в следующий раз спросишь своего парня, где он вознамерился пролить реки крови?  
— Чувак, ты нарываешься примерить эту пиццу.  
Пфф, напугал. Сэм ни за что так не поступит, он слишком высоко ценит её прекрасную начинку.  
— Я не понимаю, — тихо говорит Кастиэль, и поначалу Дин думает, тот про пиццу, но Кастиэль смотрит на экран телевизора.  
— Он пытается привлечь к себе внимание, чтобы заманить в здание полицию, — поясняет Сэм.  
Кастиэль кивает, как будто теперь всё совершенно ясно.  
Дин думает, чёрт, может, ТВ чему-то учит? Кас теперь знает, как остановить атаку террористов в высотке.  
Дин засыпает до того, как Брюс Уиллис выбирается на крышу.  
Он смутно помнит: в какой-то момент Кас отстраняется, унося с собой тепло и оставляя Дина на холодных простынях. Наверно, он пробормотал что-то во сне, заставив ангела ещё немного задержаться.  
Следующее, что он помнит…  
…что-то хлещет его по лицу.  
Дин чертыхается и вскакивает в кровати, часто моргая на яростный утренний свет.  
Сэм сверлит его взглядом с высоты четырёх футов, и что-то холодное лежит на груди. Дин запоздало понимает, что его разбудили его собственные джинсы.  
— Блин, Сэм, ну хоть бы каплю сострадания!  
— Дин, кроме шуток, подымайся, — свирепо отзывается Сэм. — Ты сам сказал, что хочешь выехать в семь.  
Неясный силуэт Сэма сгребает сумку со стола и тащит её к машине.  
Дин шлёт его к лешему и зарывается лицом в подушку.  
Подушка пахнет Кастиэлем.  
Что странно, пускай и объяснимо – тот провёл здесь большую часть ночи, наблюдая, как Дин жуёт пиццу, а Брюс Уиллис спасает мир. Пожалуй, Дину стоит извиниться, что в итоге он уснул прямо на нём.  
Да уж, брат будет припоминать ему это до конца дней. Впрочем, памятуя все его гнусные шуточки про Сэма и Люцифера – может, так ему и надо.  
Да и не то чтоб это было странным.  
Не кувыркался же обнажённый ангел в его постели.  
…  
Неуместная эрекция, твёрдо говорит он собственному телу.  
 _Неуместная, мать её, эрекция_.


	8. Автономный режим

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Дин чувствует себя брошенным, Сэм кутит, а Люцифер открывает для себя сладости.

Сэм снова оказывается в странном номере отеля.  
Такое чувство, будто кто-то получил довольно смутное представление о типичных номерах отеля и мотеля, и спаял из них гремучую смесь. В итоге комната выглядит так, словно в ней пытались собрать всё самое лучшее, не имея понятия, что же это «лучшее» означает. Тут вам и горный простор, и тропический лес, и современное искусство, и морской берег. А кроме того, Сэм совершенно уверен: за окном идёт снег. Что наводит на мысль о шизофрении Люцифера.  
— Знаешь, это не номер, а сущий бардак, — считает своим долгом отметить Винчестер.  
Люцифер с любопытством откликается:  
— Я не слишком близко знаком с гостиничными номерами, так что решил импровизировать.  
Среди всех самых тревожных заявлений Люцифера фраза «я решил импровизировать» явно занимает вершину чарта.  
Хотя, конечно, мебель пока что не пыталась его сожрать или утащить в ад. Пожалуй, это плюс.  
С другой стороны, у него вся ночь впереди.  
— Если я открою дверь, где я окажусь? — спрашивает Сэм, хотя совершенно уверен, что не хочет этого делать. Ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт.  
— А где ты хочешь оказаться? — встречно интересуется Люцифер, точно эта идея вдруг показалась ему занятной.  
Сэм сдаётся и, соскользнув с кровати, обходит странную комнату.  
— У тебя должны быть дела поважней, — наконец говорит он, проверив все шкафы (пусто) и заглянув в ванную (экстравагантно), — чем бесконечно доставать меня во сне.  
Сэм гадает, не съязвить ли «как насчёт апокалипсиса?», но с шансами Люцифер именно этим и займётся, что они как раз пытаются предотвратить.  
— В настоящий момент – ни единого, — отзывается Люцифер со своей особенной, немного пугающей искренностью.  
— Поизводить кого-нибудь ещё? — рискует Сэм.  
— Других таких нет, Сэм, ты уникальный.  
— Все уникальные, — бормочет он, на что Люцифер с сомнением тянет «хмм».  
— Стоит только представиться кому-нибудь, и тот сразу же… уклоняется от беседы.  
— Удивлён? — ровно спрашивает Сэм.  
— Не очень, — признаёт дьявол.  
Сэм садится на стул у стола.  
— При тебе нет компьютера, — замечает Люцифер.  
— Точно, — отзывается Сэм. — Никакой порнухи про себя-любимого. Прости за доставленные неудобства.  
— Интернет радовал меня не только порнографией, — тихо возражает Люцифер, словно расстроенный, что Сэм думает о нём так плохо.  
Сэм отказывается ему сочувствовать, подозревая, что в сети тот увлекался ещё и множеством различных человеческих слабостей. А не только порнухой.  
— Ну, значит, не повезло. Компьютер сломался. Упал в колодец во время охоты и весь вымок.  
Сэм от нечего делать открывает ящик стола, сдвигает в сторону Библию, перебирает пачку листовок, деревянного носорога, колоду карт… Хм. Достаёт их, вытряхивает на стол – блестящие, яркие рубашки, красочные рисунки – вновь собирает и рассеянно перемешивает.  
Люцифер заворожено наблюдает за ним.  
Сэм раздражённо выдыхает и пинает стул напротив.  
Люцифер выглядит искренне удивлённым, и прежде чем Сэм успевает обдумать, хороша эта идея или нет, тот уже скользит на стул и складывает руки на столешнице.  
— Умеешь играть в покер?  
Сэм ждёт чего угодно – «само собой», насмешки, подколки об азартных играх с дьяволом – но вместо этого Люцифер коротко встряхивает головой, что выглядит до странности невинно.  
Это на миг сбивает с толку. А потом Сэм осознаёт, насколько Люцифер _другой_. Неважно, каким расслабленным он кажется в этом теле, он всё равно по-своему воспринимает мир. И пугает меньше всего, когда Сэм обращается с ним, как с человеком. С самым обычным человеком, который порой теряется и не знает, как быть. Или может, ему проще думать о нём как о странной, иной форме жизни, чем как о падшем ангеле, захватившем ад.  
— Нет смысла играть без ставок, — решает Сэм, хлопнув карты на стол. — Что у тебя есть?  
Глаза Люцифера расширяются в недоумении.  
— В карманах, — медленно говорит Сэм, точно объясняя малому ребёнку. Люцифер с любопытством глядит вниз, как будто и не знал, что у него есть карманы, или брюки, а то и вовсе ноги.  
Но всё равно убирает руки со стола и лезет в джинсы, явно не представляя, что делает. Так или иначе, Люцифер суёт руки в карманы.  
Издав удивлённый возглас, он извлекает на свет пачку мятых купюр и горсть монет, которые тут же разбегаются по столу. Потянувшись, Сэм распрямляет купюры:  
— Так, у тебя двадцать семь долларов и семнадцать центов. Поздравляю с неслыханным богатством.  
Люцифер корчит рожу и следит, как Сэм обшаривает собственные джинсы.  
— А у меня… ха, ещё меньше твоего, и пачка M&Ms.  
Он собирает деньги в две кучки и сдвигает их к середине стола:  
— Это твои… и чур не мухлевать!  
А потом Сэм Винчестер учит дьявола играть в покер.

~~~

Дин не может заснуть.  
Хотя по правде, не очень-то и старается. И пока Сэм мирно сопит в своей постели, Дин таращится в потолок. Кастиэль… Дин понятия не имеет, где тот сейчас, и стоит ли ему волноваться, хотя он уверен: Кас исчез не из-за него. Но раньше, отправляясь на поиски Бога, Кас всегда звонил сказать, где он, или задать какой-нибудь чудной вопрос, или просто узнать, чем они заняты.  
Но телефон упорно молчит, что странно, странно и неправильно, и просто бесит. Оставить Дина наедине с собственными мыслями – жестокая, изощрённая пытка, ведь в башке у него сейчас полный хаос, разгребать который совершенно не тянет. И как назло у них ни одного монстра на примете.  
Так что Дин лежит и прокручивает всё… _это_. Он не знает подходящего слова, но это какая-то замороченная психологическая фигня, где он слишком часто занимался вымышленным сексом, и его мозг заклинило, и тот теперь считает Каса кем-то… кем Кас на самом деле не является.  
Совершенно ясно.  
Нет, само собой, ему нравится, что Кас теперь с ними, и нравится его ангельская чудаковатость, и то, как он любую фразу произносит с чудовищной серьёзностью, и как праведно может надрать демонам зад. Как он устраивается на заднем сиденье в этом своём плаще, и его непомерная тяга к сладкому, и странная, совсем не ангельская интернет-зависимость. То, как Сэм терпеливо и смешно объясняет ему человеческие заскоки. То, как он порой смотрит на Дина…  
Сэм, он всегда был с ним, его Сэм, без Сэма мир для него перевернётся. С Касом всё по-другому, как-то особенно, не так. Но Кас – один из немногих, с кем Дин без вопросов станет спиной к спине, он доверяет ему абсолютно.  
Так что да, Кастиэль – всё что угодно, но только не _это_.  
Всё, что угодно.  
Кроме этого.  
…  
Чёрт.  
 _Чёрт_.  
Дин напряжённо пялится в темноту долгую-долгую минуту.  
До тех пор, пока Сэм, пробормотав «флэш бьёт стрит», не переворачивается лицом в подушку.  
Дин хмурится:  
— Старик, лучше бы ты не делал то, о чём я сейчас думаю.

~~~

— Ну, — осторожно начинает Сэм, глядя, как Люцифер пытается раскрыть карты в ладони, — и в кого ты сейчас влез?  
Не самый приятный вопрос, но, пожалуй, Сэм заслуживает знать.  
— Парня звали Ник, — мирно отвечает Люцифер.  
— Звали?  
— Он был самоубийцей, — голос Люцифера тускнеет, становится тише. — Он больше не хотел жить в этом мире, то был вопрос времени.  
Сэм взглядывает на него поверх карт, ведь, боже мой, они оба так стараются здесь задержаться… Всё это угнетает.  
— Он не убивал себя, — добавляет Люцифер. — Я его сжёг.  
Сэму требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, к чему тот клонит. Что он не забрал, а отпустил. Но это ничего не меняет, не делает _правильным_.  
— И тот же номер ты хочешь провернуть со мной, так? — тихо замечает Сэм.  
Люцифер со вздохом качает головой:  
— Если я отвечу «нет», ты мне поверишь? Полагаю, едва ли. Как бы там ни было – нет.  
— Уж прости, но я не куплюсь на эту внезапную сердечность, с учётом того, к чему всё шло с самого моего рождения.  
— Ты как никто должен надеяться на иное трактование пророчеств, — Люцифер рассеянно сдвигает деньги к центру, и Сэм подозревает за ним очередной блеф. Трудно сказать наверняка: в жёстких чертах его лица сквозит безмятежная уверенность. Словно он помнит, каково это – быть огромным и непостижимым.  
Люцифер пытается подсмотреть его карты.  
— Не подглядывай, — ворчит Сэм и, открыв пачку M&Ms, кидает одну в рот.  
Открытый пакетик заваливается на бок.  
Одна из конфет катится по столу. Красная.  
Люцифер с любопытством следит за ней – странная, яркая бесполезная штука.  
— Попробуй, — роняет Сэм, — думаю, тебе понравится.  
Люцифер вздёргивает бровь, будто считает, что все его предпочтения слишком велики и необъятны, и лежат за гранью понимания Сэма.  
— Съешь эту блестящую красную конфету, — не глядя говорит Сэм, и к его удивлению, Люцифер именно это и делает.  
Сэм поднимает глаза, наблюдая – и да, вот оно, изумлённое недоумение, Сэм уже видел его. Будто кто-то открыл в себе способность чувствовать вкус и теперь не представляет, что с ней делать. Люцифер долгую минуту смотрит в ответ, а потом сглатывает.  
Сэм думает: вдруг ему сейчас удалось поставить галочку в графе «не уничтожать человечество»?  
Оставив эту мысль, он собирает карты (Люцифер неохотно отдаёт свои – на этот раз ему везёт) и снова тасует колоду.  
Оценивает, что ему досталось в этой партии, слышит слабый хруст и отрывается от карт:  
— Ты съел все мои M&Ms?  
Люцифер перекатывает зелёную конфетку между пальцами, всем своим видом выражая согласие.  
— Они хороши, — твёрдо говорит он. Как будто это неожиданное, даже пугающее открытие.  
— Я же говорил, тебе понравится. Кастиэль только что открыл для себя всю прелесть сахара и… скажем так, это у вас семейное.  
— А тебе нравится мой брат, — пытливо замечает Люцифер.  
— Ага, — спокойно признаёт Сэм, — нравится.  
Кас хороший парень, и ему стоило чёрт знает скольких усилий таким стать. Тем оно ценней.  
Странно, но Люцифер выглядит довольным.  
— Он маленький мятежник.  
— Учитывая, что те, кто следует правилам – сборище кретинов, зацикленных на самих себе, это не так уж и плохо, — не раздумывая, огрызается Сэм.  
— Ммм-хмм, — тихо мурлычет Люцифер, но за мягким согласием кроется что-то ещё, что-то древнее, похожее на давнюю незажившую рану.  
— На людей всем плевать. Ангелы мечтают прикрыть лавочку, заткнуть уши и вечно жить в раю, ты хочешь всё разрушить. Демоны хотят – да чёрт их знает – жарить зефирки на костре, пока ты всё крушишь.  
— Но я не хочу разрушить _всё_ , — возражает Люцифер.  
— _Почти всё_ тоже считается, — парирует Сэм.  
Поразмыслив, Люцифер признаёт это.  
— В любом случае, мы по уши в дерьме. Так что уж прости, но я вас всех считаю гадами и советую отправляться в ад, — Сэм с отвращением схлопывает карты, увидев, что ему пришло.  
Люцифер раздражённо выдыхает; Сэм подозревает, что на самом деле тому опять везёт.  
— А впрочем, без разницы. Если все получат, что хотят, могу представить, чем всё это кончится.  
— Подозреваю, тем, что ты опять назовёшь меня гадом, — разумно замечает Люцифер. И похоже, его это веселит.  
Сэм фыркает и забирает протянутые ему карты.  
— Пожалуй, я должен бы назвать тебя кем похуже. Ты ведь дьявол.  
— Я тот, кем меня хочет видеть Он, — рассеянно и мягко отзывается Люцифер.  
Сэм не представляет, что на это ответить.  
Он протягивает ему ещё одну M&M.  
Похоже, Люциферу больше всего нравятся красненькие.

~~~

В 8:10 Сэм сидит на пассажирском сиденье, готовый к отъезду, и ждёт так уже минут двадцать.  
Дин до сих пор возится в номере; он уже раз вынес сумку, понял, что что-то забыл и вернулся в мотель. Сэм рассеянно глядит в окно. Чем бы Дин ни занимался, он явно не жаждет ни зрителей, ни свидетелей.  
Наконец, на заднем сиденье и в багажнике всё устроено как положено. По крайней мере, Дин не находит, к чему бы ещё придраться. Он скользит за руль, заводит мотор и трогается с места чуть резче обычного.  
Сэм почти слышит его мысленное дёрганье, но ничего не говорит. У него просто нет сил помогать братцу устроить скандал, которого тот так хочет.  
— Ты ночью разговаривал во сне, — натянуто говорит Дин, словно лучше всех знает, во что ввязывается, но всё равно не может удержаться.  
Винчестеровский вариант разворошить муравейник. Пускай Сэм и не слишком рад выступать в роли муравейника.  
Он хрюкает что-то утвердительное.  
— Ты что, серьёзно играл в покер с дьяволом?  
Сэм ёрзает на сиденье, но мерзкий скрип едва ли добавляет ему очков.  
— Мы не играли ни на что важное, — осторожно говорит он.  
— Уж конечно, — не унимается Дин.  
— У меня была пачка M&Ms, а у него двадцать баксов, — сам не зная зачем, поясняет Сэм.  
Дин стискивает руль.  
— А ты, значит, рылся в его карманах?  
— Я не рылся в карманах Люцифера, — рычит Сэм в ответ.  
Дин снова смотрит на него.  
— Он сам рылся в своих карманах, ясно? — снова наступает странная пауза, и Сэм чувствует, что должен что-то сказать. — Он схавал все мои M&Ms.  
Дин отрывается от дороги, чтобы поистине впечатляюще выгнуть бровь в немом «какого лешего?»  
— Как будто я могу от него избавиться! — протестует Сэм. — Может, конфетами я переманю его на светлую сторону?  
— А может, он просто выманит у тебя все конфеты.  
Сэм резко распрямляет ногу, стукнув в днище, и шлёт сдержанность к чертям:  
— Старик, я не знаю, где Кас, и почему он не звонит, так что хорош на мне срываться, — решительно говорит он.  
Дин сводит губы в тонкую линию, подтверждая, что Сэм попал в точку, но выглядит таким несчастным, что тот почти жалеет о своих словах.


	9. Сетевые подключения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Кастиэль возвращается, Дин не знает, что с ним делать, а Сэм приносит новый ноутбук.

Шесть дней. Прошло уже шесть дней.  
— А если с ним что-то случилось? — Дин меряет комнату шагами.  
Сэм отрывается от газеты, которую тщательно просматривал на предмет подозрительных событий.  
— С ним ничего не случилось, — заверяет он.  
— Его нет седьмой день.  
— Дин, он пропадал и дольше, — Сэм обводит маркером статью о нападении животных – прочесть позднее, и поднимает взгляд на брата. Растянувшись на диване, тот являет собой чудн’ую смесь напряжённости, раздражения и беспокойства.  
— Ведь он всегда звонил, Господи, а что если он…  
— Он не мёртв, — ровно говорит Сэм.  
Дин подхватывается с дивана:  
— Я не собирался говорить «мёртв», Господи Боже, Сэм, — рычит он, — я хотел сказать «в беде»! Какого лешего ты сразу начинаешь с «мёртв»?  
— Я просто подумал… — Сэм осекается, увидев лицо Дина. — Я уверен, с ним всё в порядке. Он же не щенок, чтобы где попало перебегать улицу.  
Мда. Глядя на брата, Сэм точно знает – не помогло.  
Сэм сдаётся и пытается решить, подозрительна ли массовая пропажа кошек. Уж если что и спасёт Дина, так это шанс кого-нибудь прикончить – вот только крохотный городок Америка не спешит им помочь. Учитывая, что их привели сюда знамения апокалипсиса, тут прям-таки пугающе тихо.  
Но Сэм всё равно не станет «пробивать Люцифера на инфу», как посоветовал Дин.  
Уже хотя бы потому, что брат едва смог выговорить это сквозь хихиканье.  
Сэм уже и забыл, как трудно охотиться без интернета. Да, Дин сказал, одно дело. Одно дело – и Сэм вернётся к современным технологиям. Но Сэм держит уговор лишь потому, что Дин битый час топчется вокруг, как шизофреник разрываясь между волнением, злостью и виной. Нет, к чёрту, всё, что угодно, лишь бы свалить из номера!..  
— Я за новым компом. Ланч купить?  
Дин фыркает, будто его это нисколько не заботит. Хотя Сэм зуб даст: стоит только вернуться без обеда, Дин его сожрёт.  
Закатив глаза, Сэм сгребает ключи и куртку и распахивает дверь.  
Та громко хлопает у него за спиной.

~~~

Дин проводит полчаса, доделывая работу Сэма, только забрасывает сеть шире. Он уверен: всё началось с пропажи кошек, и дважды обводит статью, а от неё рисует стрелку вбок, к самодовольной роже бизнесмена, который уж слишком смахивает на Захарию.  
А потом оставляет наработки на столе и идёт в душ.  
Сэм везде разбросал своё барахло, и сколько бы он не отпирался, он точно использует девчачий шампунь, чтобы волосы были гладкими и блестящими. Впрочем, всё равно без толку, так что Сэму пора бы перестать швырять деньги на ветер.  
Не потрудившись высушить волосы, Дин затягивает полотенце на бёдрах и вываливается из ванной. Он забрызгает водой все шмотки Сэма. И лучше бы тому не истерить, что Дин не бережёт чужие вещи – выйдет себе дороже.  
Впрочем… хорошо бы брат вернулся с едой – Дин зверски голоден…  
Дин поднимает глаза, едва видит плащ, встрёпанные патлы и ясное, внимательное лицо, как мгновенно пересекает комнату, даже не замечая шагов, точно вдруг открыл в себе способность к телепортации.  
А потом в руках у него оказывается ангел.  
Который сначала цепенеет, но очень быстро расслабляется, становится мягким и земным… и льнёт к нему.  
Дин запоздало понимает, что обнимает Кастиэля. И, пожалуй, делает это с излишним энтузиазмом.  
К тому же, на нём одно полотенце.  
И он весь мокрый.  
Намерение вести себя как ни в чём не бывало с треском провалилось.  
— Здравствуй, Дин, — говорит Кастиэль ему в ухо, и от его голоса по коже пробегают мурашки.  
Не похоже, чтобы Кас так уж спешил отстраниться. На какой-то миг Дин успокаивается, но тут же вспоминает, что вообще-то у Кастиэля не слишком большой опыт мужественных объятий. Всё, что тот знает – это может длиться вечно.  
И, наверно, пора бы Дину запротестовать. Они и так уже обнимаются достаточно долго, чтобы вызвать неловкость, а то и вовсе спалиться. Ещё немного – и даже Кас заподозрит неладное.  
— Я прошу прощения, что пропал. Там, где я был, нет телефонного покрытия, — медленно произносит Кастиэль.  
— И где же? — спрашивает Дин в воротник рубашки.  
— В Марианской впадине, — спокойно отвечает тот.  
Дин хрюкает – отличное местечко для поисков Бога.  
— И как оно?  
— Холодно, — тихо говорит ангел. И по голосу кажется, он рад вернуться.  
Кто-то откашливается.  
Через плечо Кастиэля Дин замечает Сэма – тот замер в дверях со всеми своими дурацкими конечностями, сумками и выражением веселья на лице.  
— Мне зайти попозже? — интересуется Сэм.  
Заворчав, Дин очень неохотно разрывает объятия. А отстранившись, видит, что наоставлял мокрых пятен по всей рубашке Кастиэля и примял ему волосы с одной стороны.  
Отчего Кас выглядит полным придурком – и так похож на них самих, что это уже даже не смешно.  
— Привет, Кас, рад, что ты вернулся.  
— Я тоже рад вернуться, Сэм, — кивает ему Кастиэль, и похоже, именно это и хочет сказать.  
Сэм кидает Дину ланч – тот ловит его, не потеряв полотенца – водружает другую коробку на стол и с самодовольным видом раскрывает её:  
— Я вернул интернет.

~~~

Сэм вместе с ланчем забирается в угол и учит их ноут ходить, говорить, рассекать на байке и прочим важным вещам, которые должен знать новорожденный компьютер. До того, как ангел заполонит его порнухой, картами и рецептами черничных блинов.  
Дин же вполне доволен жизнью, обедом и ангелом, который оказался не мёртв.  
— Мы волновались за тебя, — пеняет Дин, пережёвывая бургер, — обычно ты звонишь, когда отчаливаешь искать Бога, по крайней мере, дважды в день, а то и чаще.  
Лицо Кастиэля становится мягче:  
— Прости, Дин.  
— Забей, — легко кивает Дин, как будто это пустяки, большое дело. Решительно игнорируя тот факт, что часом раньше содрал бы шкуру с любого, только бы узнать, где ангел. — Просто, знаешь, звони, чтоб мы знали, что ты в норме.  
— Порой бывает сложно отследить ход времени, каким оно течёт для вас. Иначе я бы убедился, что вы знаете – я молчал не потому, что меня заставили молчать.  
— А потому что был на дне морском, — бормочет Дин.  
Кастиэль кивает:  
— Не самая лучшая зона покрытия.  
Дин глядит ему в лицо, спокойное, усталое и чуточку разочарованное, как бы тот ни старался это скрыть.  
— Мне жаль, что ты ничего не нашёл, — тихо говорит он, — там, внизу.  
— Там очень мирно, — признаётся Кастиэль. — Холодно, тяжело и мирно.  
— И мокро, надо думать, — добавляет Дин.  
Уголок рта Кастиэля чуть-чуть приподнимается вверх:  
— Да, и очень мокро.  
Дин тянет из пакета последнюю картошку и размышляет, голоден ли Кас, бывает ли он голоден вообще – или же ест только ради вкуса.  
А ещё Дин уверен, у него в сумке были сладости, которые теперь куда-то делись.  
Наверно, Сэм отдал их Люциферу.

~~~

Кастиэль стойко выдерживает до тех пор, пока наутро Сэм не уходит в прачечную. Дин ещё дремлет, ткнувшись носом в руку, когда сквозь сон слышит тихий звук загрузки.  
Он благодушно ворчит и заставляет себя проснуться, перевернувшись и приподнявшись на локтях.  
Кастиэль расстался с плащом и пиджаком, и даже с ботинками на этот раз, и, устроившись на Сэмовой кровати, балансирует ноутбуком на коленках. Экран слишком далеко, изображение размыто, и Дин не знает, чем тот занят.  
Дин отбрасывает простыню, поднимается и, попутно хлопнув Каса по плечу, скрывается в ванной.  
Итак, у него три варианта: а) рассказать Касу, что он случайно обнаружил некоторые неподходящие реакции… чувства, по отношению к нему; б) проигнорировать тот факт, что между ними что-то есть, раз уж в реальной жизни всё так или иначе не случится; или в) и дальше страдать в ванной, как последняя плакса.  
Дин глядит на себя в зеркало; на щеке красуется влажная полоса от зубной пасты.  
Класс, Винчестер, высший класс.  
Когда Дин появляется из ванной, натягивая футболку и рассеивая кругом пар и брызги, ангел по-прежнему зависает с компьютером. И с такой пугающей интенсивностью таращится в экран, что там с равным успехом может быть нечто занятное или кошмарное.  
Кас всё-таки странный, офигенный, но странный.  
И пожалуй, Дину это нравится.  
Одно он знает наверняка. Если притворяться, будто ничего не изменилось, между ними всё станет очень, очень странно. Вариант б – просто катастрофа, которая только и ждёт, чтобы случиться. И если Дин не соберётся с духом и не расскажет всё, как есть, всё закончится неловкостью, и ангел решит – это его вина. Потому что Кас всегда винит себя во всех неловкостях.  
Дин садится на краю кровати, в паре дюймов от ступни Кастиэля, которая кажется до странности маленькой в практичном тёмно-синем носке.  
Глубоко вдохнув, Дин захлопывает ноут.  
Кастиэль поднимает взгляд, как будто знает, что так просят о внимании.  
— Я должен тебе что-то сказать, — начинает Дин. — Это немного трудно, но я не хочу, чтобы у нас всё было заморочено, и не хочу, чтобы мы сами заморачивались, Кас, — ей-ей, это последнее, что он хочет.  
Кастиэль очень осторожно снимает ноут с колен и полностью разворачивается к Дину, и по движениям, свободным и расслабленным, Дин понимает: тот сейчас человек, насколько вообще может им быть.  
— Ты можешь сказать мне всё, что хочешь, Дин, я никогда не стану тебя судить.  
Дин на это надеется, очень надеется. На миг ему вдруг кажется: Кас расстроится, или – о боги – посмеётся над ним. И всё же, всё же… это не то, что можно просто ляпнуть, как придётся.  
Дин придумывает десяток способов начать, и каждый чёртов раз не находит верный.  
Будь он ангелом, он бы выпалил всё, как на духу, чудаковато и предельно честно. Но по крайней мере, он бы всё рассказал. Сейчас же Дин испытывает катастрофическую нехватку слов.  
Как, чёрт возьми, оно случается в фанфиках?  
Так, нет, стоять, это плохой источник вдохновения. В нём от признания до секса шесть абзацев, и Дин уж точно не готов…  
 _Да что за хрень он тут разводит? Сидит тут, пялится на Каса и как последний идиот спорит с самим собой?_  
Кастиэль по-прежнему глядит на него, выжидающе и бесконечно терпеливо.  
— У меня к тебе чувства, — произносит Дин, и вау, супер, как раз то, чего он и боялся – совсем по-девчачьи. — Не платонические.  
Кас глядит на него.  
— Уже какое-то время. Хотя я сперва не замечал, а потом собирался сказать тебе так, чтобы… чтобы ты не решил, что всё из-за тебя. Я подумал, ты должен знать. Что временами я думаю о тебе в таком смысле. И что сама мысль поцеловать тебя пугает меня до чёртиков, но я так сильно этого хочу, что мне уже просто наплевать, — он выдаёт всё это на одном дыхании, и сам удивляется, насколько вышло стройно. Неловко, но стройно.  
Кас по-прежнему глядит на него.  
— Я надеялся, ты на это что-то скажешь, — в отчаянии прибавляет Дин, потому что это одна из тех вещей, которая требует хоть какого-то ответа.  
— Ты уже знаешь – я люблю тебя, — просто говорит Кастиэль.  
И _чёрт возьми_ , это ничуть не помогает. Вот нисколько.  
— Но не так, — отчаянно выдыхает Дин, — не так. Ты же не хочешь, правда же, не хочешь со мной спать, и путаться во всех этих человеческих заскоках…  
— Дин…  
— Ты же этого не хочешь, — полузадушено завершает Дин, и кажется, он что есть сил пытается убедить ещё и самого себя.  
— Может, тебе лучше спросить у меня, чего я хочу, — тихо говорит Кастиэль, и у Дина вмиг захватывает дыхание.  
Снова дышать получается только с третьей попытки.  
— А чего бы ты хотел, Кас?  
Следует долгая, долгая пауза, и Дин начинает волноваться: может, он его сломал?..  
— Мои чувства к тебе также не совсем платонические, — медленно говорит Кастиэль – и не отводит глаз, отчего у Дина сжимается что-то в груди. Как будто Кас признал истиной что-то давнее, что-то, о чём он долго раздумывал, но молчал. И возможно, так никогда и не заговорил бы. — Я хотел бы испытать это… с тобой.  
Дин чувствует, как в горле застревает собственный пульс. Странный неровный перестук, который, наверно, заставил бы его сесть, если бы Дин и так не сидел на кровати.  
Кастиэль хмурится, неуверенно и почти незаметно.  
Приоткрывает рот и снова закрывает его, и Дин впервые за долгое время видит, как Кас борется со своими мыслями.  
— Только я не вполне уверен, что в этом теле смогу откликнуться тебе, как смог бы человек, — несмело признаётся он, словно боится разочаровать его. — Иными словами, я ощущаю всё не так, как ты.  
И вот теперь он на секунду отворачивается.  
Дин чувствует себя задетым – он совсем не хочет, чтобы всё дело было в нём одном.  
— Кас.  
И не успевая подумать, ухватывает Каса за плечо, а потом не может разжать пальцы. Кас под рубашкой тёплый.  
И ведь он касался его сотню раз.  
 _Сотню раз._  
Не должно быть никакой разницы.  
Но она есть.  
— Кас, я не прошу тебя о том, что ты не хочешь или не можешь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты был человеком, чтобы и пытался – не хочу. Дело ведь и в тебе тоже, в твоих желаниях и нежеланиях. К тому же, реальность отличается от книг, так? — он мельком косится на компьютер, — или от фанфиков. Она путанная, и неловкая, и всё идёт наперекосяк, и не кончается сразу после секса. Но это настоящая жизнь, самая настоящая.  
Кастиэль глядит на него так, словно хочет, отчаянно хочет поверить.  
Дин стискивает его плечо.  
— Кас, тебе не нужно что-то делать, или пытаться стать кем-то другим. Я влюбился не в твою книжную версию…  
От удивления Кас совсем легко клонит голову на бок.  
…  
До Винчестера доходит, в чём именно он сейчас признался.  
Внутренний голос награждает его бурными саркастическими овациями.


	10. Безопасный режим

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Дина доводит Дин из фанфика, а Сэм не знает, где «вторая база»*.

Два часа ночи – не лучшее время для раздумий о природе его отношений с Кастиэлем. Но два часа ночи – всё, что у него есть, так что Дин намерен взять себя в руки и во всём разобраться.  
Сэм дрыхнет на другой кровати, раскинувшись на спине, словно изображал снежного ангела, но на полдороги устал и рухнул спать. Время от времени он бормочет что-то о крыльях, и Дин совершенно уверен, что ничего не хочет знать.  
Ну и вот, Дин лежит и гадает, есть ли между ним и Касом что-то.  
Они признали – в случае Дина, ненамеренно – что оба немного влюблены и что в какой-то момент это может привести к прикосновениям сексуального характера.  
А значит, да, между ним и Касом наверно что-то есть.  
 _Что-то_.   
Забыв на секундочку, что Кас технически парень, и что он ангел. А ещё, насколько Дин в курсе, до сих пор девственник.  
Забыв обо всех этих важных вещах.  
Кастиэль провёл последние два или три месяца, читая про секс, которым они заняты в сети. Читая про смелый, раскованный и очень живописный секс.  
Несколько минут Дин таращится в потолок, обдумывая мысль.  
Потом выскальзывает из постели, тянет из сумки Сэма ноут и направляется в ванную.  
Садится, откинувшись спиной на змеевик, и запускает машину, морщась от приветственного треньканья – в ванной эта зараза звучит в сто раз сильней. Прям-таки _обличающе_.  
Дин проверяет, запер ли он дверь – не хватало ещё, чтоб Сэм припёрся, ну нет, покорнейше благодарю.  
Не то чтобы он вытворяет нечто жуткое, он всего лишь проверяет. Хочет понять, с чем столкнулся. Узнать, какое представление сложилось у Кастиэля об этом всём – ну, если бы у них правда был секс, в реальной жизни.  
Дин совершенно уверен: интернет несколько приукрасил его способности, несильно.  
Или очень сильно.  
Он первым признает, что хорош в постели. Даже больше – редкостно хорош. Он любит секс, секс – это офигенно. У него огромный опыт, он почти всё перепробовал хотя бы по разу, и к тому же он внимательный. Он должен быть уверен, что сделал максимум и всем, кто спит с ним, так же круто.  
Итак, у него есть навык – ладно, не там, где присутствует ещё один член, но в остальном ведь всё по-прежнему? Это как перейти с автомата на механику, придётся чуть привыкнуть, и всё-таки он в состоянии водить. Основной принцип тот же.  
Дин листает историю сайтов, находит свалку фиков, которую читал Кас, и открывает первый в списке.  
Это ау-шка, где сам он приключенец вроде Индианы Джонса, а Кас библиотекарь, и они ищут какую-то гробницу. Дин посмеивается, и пролистывает до сцены секса.  
Секс случается под финиш, в палатке. Они вымокли под тропическим ливнем, вынуждены раздеться и Дин «изнемогает от страсти».   
Он фыркает и звук эхом отражается в ванной.  
Библиотекарь-Кас любит, когда грубо и сзади.  
Дин открывает следующий фик…  
Чёрт подери, какой дурак поставил мелкий розовый текст на синий фон? Дин моргает в экран – да ну на фиг, глаза ему ещё понадобятся. Он захлопывает вкладку, даже не просмотрев рассказ.  
Дальше… оу, куча предупреждений «ангст». Дин проматывает семь страниц сюжета, так что не в курсе, отчего там все страдают. Но трах начинается с того, что сам он зверски зол, а Кастиэль, похоже, провинился и ждёт наказания.  
Ангел уже на коленях и Дин прекрасно знает, чем всё обернётся.  
У него-из-фанфика определённо пунктик на волосах Кастиэля – он постоянно оттаскивает его голову то назад, то вверх, чтобы посмотреть на ангела.  
Сейчас он, напротив, притягивает его к себе, большим пальцем приоткрывая рот и…  
Потом всё становится грубо, развязно и жёстко, и Дин мельком думает: наверно, ему должно быть неловко читать такое про Каса. А потом понимает, что несколько месяцев Кас занимался именно этим.   
Читал _именно эти_ истории.  
Дин листает дальше – и да, вот она, бессюжетная потрахушка. Они покрыты ядом какого-то суккуба – что уже полнейший бред – и отжигают тут же, на жертвенном алтаре с жертвенным маслом.  
Трижды, в семи различных позах.  
После которых колени возненавидят его до конца дней. А на последней, Дин уверен, он свернёт себе шею.  
 _Блядь_.  
В следующем фике на них обрушивается снежный шторм, и обмен теплом оборачивается сексом. Буквально: вот ещё они пытаются выжить в арктическом холоде, а минуту спустя Дин как ни в чём не бывало пользуется лёгким замешательством Кастиэля.   
Он-из-фанфика какой-то ушлёпок.  
Дальше – подряд пять фиков чистейшей порнухи, грязной, изобретательной, иногда грубой, трах ради траха, сунь-язык-туда-где-его-и-близко-не-должно-быть. Дин читает про себя такое, о чём – хвала всем богам! – знать не знал.  
И как, чёрт возьми, каждый раз обходится без рвотного рефлекса? Дин сбился со счёта, сколько раз член Каса побывал у него в глотке. Они что, думают, это наследственное? Или что отпадный секс наделяет тебя волшебными способностями?  
Или, что ещё хуже, может, дело в выносливости? Да будь оно проклято, теперь он чувствует себя чудовищно неполноценным – из-за _себя самого_ , и это просто жесть! Конечно, он не уверен насчёт Кастиэля, что с ним возможно, а что нет, но, чёрт возьми, сам он всего лишь человек. Человек, зато вот эти – явно нелюди. Ему давно уже не семнадцать, но и в семнадцать он не проделал бы и половины таких фокусов.  
Ему уже страшно читать дальше.  
Но он читает всё равно.  
Следующий фик – длинная апокалиптическая ау-шка. Где Кастиэль яростен, жесток и неотразим. А заодно непостижим, о чём Дин периодически забывает. На середине фика есть момент, где Кас в бою совсем крутой и офигенный, Дин отвлекается на бой, и вынужден вернуться и прочесть чёртов фанфик с самого начала.  
К моменту, когда он дочитывает до конца, его ноги впадают в глубокую спячку.  
Кастиэль трахает его на капоте Импалы.  
Он в самом деле _трахает_ его.  
Дин абсолютно уверен: в реальности это будет очень больно, особенно притом, что это делает не человек.  
Хотя он-из-фика тащится; по правде, он умоляет о большем в мельчайших деталях, и подставляется как чёртов профи.  
 _Ёб твою мать_.  
Дин захлопывает ноут.  
В последний раз, когда он так же дико разрывался между паническим ужасом и совершенно отчаянным желанием подрочить, ему было четырнадцать.  
Не самое блестящее время его сексуальной выдержки и мастерства.  
Дин чувствует себя затраханным.  
До жути, целиком и полностью затраханным.  
Он ещё долго прячется в ванной.

~~~

Когда Дин возвращается с завтраком, Сэм уже умудрился где-то купить кофе. Развалившись на столе и периодически зевая, брат вяло таращится в пространство.  
Дин падает на стул, и Сэм придвигает к нему второй стаканчик.  
Дин долгую минуту глядит на него:  
— Хочу ли я узнать, чем вы с Люцифером занимались прошлой ночью? — любопытствует он.  
Сэм вздыхает:  
— Когда ты прекратишь так говорить? Всё совсем не так.  
Дин фыркает, и по одному этому понятно: он ему не верит.  
— Он предлагал мне показать крылья, — тихо произносит Сэм.  
Дин не доносит стаканчик до рта.  
— А ты что?  
— Сказал, что до сих пор не верю, будто он не хочет всех нас уничтожить, — печально отзывается Сэм.  
И Дин разражается хохотом. Он хохочет и никак не может остановиться.  
— Чего? — у Сэма теперь такое взбешенное лицо, и оттого ещё смешней.  
Дин бьёт ладонью по столу:  
— Старик, ты как девчонка, которая не расстанется с девственностью, пока он не признается в любви. Неудивительно, что он по-прежнему достаёт тебя.  
— Пошёл ты, — огрызается Сэм и допивает свой кофе в гневном молчании.  
Дин ржёт, пока у него не начинают болеть скулы.  
Наконец, Сэм откашливается и смотрит на него:  
— Так, а зачем ты брал ноут ночью?  
Дин пытается собраться и одновременно себя не выдать, но подозревает: Сэм знает его слишком хорошо.  
— Как ты узнал?  
Сэм склоняет голову на бок, будто пытается прочесть Дина по лицу.  
— Батарея была на нуле, пришлось ставить на зарядку. А Кас всегда подключает питание, когда закончит.  
— Исследование, — ровно говорит Дин. — Я проводил исследование.

~~~

Закончив мыть машину, Дин возвращается в номер и находит там Каса. Тот сидит на краю кровати, отрабатывая навык быть свободным и расслабленным, когда этого никто не ждёт.  
На секунду Дин чувствует острую нерешительность, ведь он почти всё утро читал про них порно – много, много порнухи. Детальной и совершенно невозможной порнухи, после которой ему не выжить ни в одном ау. О чём он, чёрт возьми, думал? Да лучше б он вообще о ней не знал.  
Он приказывает себе перестать валять дурака.  
Это настоящая жизнь, и Кас достаточно умён, чтобы понимать – в реальности всё иначе. Точно как Кастиэль во плоти отличается от книжного Кастиэля. Дин это знает. Всегда знал. И хочет этого Кастиэля, странного, серьёзного, не от мира сего и порой раздражающего до чёртиков.  
— Привет, Кас, — говорит он.  
Кастиэль поднимает голову:  
— Здравствуй, Дин, — и голос у него и серьёзный, и тёплый. Чудн’о, и в этом он весь. Есть столько крохотных отличий, о которых не писал Чак, не зная о них или решив, они того не стоят. Дин же помнит каждую чёртову мелочь.  
Кастиэль опять сидит с конфетами, круглыми, цветными и яркими, слишком большими для M&Ms. Похоже, развращать сверхъестественных существ входит у Сэма в привычку. Он какой-то небесный поставщик искушений. Если к ним на порог однажды заявится Анна, подёргиваясь и требуя конфет, Дин положит этому конец.  
— Где вчера был? — спрашивает он. Потому как, ну правда, вчера Сэм нарушил их небольшую сценку, вернувшись с пончиками и чистыми вещами. Хотя, конечно, Кастиэль пробыл ещё довольно долго, чтобы не винить себя в его исчезновении.  
Такое чувство, словно Кас осторожничает с ним, своим особенным ангельским образом. Как будто понимает: вчерашний разговор всё изменил. Притом, что Кас обычно беспокоится о Дине куда больше, чем о себе самом, выходит, если он и держался в стороне, то скорей всего желая предоставить Дину личное время.  
— Мне показалось, я недостаточно тщательно собирал информацию о планах Люцифера, и я опросил нескольких демонов.  
— И получил ответы? — любопытствует Дин.  
— Я убедил их мне ответить, — серьёзно отвечает Кастиэль.  
Дин думает, хм, а Кас, который вот-вот станет небесным мерзавцем, правда крут, и мельком отмечает: «странно». А потом делает то, что, наверно, давно уже должен был сделать.  
Ухватившись за расстёгнутый ворот рубашки, он склоняется вниз.  
Это немножко похоже на падение.  
У Кастиэля тёплые, шероховатые губы, чуть вздохнув, он поднимает голову ему навстречу.  
Дин не открывает рта, не требует большего, и всё равно выходит интимно до странности.  
Он отстраняется, Кас наблюдает за ним, и не то чтобы Дин всю жизнь провёл, целуясь после сигнала к действию… но без единого намёка всё гораздо трудней.  
— Всё же хорошо, да? — быстро говорит он и чувствует себя по-идиотски, ведь сам только что пообещал себе не впадать в неловкий подростковый возраст.  
Кастиэль медленно, торжественно кивает:  
— Ты можешь делать так, когда захочешь, — глубокими голосом добавляет он, как будто это не дурацкое клише, а официальное и полное согласие.  
Дин вздёргивает бровь; вообще-то он надеется на большее прямо сейчас. Хотя бы маленький намёк, что они читают одну и ту же книгу, пусть и на разных страницах.  
— А ты? Что если захочешь ты?  
Кастиэль хмурится и вдруг, как будто осознав, чего ждёт Дин, протягивает руку и кончиками пальцев проводит ему по запястью. А потом обхватывает руку и чуть заметно тянет на себя.  
Дин облегчённо выдыхает и склоняется снова.  
Этот поцелуй невинным не назвать.  
Его руки неожиданно оказываются в волосах Кастиэля, что на мгновение странно и неловко… а потом Дин понимает – это они, только они и никто кроме.  
Он улыбается, что некоторым образом прерывает поцелуй.  
Кастиэль не возражает.  
Дин отпускает его.  
— Понравилось? — пытливо спрашивает он.  
— Да, — просто отвечает Кастиэль, губы у него влажные и чуть покрасневшие.  
Похоже, он слегка ошеломлён.  
Дин думает: может, всё не так уж и страшно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Вторая база» - термин из бейсбола, как метафора: верхняя часть тела партнёра; стимуляция груди/сосков, как через бельё или рубашку, так и без них.  
> Также на базы иногда разделяют не тело, а доступ к нему: 1я база - признания и поцелуи; 2я - ласки руками; 3я - то же ртом; 4я - полноценный секс.  
> Всё (ц) urbandictionary.com


	11. Настройки конфиденциальности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Сэм ранен при исполнении, Дин – ужасная сиделка, а Винчестер решает довериться фанфику.

Когда Дин возвращается в номер, Каса уже нет.  
Зато Сэм по-прежнему на месте, лежит на кровати; его левая нога покоится на подушках, собранных со всего номера. Обмотанная всеми бинтами и повязками, какие только у них нашлись, она смахивает на древний хрупкий египетский артефакт. Под бинтами порядочно швов – прошлой ночью Дину пришлось поработать неотложкой и вовсю штопать раны. Но если где сейчас и видно кровь, так только на разодранных старых сэмовых джинсах, отправленных в мусорку, да на паре гостиничных полотенец.  
— Где Кас? — спрашивает Дин.  
— Ушёл проверить, не осталось ли чего от гарпий, — не поднимая глаз отзывается Сэм.  
Хмыкнув, Дин бросает пиджак на спинку стула. А потом очень тщательно оценивает расстояние до кровати Сэма… чтобы лихо рухнуть на её край. Сэм шипит, вцепившись в ногу, а потом выдаёт ему настолько кислую мину, что она легко обставит целый парад кислых мин.  
Дин пакостно ухмыляется.  
— Когда новая нечисть обгрызёт _твою_ ногу, я не стану сочувствовать, — цедит Сэм сквозь зубы.  
Пару мгновений Дин удерживается от искушения похлопать Сэма по ноге за эту милую ремарку. Впрочем, всё равно не успевает – Сэм запускает в него книжкой.  
— Лучше используй пару своих действующих ног по назначению и достань мне чего-нибудь выпить.  
— Какой же ты засранец в этих перевязках, — жалуется Дин. Но всё же неохотно поднимается и идёт искать принцессе что-нибудь безалкогольное и девчачье. Мерзкое тёпленькое пойло.  
Снаружи стоит торговый автомат, Дин покупает колу, и если Сэм примется ныть, что она не диетическая, то может сам пойти и взять, что пожелает. Или уговорить Каса притащить ему еды. Блин, а ведь Кас ещё и согласится – Сэм всегда такой чертовски вежливый. Хотя, похоже, брат в тайне боится использовать ангела для чёрной работы. Как будто считает, что от этого в раю начнутся пробки.  
Дин разворачивается – и почти впечатывается в ангела. Нет, в самом деле, они же это уже выясняли! Он поднимает упавшую банку колы и прикидывает, взорвётся ли она в руках у Сэма, попытайся тот её открыть. Было бы неплохо. Славный бонус.  
— Ты чёртов ниндзя, ты знаешь об этом.  
Кастиэль глядит в ответ – странным, спокойным, но выжидающим взглядом, как будто собирается сказать что-то важное, но не уверен, подходящий ли момент. Кажется, Дин начинает понимать, что это значит. Ухватившись за плащ, он притягивает Каса ближе, и тот с готовностью подаётся навстречу. Податливо и мягко заступая в его личное пространство.  
Похоже, Кас рад самой возможности заступить.  
Дин роняет ему в карман банку колы:  
— Принцесса Винчестер требует напитков, — поясняет он.  
Кастиэль смотрит вниз, на перекосившиеся полы плаща, хмурится и всё так же нахмуренно поднимает взгляд.  
— Если ты принесёшь ему колы, он будет чувствовать себя особенным, — протяжно намекает Дин.  
Судя по виду, Кастиэль обдумывает мысль. И признаёт задачу выполнимой.  
Дин следует за ним обратно в комнату. Но видно, Сэм пропустит вкусный кофеиновый душ – он уже спит, с раскрытой на груди парой книжек.  
— Очень вовремя. Я уж было думал, мне придётся придушить его подушкой.  
Дин наблюдает, как Кастиэль подкрадывается к постели, крайне осторожно снимает книжки и ровной стопкой складывает на столе. Ни дать ни взять, ответственный родитель. Усмехнувшись, как всё перемешалось, Дин сгребает его за перекошенный плащ и тянет на себя, пока спокойно-любопытный взгляд не оказывается совсем близко. И целует, пока тот не расслабляется, делаясь мягче, становясь человеком. Потому что он знает, как им быть. Дин отпускает его, и Кастиэль косится на Сэма. Будто без слов понял правило «никаких поцелуев перед братом».  
— Он потерян для мира, — отмахивается Дин.  
Ну, почти.

~~~

Сэм таращится на снежно-белый потолок.  
И он уже не в номере мотеля, он где-то далеко, где чище, и пахнет черешней, а на полу дорогие ковры. Странно, до чего привычной стала эта комната. Сэм осторожно приподнимается на локти, потом, поморщившись, садится – нога протестует вспышкой боли. Она болит точно так же, как минуту назад. Вот же… И кто это решил, что ему нужно таскать за собой боевые ранения в сон? Ужасно нечестно. Почему нельзя оставить побитое и ломаное тело там, в реальности, а здесь оказаться здоровым и неотразимым? Не то чтобы он не ценит напоминание, до чего он особенный – ведь боль делает тебя осторожным и подозрительным, а рядом с Люцифером быть начеку не повредит. Но эта чёртова нога болит! Дин заштопал его качественно, но не слишком-то деликатно – что там, в реальности, что здесь. Мир кругом несправедлив.  
— Что с тобой произошло?  
Сэм подпрыгивает и тут же жалеет об этом – нога в тысячный раз напоминает о своём присутствии.  
Люцифер развалился в кресле напротив. И так сурово оглядывает перевязку Сэма, будто та наносит ему личное оскорбление. Сэм впервые видит его таким… сердитым. Медленное, тихое и тягучее раздражение затопляет комнату своим гнётом.  
Сэм всегда знал: в Люцифере таится что-то жуткое, но сейчас оно наконец-то проявилось на свет.  
— Захария послал нас в гнездо гарпий, — отвечает Сэм. — Дину пришлось выдирать меня из их когтей, но они успели разодрать мне всю ногу. Дин накладывал швы.  
— А где был Кастиэль? — тихо спрашивает Люцифер, и эта приглушённость не от любопытства, она настойчивей и холодней.  
— Кастиэль прикончил ту, что вцепилась мне в лицо, — говорит Сэм, Касу надо отдать должное. — И я свалился на Дина. Если бы не Кас, меня бы сейчас переваривала эта тварь. Кас был крут.  
— А ведь стоило только сказать мне, где ты, — попрекает Люцифер.  
— Сам знаешь, не могу, — мирно отзывается Сэм. — И не стану рассказывать тебе о том, о чём не должен, не стану и всё тут, — едва ли ему стоит продолжать. Иначе разговор сведётся к мировому господству, к тому, что большая часть человечества никому не нужна и вселенная не станет по ней скучать. Сэм учится уводить беседу от тем, интересных Люциферу.  
Люцифер молчит, но в нём чувствуется какая-то напряжённость, точно он от чего-то удерживает себя. Будто бы смирился, но совсем не рад неизбежному злу – не знать, никогда не знать, что сейчас с Сэмом. Сэм отчаянно пытается придумать, как бы разрядить обстановку. Но Люцифер уже выскальзывает из кресла и перебирается на край его кровати.  
— Ты что делаешь?  
— Помогаю, — просто говорит Люцифер, очень аккуратно закатывая Сэму джинсы на больной ноге.  
— Так, что мы говорили насчёт прикосновений? — настаивает Сэм. Впрочем, у него сейчас ни сил, ни координации вернуть себе конечность. Пусть даже он совершенно уверен: захоти Люцифер сделать что-то ужасное, он бы уже это сделал.  
Тот закатывает глаза, и у Сэма закрадывается мрачное подозрение – этому дьявол набрался у него.  
— Я не пристаю к тебе. Я собираюсь тебя починить.  
Он говорит это как ни в чём не бывало. Как будто Сэм – предмет мебели или покосившаяся картина. По идее Сэм должен оскорбиться, но за всем этим скрывается что-то ещё. Что-то, отчего Люцифер действует с такой неожиданной бережностью. Сэм болезненно, неловко наклоняется и перехватывает его руку.  
— У меня будут проблемы, если завтра я вдруг проснусь здоровым, — говорит он. — Они решат, я отдал тебе что-то. Выдал Винчестерские тайны, или пообещал что-то сделать, или позволил касаться в эротическом смысле.  
Люцифер вздёргивает бровь.  
Сэм чувствует мимолётное смущение – похоже, он провёл слишком много времени в компании Дина, Кастиэля и интернета. К тому же, пожалуй, не стоит забывать, что его преследует во сне хозяин ада. Во всём виноваты эти дурацкие джинсы. Сэм выпускает руку Люцифера и отсаживается подальше с болезненным фырканьем.  
— Слушай, такой уж у Дина ход мыслей, потому что Дин – это Дин, — Сэм отказывается извиняться перед дьяволом за то, что его брат повёрнутая на сексе шлюха. Даже если это правда.  
— Дай я хотя бы сниму боль, — Люцифер осторожно касается краёв перевязки. И это на редкость заманчивое предложение, с тех пор как Дин заявил, что у них не осталось обезболивающих, и Сэму стоит смириться и перестать ныть. Но Сэм пообещал Дину не брать ничего у дьявола, что бы тот ни предлагал.  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — отзывается Сэм.  
Он чувствует тепло чужой ладони, обернувшейся вокруг ноги – ладони гладкой, тяжёлой и совсем обычной. Люцифер не убирает руку, как будто видит трещины в его решимости и готов окончательно её доломать.  
— Пожалуйста, мне будет много проще, если ты оставишь всё как есть, — говорит Сэм.  
Люцифер долгое мгновение глядит на него, а потом очень осторожно и очень неохотно убирает руку. Сэм мгновенно жалеет об этом – нога протестует пульсирующей, раздражённой агонией, и вздох облегчения звучит совсем не облегчённо. Закатив глаза, Люцифер стаскивает с края постели подушку и аккуратно подсовывает её Сэму под щиколотку. На лице читается вселенское отвращение к банальным медицинским процедурам. Как будто он выше этого. Сэм мельком удивляется от мысли, что Люцифер нехотя применяет на нём полезные навыки смертного, даже толком не понимая, зачем. Странным образом Сэм чувствует себя польщённым.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, как зверски трудно для тебя что-то сделать? — замечает Люцифер с каким-то необычным, ласковым раздражением.  
— Я всё ещё не убеждён в твоих мотивах, — отвечает Сэм, — так что будет не слишком разумно позволять тебе что-то.  
Дьявол с досадой выдыхает.  
Сэм пытается устроить подушку удобней, но в итоге только дёргает ногой и морщится от боли. Люцифер мгновенно тянется к нему, точно собрался предотвратить эту вспышку, но замирает, так и не коснувшись. Собирает пальцы в кулак и опускает руку на колено.  
— Я пообщаюсь с Захарией, — тихо говорит он, и это звучит как обещание. Нет, даже не обещание, а нечто, что непременно произойдёт. Неизбежность.  
Сэм откидывается на подушки.  
— Не собираюсь ему сочувствовать. Мы ненавидим Захарию, и совершенно уверены, что и ангелы его ненавидят; нам пока не встречался тот, кому бы он понравился. Дин думает, он жульничал на ангельских ГОСах, ведь даже для ангела он кретин, каких поискать. Впрочем, наше мнение не в счёт, потому как ангелы нас тоже не жалуют. Ну, за редким исключением.  
— Кто-то из них вам помог?  
Сэм жмёт плечами:  
— Анна, она милая и помогала нам, по крайней мере, в последний раз, когда мы её видели… — нахмурившись, Сэм косится на Люцифера: — Ты ведь не собираешься вести чёрный список?  
Люцифер выглядит уж слишком невинно, и это просто неправильно.  
— Не так, как ты думаешь, — уклончиво отвечает он.  
Сэм не уверен, должен ли сочувствовать тем, на кого Люцифер имеет зуб, если и Сэму они не слишком нравятся. Как бы там ни было, Захарию, пожалуй, стоит навечно загнать в дурной фанфик. В один из тех жутких мпрег-ов с тентаклями, где все чуть что рыдают в три ручья. К примеру в тот, что он скрывал от Кастиэля ещё с их первого неловкого разговора о том, как разные сетевые авторы по-разному интерпретируют образ Дина, данный в оригинальном тексте. По крайней мере, как Сэм пытался это объяснить.  
— Собираешься устроить Захарии тёмную? Если честно, даже Дин этого хочет. При мне он как-то заявил – ну, если не дословно: «Передай Люсе, у него есть моё благословение пинать самодовольный зад Захарии на каждой ступеньке в ад».  
Спустя секунду Сэм понимает, _что_ сказал.  
— Э… то есть… Дин не собирался никого оскорблять, он по жизни всё сокращает.  
— А почему я должен оскорбиться? — с любопытством отзывается Люцифер.  
— Это женское имя, — осторожно поясняет Сэм, не уверенный в возможной реакции.  
Но вопреки ожиданиям, Люцифер смеётся, он вовсю хохочет над ним. И это не смех «Я намерен однажды как-нибудь хитро поработить мир» – это нечто совершенно новое. Это скорее «Сэм, ты до того потешный!» Сэм даже думает, не стоит ему ли обидеться. Но этот смех такой неожиданный и резкий, и такой странно грубый в своей реалистичности, что Сэм решает примириться. Он никогда раньше не слышал, чтоб ангел веселился так самозабвенно. Даже падший.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я в равной степени не женщина и не мужчина, — замечает Люцифер, всё ещё веселясь; он перестал метаться от одной эмоции к другой, как будто примеряя их. Теперь он искренне ими живёт.  
— А что ты тогда? — любопытствует Сэм.  
Люцифер полностью разворачивается к нему:  
— Сияние, слава и ярость, и искажённые пространства.  
Сэм уже слышал похожее описание от Каса, с одним лишь интересным уточнением.  
Кастиэль добавил _любовь_.  
— Звучит… Дин бы сказал «эпично».  
Люцифер улыбается.  
— Нет, всё понятно, вы не смотрите на нас сутки напролёт, ведь мы сумбурные, и странные, и порочные… — Сэм тормозит – определённо, не лучшее начало. — Нет, стоп, я должен убедить тебя не убивать нас, мы офигительные, — он на минуту задумывается. — Я не собираюсь рассказывать тебе про щенков и счастливых детишек, потому как едва ли ты любишь собак и детей. Но у нас есть скоростные тачки и реактивные самолёты, электричество, космические корабли, и мы работаем над телепортацией в Швейцарии. И я уверен, когда мы случайно найдём способ клонировать динозавров, тебя это тоже развлечёт, — Сэм отчаянно пытается придумать, что ещё может понравиться Люциферу. — Мороженое, карамельки, азартные игры, интернет, телевидение – и порнография, никак нельзя забывать порнографию!  
Люцифер глядит на него так, будто Сэм – самая захватывающая сущность, что ему доводилось видеть.  
— Нет человечества – нет порнографии в сети. Ангелам придётся самим придумывать порнуху, и – без обид – она будет ужасной.  
Сэм пытается представить какого-нибудь знакомого ангела за сочинением фанфика, и его мозг просто отказывается идти дальше. Бог мой, фанфик Уриэля будет _чудовищным_.  
— У вас же дикие пробелы в знаниях. А хороший фанфик требует понимания всей нелепости человеческой природы. Я как-то пытался объяснить Кастиэлю про Трансформеров, когда Импалу в фике сделали Трансформером…  
Люцифер выдаёт ему совершенно пустой взгляд, очевидно потеряв нить разговора.  
— Нет, серьёзно, я думал, вы, ребята, знаете обо всём на свете, — смеётся Сэм, — а уже сотню раз я нарывался на такой же взгляд у Каса.  
— Я был заперт в аду очень долгое время, — мягко напоминает Люцифер. И Сэм думает, может, он и вправду заслужил эту словесную оплеуху? Пусть даже Люцифер и не собирался его упрекать.  
— Прости, — неловко говорит Сэм, — ну-у, Трансформеры – это роботы, пришельцы из космоса, — замирает, — ты ведь знаешь, что такое роботы и пришельцы?  
Возведя глаза к потолку, Люцифер кивает.  
— Так вот, эти роботы-пришельцы могут превращаться в машины, фуры, самолёты и всякую технику и они – то есть Автоботы – сражаются со злыми роботами, Десептиконами. Они были очень популярны в восьмидесятых – как мультсериал, и модели, и прочие штуки. А потом про них сняли фильм… — Сэм запоздало понимает, что распинается Люциферу про Трансформеров.  
И мысленно поздравляет себя с тем, что его реальная жизнь наконец стала ещё чудней порнухи в интернете.  
— Как бы там ни было, машина оказалась Трансформером. А ты не был ангелом, ты был классическим дьяволом с рогами и копытами и огромными крыльями летучей мыши. Как на картинах Босха.  
Дьявол принимает слегка обиженный вид:  
— Босх чрезмерно любил метафоры поглощения, — уныло замечает он, и Сэм вздёргивает бровь. — И глазные яблоки.  
— Крылья летучей мыши это круто, — всё же пытается Сэм.  
— У меня нет мышиных крыльев, — судя по тону, Люцифер считает, что этим страшно разочарует Сэма. И в то же время сама идея раздражает или даже оскорбляет его. Эмоции Люцифера теперь как будто проявляются в цвете. Ему идёт. — Я ведь предлагал показать тебя крылья…  
— Кас дал понять, что для ангелов это нечто особенное. Очень личное, — Сэм отказывается процитировать – Кастиэль умудрился объяснить это на удивление грязно. Каким-то чудным, смущающим ангельским путём.  
Люцифер пожимает плечами – до странного человеческий жест в его исполнении выглядит крайне неуместно.  
— Невелика тайна, б’ольшая часть ада уже видела их.  
Сэм не знает, что в его словах заставляет вздрогнуть, но он вздрагивает.  
— Прости, я привык узнавать про ангелов от Каса и порой забываю…  
— Я по-прежнему ангел, — бесцветно и тихо отзывается Люцифер. Похоже, он решил, что повтори он это много раз, Сэм под конец ему поверит.  
— А ты… — Сэм осекается, не зная, стоит ли продолжать.  
— Я что? — наклоняет голову Люцифер. — Ты можешь спрашивать о чём угодно, ты же знаешь, Сэм. Мне всегда любопытно, что ты спросишь.  
Сэм долгую минуту молчит.  
— Кастиэль, когда не концентрируется, похож на камень, какой-то жёсткий, тяжёлый, неподвижный… а ты нет, — в словах против воли звучит подозрение.  
Люцифер протягивает руку.  
Сэм вздёргивает левую бровь, возвращая на место правую. И удивлённо рассмеявшись, тянется вперёд. Рука у Люцифера твёрже камня, холодная и мёртвая, как мрамор, совсем как и у Кастиэля, когда тот в ангельском режиме. И это странно: Люцифер никогда таким раньше не был. Не с ним.  
— Ага, точно, и мне интересно, почему он до сих пор такой, когда не задумывается об этом.  
Рука Люцифера в его хватке смягчается, делается реальней; кожа теплеет, становясь тонкой, бархатной и живой. Человеческой. Или достаточно на неё похожей. Достаточно для странного ощущения. Сэм очень медленно отпускает его.  
— Разница в попытках быть ангелом во плоти или плотью, заключившей в себе ангела, — говорит Люцифер, неторопливым движением раскрывая пальцы.  
— Правду сказать, и то, и другое звучит довольно жутко, — признаётся Сэм.  
— Впервые оказаться во плоти, никогда в ней прежде не нуждаясь, и есть «довольно жутко», — соглашается Люцифер. — Точно так же я мог бы забрать твоё тело, предоставив тебе обретаться вокруг исключительно собственным сознанием.  
— А теперь? Как оно ощущается теперь? — не отступает Сэм.  
— Плоть имеет определённые преимущества, — значительно отвечает Люцифер, и Сэму уж слишком знакомо это выражение.  
— Я тут всё думал: ты и меня сделаешь таким же? Мёртвым и неправильным на ощупь? — тихо спрашивает он напрямик.  
Веселье полностью исчезает с лица Люцифера:  
— Я не собираюсь делать тебя кем-то, отличным от того, кто ты сейчас, Сэм, — твёрдо произносит он.  
— Ты уже говорил это, но у меня по-прежнему нет ни одной догадки, зачем тебе ещё быть здесь.  
Сэм до сих пор этого не понимает. Этому нет причин. С чего бы вдруг Люциферу продолжать к нему являться, если тот бросил свои игры и не намерен заполучить его тело как сосуд? Это просто бессмысленно. Сэм не станет спорить: будучи Винчестером, он уникален. Ладно-ладно, может, не такой уж он особенный – Сэм почти ненавидит это слово – но родившись Винчестером, он стал… _инструментом_ , который нужно использовать, и этого Сэм никогда не забудет.  
Как не забудет и свой страх: быть Винчестерской крови – единственное, на что он сгодится.  
Люцифер прикасается к нему, обхватывает за руку и тянет, медленно, неотступно, до тех пор, пока Сэм не оборачивается к нему. Чувствуя на запястье жёсткие пальцы и жар чужой кожи.  
— Я не хочу использовать тебя как вместилище, Сэм, больше не хочу. Я клянусь тебе, — и за горячим низким рыком слышится усталая, почти раздражённая искренность.  
Вот оно, думает Сэм, момент истины, время решать. Стоит ли чуть поддаться? Счесть любопытство Люцифера подлинным – или никогда, никогда не верить ему. Сэм может принять его помощь, признать, что тот не хочет уничтожить всё вокруг, что апокалипсис ему больше не нужен. Сэм может прекратить все эти ехидные шуточки на тему обладания его собственным телом. Может больше не скрывать каждую мелочь из реальной жизни. Может попытаться хоть немного понять его. И в свою очередь чуть-чуть поиспользовать Люцифера. Это один из тех ключевых моментов, когда Сэм ещё, кажется, ни разу не поступил как надо. Как лучше для всех. Может, ему выпал шанс всё исправить? Сделать разумный, верный выбор.  
Или он мог бы… Не думай он _хоть одну проклятую секунду_ , что в фанфике они бы сейчас точно целовались…  
А теперь он не может думать ни о чём другом. И всё потому, что никто и никогда не смотрел на него с таким ожесточённым, подавляющим отчаянием – желая удержать его, желая _сохранить_. Во что бы то ни стало.  
А ещё потому, что в этих чёртовых фиках всегда всё так просто. Люди не спорят часами, не ночуют в холоднющих номерах, сражаясь с головной болью и храпом Дина, изгрызенные той тварью, за которой гонялись. Им не нужно ходить в туалет, или отскребать кровь с кулаков, пока костяшки не начнут кровоточить, или полжизни торчать в прачечных, вместо того, чтобы заняться чем получше. И всё повторяется, снова и снова и снова, неустанно, бесконечно и несправедливо, отнимая любого, кого ты бы мог полюбить. Оставляя тебя вымотанным, но ещё трепыхающимся, дышащим. И готовым возненавидеть за жесткость весь мир. А наутро ты должен проснуться и лично убедить Люцифера, что этот самый мир стоит спасения.  
В фанфике остановить апокалипсис можно в два счёта. Остроумный диалог, искромётная речь и один поцелуй. Но в жизни это не сработает. Как бы Сэму не хотелось обратного.  
…  
А, к чёрту.  
В хватке Сэма оказывается рубашка из джинсы, и так просто выходит сжать пальцы в кулак и потянуть на себя.  
Люцифер пахнет озоном и дымом, жар и ток взрываются на языке. Поцелуй получается жёстким и жадным – и совершенно реальным. И вкусным, это лучший поцелуй, что случился у Сэма за месяцы, чёртовы месяцы. Ленивый, запретный и грубый, он вот-вот перейдёт в нечто влажное и беспорядочное. Сэм был бы не против.  
И определённо, это _плохие прикосновения_.  
У Сэма нет оправданий – он не пьян, и не поплыл от обезболивающих. Ни единого оправдания, ни одного. Фанфик же не прокатит.  
Сэм отстраняется и резко, коротко выдыхает, глядя на Люцифера; тот по-прежнему слишком близко, и в лице его читается тихое ошеломление.  
— Сэм, — произносит он, и Сэм думает, может, это вопрос? Вопрос, на который у него нет ответа. Он должен оттолкнуть его – что-нибудь фыркнуть в отвращении и, чёрт возьми, _немедленно_ его оттолкнуть. Что было бы весьма разумно, если бы Сэм не поцеловал Люцифера первым.  
Он до сих пор не уверен, зачем это сделал.  
— А завтра ты обвинишь в этом меня, я прав? — тихо говорит Люцифер, и в его словах нет ни единой эмоции, которой Сэм может придумать название.  
— Да, — признаётся Сэм, ведь он же ранен, и с трудом соображает, так что за всё в ответе ангел – то есть демон, демон в ответе и во всём виноват.  
Господи, как же нога болит…  
…и он просыпается в номере мотеля, где темным темно.  
Губы у Сэма всё ещё влажные и чуть-чуть онемевшие.  
— Вот дерьмо, — выдыхает он в темноту.  
Где-то справа тихо шелестит простыня:  
— Сэм, ты в норме? — спрашивает Дин с другой кровати.  
Нет. Нет, ни разу нет.  
Он превратил свою жизнь в фанфик.  
Дин его убьёт.  
— А, да, я в порядке, Дин. Спи.


	12. Защита паролем

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Дин прикасается к ангелу, а Сэм живёт в мыльной опере.

Сэм не должен вернуться ещё пару часов, и других поводов Дину не нужно. А кроме того, Кастиэль с чудовищно серьёзным видом расположился у спинки кровати, бесшумно перелистывая одну из Сэмовых книг. Дин тянется к нему и вытаскивает из рук книжку. Ему донельзя нравится этот вечно удивлённый взгляд перед самым поцелуем. И нравится нарушать это удивление, заменяя его приглушённым удовольствием и тихим удовлетворением.  
И вообще, ангел жутко его отвлекает. Ну ладно, он с самого начала его отвлекал, но теперь-то Дин может отвлекаться, сколько хочется. Дин до сих пор не свыкся с мыслью, как много для него это значит. Он чуть отстраняется, думая рассказать об этом ангелу, но ангел цепко перехватывает его за футболку:  
— Не останавливайся, — и хриплый низкий голос превращает просьбу в приказ. Дину ничего не остаётся – только поцеловать его снова. Спустя несколько отчаянно долгих секунд невинное касание переходит во что-то настойчивее и глубже. Во что-то сильнее, и язык становится требовательней, зубы проходятся вдоль челюсти Каса, и всё это рискует завести очень далеко.  
Дин не уверен, что готов к этому «далеко». И похоже, Кастиэль чувствует так же: поцелуй постепенно прерывается. Кас откидывается назад взглянуть на него и… Дин его _сломал_. Волосы встрёпаны, влажный рот приоткрыт, губы мягкие, полные, чуть припухшие. Рубашка обнажает ключицу – Дин запускал пальцы под воротник каждый раз, когда Кас позволял целовать себя глубже. Он выглядит неряшливо, взъерошено и очень заманчиво. Дин _хочет_ его. Хочет с каким-то яростным, болезненным осознанием, что это _Кастиэль_ , и плевать, есть ли у него член или нет.  
Дин совершенно к этому готов.  
— Мы можем…  
— Да, — просто отвечает ангел.  
— А ты уверен?..  
— Да, — и Кас уже тянет с него футболку, будто только того и ждал: наконец-то дотрагиваться до обнажённой кожи и – о мой бог!.. – поклоняться ей. Уф, до чего кощунственно. Но Дин не против, нет, совсем не против. Особенно когда Кастиэль осторожно раскрывает пуговицу и молнию на его джинсах. Действуя медленно, как будто в первый раз – и чёрт возьми, может, правда в первый. Дин понимает, что должен помочь. Очень помочь.  
Кастиэль лишается пиджака и галстука в несколько быстрых и резких движений. Дин запускает ладони ему под рубашку, чувствует его тепло, гладкую кожу и частые выдохи и просто обязан притянуть его ближе. Кастиэль путается в рукаве и явно находит это недопустимым: тихий треск – и разорванная рубашка слетает с кровати.  
Что, кстати, чертовски горячо.  
Дин почти справляется с чужими брюками, но тут Кас заставляет его подняться, стягивает с него джинсы и боксеры. Кастиэль уже видел его голым. Кастиэль восстанавливал его. Но ведь тогда всё было по-другому. Не так, как сейчас…  
Кас прикасается к нему, пробегает ладонями по ногам, обхватывает бёдра. А потом ведёт руками вверх: вдоль болезненно твёрдого члена, по чувствительной коже на мошонке – быстрые касания костяшек и пальцев, долгое поглаживание ладонью. Дин глотает воздух и перехватывает его запястья:  
— Дай мне прикоснуться, — тихо просит он. Чёрт, он уже давным-давно перешагнул неуверенность насчёт члена другого парня. Он хочет, чтобы Кас чувствовал то же, хочет сам ощутить его тяжесть и жар. Хочет ласкать его быстрыми жадными прикосновениями. Он притягивает Каса за ремень и спускает его брюки по бёдрам и вниз, попутно цепляя жёсткую резинку белья.  
Кастиэль готов гораздо меньше, и Дин мгновение сомневается.  
— Ты в порядке? — нервно спрашивает он, ведь если что-то не так, если Кас не увяз в этом так же, как он, Дин хочет знать.  
— Да, — просто, твёрдо отвечает Кастиэль, ловит руку Дина и прижимает её к паху.  
Дин верит ему: Кастиэль до сих пор не привык к оболочке и, наверно, ему требуется чуть больше времени. Дин прикасается к нему, неторопливо и аккуратно, проводит ладонью по всей длине. Большим пальцем обводит головку – раз, другой – и Кастиэль охает, ошеломлённо и мягко. Дин отыскивает местечки, Дин касается чуть заметно, и Кастиэль, прикрывая глаза, неожиданно резко впивается пальцами ему в руку и талию.  
Они льнут друг к другу теснее, и между прикосновениями Дин целует его. Кастиэль любит целоваться, и мягко стонет ему в рот, и Дин в ответ целует сильней. Настойчиво и влажно, а руки ангела скользят ему по плечам, путаются в волосах, гладят щёку и шею. Он теперь совсем твёрдый в руках Дина, и бёдра мелко, коротко дёргаются ему навстречу. Дин хочет быть ещё ближе, нет, ему _нужно_ быть ближе.  
Кастиэль не возражает, опускается на простыни под напором Дина, и прикосновения обнажённых ног, и гладкое скольжение ладоней – всё это так ново, так странно и так хорошо. Дин крепче вжимается в горячие бёдра и пытается не тереться о мягкую, упругую кожу. Ничего не выходит, ведь чёрт, как же хорошо!.. Похоже, Кастиэль с ним согласен: он соскальзывает руками ему на бёдра и, ухватив, подтягивает чуть выше, чтобы на следующем жёстком движении оказаться ещё тесней.  
— Ты хочешь… тебе нравится так? — задыхается Дин.  
Кастиэль согласно рычит и притягивает его за шею – крепко и очень настойчиво. Чёрт, их не хватит надолго, но Дин подумает об этом потом, когда ангел не будет льнуть к нему всем телом, нетерпеливо прижимаясь твёрдым членом к его собственному. Это почти неудобно, и заводит до дрожи, и завтра непременно аукнется им, напомнив Дину, что они натворили. Они ловят дыхание друг друга, мягко, близко и так горячо, и Дину нравится, нравится, нравится – как Кас широко распахивает глаза, как вцепляется пальцами ему в бёдра на каждом движении. Как с готовностью раскрывается всякий раз, когда Дин склоняется его целовать.  
— Дин… — и мягкая нотка неуверенности сквозит за хриплым стоном его имени.  
Но Дин всё чувствует и сам, слышит, насколько тот близко.  
— Всё хорошо, всё правильно, давай же, — шепчет он; он хочет видеть это – видеть, как Кастиэль рухнет за край. Хочет ничуть не меньше собственной разрядки.  
Кастиэль под ним разбивается вдребезги и низко стонет в оглушительном блаженстве. Мягко, искренне, совершенно раскованно. Дин не отпускает его, продолжает держать, и неожиданно соскальзывает в теплоту чужой спермы. Он в жизни не делал ничего развратнее. Дин стонет, толкается сильней и срывается, крепко вжавшись в бёдра Кастиэля.   
Влажный тихий выдох касается его рта, как будто Кастиэль находит всё это неожиданно возбуждающим.  
Дин всё ещё приходит в себя, когда Кас целует его, исступлённо и бескомпромиссно. Дин гадает, благодарность это – или намёк, что надо бы повторить, причём _прямо сейчас_. Хах, ему бы столько энтузиазма. Он абсолютно уверен: ангел его заездит. Но не уверен, что станет возражать.  
Дин сползает с него, мокрый, липкий, и да, это круто.  
Жизнь такая пошлая.  
Клёвая, но всё-таки пошлая.  
И тут есть только один разумный выход. Дин поднимается на колени, скользит ладонью по голому предплечью ангела, касается запястья. К лешему. Дин переплетает их пальцы, и Кас смыкает руку, будто собрался вечно не отпускать.  
Дин тянет его на себя, целует мягкую, расслабленную линию губ:  
— Пойдём, нам нужен душ.  
Кастиэль даже не сомневается.

~~~

Дин просыпается от жажды в какой-то неприлично ранний час и, выскользнув из постели, подходит к столу, где с вечера оставил воду.  
Там он и обнаруживает Сэма, огромной горестной тенью распластавшегося на столе. Нога в бинтах покоится на выдвинутом стуле.  
— Господи, Сэм, сейчас два часа ночи. Какого лешего ты тут сидишь? — но беглый взгляд проясняет часть картины. По меньшей мере три пустых печальных кружки с остатками кофейной гущи по краям выстроились на столе. Кружка в руках Сэма ещё дымится.  
Дин устраивается напротив, осторожно спрашивает:  
— Почему не хочешь спать?  
Сэм в ответ лишь мягко фыркает.  
Что ж, причин не так уж много.  
Дин выбирает самую очевидную:  
— Он что-то с тобой сделал? — требует он.  
Мимолётный проблеск паники в лице у Сэма только усиливает подозрения.  
— Господи, Сэм…  
— Нет, — смутившись, поспешно говорит Сэм. — Дин, он ничего со мной не делал.  
— Тогда к чему всё это? — Дин кивает на парад кофейных кружек, который брат явно намерился возглавить.  
Сэм вздрагивает.  
— Кажется, я сделал глупость, — чуть слышно признаётся он. И не добавляет ни слова.  
Вздёрнув бровь, Дин глядит на него.  
Сэм отводит взгляд.  
Дин хмурится:  
— Помнишь наш разговор в самом начале? Насчёт политики честности. Неважно, в какое неловкое или отвратительное дерьмо мы угодим. Чтобы больше не было ни Руби, ни случайного апокалипсиса.  
Сэм строит рожу и нехотя кивает:  
— Помню.  
— Тогда выкладывай, — бросает Дин.  
Притянув кружку ближе, Сэм обхватывает её ладонями. А потом вздыхает так, словно сейчас признается в чём-то ужасном.  
— Ну, прошлой ночью мы… разговаривали – хотя скорей как раз наоборот, _не_ разговаривали про апокалипсис. Я пытался убедить его, что мы не такие уж никчёмные, а он – что не собирается использовать меня как сосуд, опять…  
Дин хрюкает – похоже, у них это коронная тема.  
Прочистив горло, Сэм чуть тише продолжает:  
— Я подумал о фанфиках, о том, что в фанфиках всё гораздо проще. Разговор бы занял пять минут, злодеи бы вдруг резко подобрели, и тут же полюбили щенков, цветочки и детей. И всё лишь потому, что это соответствует сюжету, или позволяет быстро перескочить к постельной сцене, и помню, я ещё подумал: это ведь нечестно, почему нельзя с такой же лёгкостью… — Сэм отрывается от кружки, взмахивает рукой, — всего добиться в жизни.  
Он снова обнимает свой кофе, медленно возит кружкой по столу.  
— Ну вот. И я подумал, как бы всё случилось, если бы это работало, если бы ты мог в два счёта всё наладить, и наверно, я запутался… — он умолкает. И выглядит таким чудовищно разбитым, что Дин даже боится его тормошить.  
Сэм глубоко вдыхает:  
— И я нечаянно поцеловал Люцифера, — тихо завершает он.  
Дин моргает.  
Сэм моргает.  
И Дин не в силах удержаться. Просто не в состоянии.  
Ещё мгновение он пытается преодолеть шок, а потом…  
Сэм вздыхает:  
— Это не смешно.  
Дин издаёт совершенно нечеловеческие звуки, но ему наплевать. Он задерживает дыхание, но тут же снова прыскает, и от раздражённой обиды в лице брата ему только хуже.  
Сэм ведь не признался, что последовал совету фанфика?  
Ну не мог же он, в самом деле…  
О мой бог, именно это он и сделал.  
— Не смешно, Дин, хорош ржать.  
Дин не уверен, что способен.  
Сэм вздыхает и возвращается к кофе.  
Дин думает, как же он скучал по смеху!.. Настоящему смеху, до коликов. Так скучал, что уж теперь-то повеселится на полную. Наконец, он роняет на стол руки и утомлённо фыркает, отсмеявшись. Впрочем, не переставая ухмыляться.  
— Я годами издевался над тобой, но, Господи, ты и есть пятнадцатилетняя девчонка, — сипло выдыхает Дин, — которая живёт в своём собственном фанфике.  
Он снова жутковато хрюкает.  
Сэм хмуро смотрит на него.  
Но Дин ещё даже не начал.  
— Проснулся геем? Нет, погоди – тебя заставили пришельцы, хоть ты в этом в жизни не признаешься. Или это сексуальная пыльца? Или прошлой ночью было холодно, и вам пришлось согреваться обнимашками?  
Сэму всё это ничуть не кажется забавным.  
А Дину весело до чёртиков. Вдруг словно что-то щёлкает. Он тычет Сэму в ногу:  
— Старик, я идиот. Это же хёрт-комфорт, верно? Ты был изранен и беспомощен, а он – само…  
— Я собираюсь вылить этот кофе тебе в лицо в ближайшую минуту, — ровно предупреждает Сэм.  
Дин умолкает – его снова разбирает смех. Это будет шутка года. Нет, шутка века.  
— Слушай, а мы говорим об «ой, я случайно оказался в опасной близости от твоих губ» и поцеловал Люцифера или мы о полноценном, дьявольском отжиге?  
Сэм продолжает сверлить его взглядом, но в лице проскальзывает вспышка смущения. Дин встряхивает головой. А ведь он в самом деле думал, что чуднее быть не может. Господи, только Винчестеры умеют перевернуть всё вверх дном и пнуть адекватность в лицо.  
— Чувак, поздравляю, это победа. Ни один из Винчестеров ещё не устраивал из своей жизни такую ошеломительную, сверхъестественную мыльную оперу. Мы должны купить тебе шарики, ей-ей, здесь должны быть воздушные шарики.  
Дин встаёт за новой кружкой кофе. Ему определённо нужен кофе.  
— А как воспринял Люцифер твой девчачий всплеск? — спрашивает Дин и тут же удивляется: неужели он и правда спросил это?  
— Не знаю, я проснулся, — сухо отзывается Сэм.  
Дин замирает с накренённой кофеваркой:  
— Ты поцеловал дьявола и сбежал?  
— Я не сбежал, — Сэм злобно буравит его взглядом.  
Дин склоняет голову на бок и корчит рожу, которая означает «друг, именно это ты и сделал». Долгую минуту Сэм молчит. Или придумывает, чем бы возразить – или просто не хочет признаваться, что ему понравилось.  
— Он спросил, собираюсь ли я всё свалить на него.  
Нет, ну точно мыльная опера. Дин назвал бы её «Тронутый ангелом», если это ещё не занято. Почему все хорошие шутки вечно заняты? Господи, какой-то сплошной фанфик. Они превратили свою жизнь в фанфик.  
Дин снова опускается на стул.  
— Старик, а я-то думал, в списке тех, от кого ты не сбежишь, Люцифер на одной из верхних строчек.  
— Я не специально. Он не удерживал меня во сне. Я запаниковал и проснулся.  
Сэм опускает руки на стол и нервно, раздражённо выдыхает. Как будто сам не понимает, что он чувствует, не говоря уже об ощущениях под взглядом Дина.  
Брат определённо борется с собой.  
Дин почти жалеет, что так душевно над ним посмеялся.  
И на время оставляет его в покое. Дину и самому не мешает кое в чём признаться, чтоб Сэм потом не стал цепляться к нему.  
— Я и Кас теперь вместе, — бормочет он в кружку.  
— Вместе? — Сэм выгибает бровь.  
— Да, вместе, — с нажимом повторяет Дин, надеясь, что брат сообразит остальное.  
Сэм фыркает:  
— Дин, я как бы знал. Я месяцами наблюдал, как вы таращитесь друг на друга коровьими глазами.  
— Я не таращился коровьими глазами, — сухо цедит Дин.  
Наступает долгая озадаченная тишина, пока братья в молчании тянут свой кофе.  
— Спасибо, что сказал.  
Дин поводит плечом.  
— Кас офигенный, — прибавляет Сэм, и этого Дин никак не ждёт.  
— Ага, — соглашается он и старательно пялится в кружку, избегая тот неловкий момент, который их _обоих_ превратит в малолетних девчонок.  
— Только пообещай заниматься сексом в моё отсутствие, — говорит Сэм.  
Дин фыркает от физиономии брата. На ней ясно читается «Я сломал мозг, лишь бы только это _не представлять_ ».  
— Старик, и эта брезгливость исходит от парня, который отжигал с Люцифером? Серьёзно?  
В ответ Сэм корчит ему рожу. Дин надеется, на этом брат и остановится. Нет, честно, только бы Сэм не начал открещиваться и обещать, что это никогда не повторится. Мол, всё было чудовищной ошибкой и…  
Дин ждёт, но, кажется, напрасно.  
Дин не уверен, как к этому отнестись.  
Люцифер ведь та ещё чума, куда масштабней и мощней, чем Руби. Нет, в самом деле, Дин должен быть взбешён. Он должен психовать, и ужасаться, и порвать Сэма на целую кучу новых Сэмов за то, что тот опять ступил. Ведь Дин никому не доверяет, и пусть он доверяет Сэму, он не всегда верит, что Сэм пользуется его доверием с умом. Но похоже, апокалипсис медленно сошёл на нет, так что у Люцифера появилось время изучать человечество, поглощать сладости и давать им подсказки, как получше придушить монстра дня. И время флиртовать с его братом.  
Чёрт, похоже, он реально верит, что Сэм убедил дьявола не уничтожать всё вокруг.  
И даже если у Люцифера есть скрытые мотивы, они всё равно сделают, что смогут. Они убивают монстров, они спасают людей, и Сэм ни за что на свете не должен говорить да, если благодаря этому «да» Люцифер окажется внутри него.  
Дин таращится в свой кофе.  
Он дорого бы дал, лишь бы его мозг выразил мысль как-то _иначе_.  
Он прочищает горло:  
— Как он хоть выглядит-то, Люцифер? — Дин ведь понятия не имеет.  
Сэм хмурится, потом пожимает плечами:  
— Вполне обычно.  
— Обычно? — с сомнением переспрашивает Дин. Он, в общем-то, ожидал чего-то более выдающегося от хозяина ада. Особенно если учесть, что этот чёрт соблазнил его брата.  
— Дело не в том, как он выглядит, а в том, как он чувствуется… ну не знаю – он как будто снова ангел, даже больше, чем прежде. Необъятный, и непостижимый, и печальный.  
— И злой, — подчёркивает Дин.  
Сэм соглашается:  
— Чуть-чуть.


	13. Файервол

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой у Сэма проблемы в отношениях, Дин не одобряет тентакли, а кое-кто делает широкий жест.

Сэм проваливается в сон, хотя совсем не собирался спать.  
Но вот ещё он лежит на кровати в окружении книг, и по ящику идёт какой-то жуткий научно-фантастический триллер, и Кастиэль с Дином спорят, заставят ли пришельцы людей заняться сексом... А через миг Сэм уже сидит на одном из полированных стульев в очень знакомом гостиничном номере.  
Люцифер глядит на него через стол, вытянув ноги и скрестив их у щиколоток.  
Закат за окнами окрашивает всё вокруг приглушённым оранжевым светом.  
— Привет, — глуповато выдаёт Сэм.  
— Здравствуй, Сэм, — лицо Люцифера ничего не выражает.  
Сэм складывает руки на столе.  
Стул под ним тихо поскрипывает.  
— Ты избегал меня, — замечает дьявол. Не обвиняя, скорее констатируя факт. Но голос у него ровней обычного, как будто он старательно подавляет эмоции.  
Сэм откашливается.  
— Да… то есть, нет – я был немного… в прошлый раз… — он умолкает, потому что несёт чушь. И потому что до сих пор не разобрался, как к этому относиться. И может быть, не разберётся никогда.  
Люцифер тихо спрашивает:  
— Как нога?  
И Сэм глубоко вдыхает – то ли от перемены темы, то ли от напоминания, почему он сделал то, что сделал. Сэм сейчас не в состоянии выяснять.  
Он чуть сдвигает ногу, и та отзывается протяжной болью в местах почти заживших швов.  
— Лучше, много лучше.  
Наступает долгая тишина.  
И кто-то должен сказать об этом, пока у Сэма чего доброго не началась сонная аневризма.  
— В прошлый раз… я не должен был исчезать, — выпаливает он.  
Люцифер смотрит на него, но Сэм по-прежнему не представляет, о чём тот думает. А потом негромко, хрипло выдыхает:  
— Я не сержусь за то, что ты сбежал, Сэм. Полагаю, этим поступком ты удивил себя не меньше, чем меня.  
Сэм снова прочищает горло и ничуть, нисколечко не вспоминает, как легко бы его поцеловать.  
— Всё равно прости.  
Люцифер вздыхает:  
— Похоже, я и вправду растерял все свои цели, если ты приносишь мне извинения, — блекло говорит он.  
Одну пугающую секунду Сэм считает это угрозой, но, вслушавшись, различает подлинное разочарование. Как будто Люцифер и сам не понимает, что они оба тут устроили.  
Сэм упирается пальцами в стол, и для иллюзии он кажется вполне реальным. Как и всё вокруг. Как всё, что здесь произошло. Всё здесь настоящее.  
— Дин напомнил мне, что жизнь – не фанфик. И что я не сумею всё исправить. Не таким путём.  
На мгновение лицо Люцифера становится глубоко несчастным, и Сэм нервничает: может, не стоило так говорить – будто он поцеловал его ради эксперимента, добро против зла? Но грусть мгновенно исчезает, Люцифер снова спокоен и сдержан.  
— Иррационально – ещё не значит неправильно, — замечает он.  
— Я всё равно не должен был… — Сэм взмахивает рукой, жестом пытаясь объяснить то, что сделал. И выглядит одновременно и придурком, и трусом.  
— Я всегда ценил широкие жесты, Сэм, — несмотря на собранный вид, в словах проскальзывает тихая ностальгия. Есть что-то печальное в изгибе бровей и расслабленной позе Люцифера.  
— Но в жизни тебя вряд ли ждёт широкий мироспасительный жест. Такое происходит только в фиках.  
— Реальность создана из широких жестов, — возражает Люцифер, и это звучит как наказание.  
Сэм встряхивает головой:  
— Не из таких же. Я к тому… у меня не было никаких долгих умыслов, я ведь и сам не знал, что собираюсь…  
— Поцеловать меня, — завершает Люцифер мирно и медленно, чуть обвиняюще и вместе с тем до странности маняще. Слова повисают между ними.  
— Угу, — глупо кивает Сэм.  
— Возможно, у тебя был тайный умысел, — с нажимом произносит Люцифер.  
— Я бы так не поступил, — спокойно отрицает Сэм и, поразмыслив, объясняет: — То есть, не ради этого и не с тобой. Может, у нас обоих были скрытые мотивы, но я не хочу играть в игры разума. Никогда не хотел.  
— Ты лишь хотел узнать, сможешь ли переманить меня на свою сторону, — легко соглашается дьявол.  
Вздохнув, Сэм хлопает ладонью по столу:  
— Господи, да, может, мне вообще не нужны никакие стороны? Да на кой чёрт они сдались? Я только хотел перестать волноваться, что вот-вот стану оболочкой, пустышкой. Я хотел знать, зачем тебе всё уничтожать. Да, ладно, так и быть, порой я не подарок, но чёрт возьми, это всё равно я, я, будь оно проклято! Я хотел… — Сэм замолкает.  
Да к лешему, он скажет начистоту – почему бы и нет?  
— Может, я хотел быть тем, кто всех спасёт. Так, знаешь, для разнообразия. Хотел стать тем, кто сделает что-то правильное, что-то хорошее, вместо того, чтоб рушить мир, обрекая всех на гибель. Потому что, чёрт возьми, достало. Но похоже, на большее я просто не способен.  
Люцифер глядит на него с выражением, которое Сэм видел только однажды – у Кастиэля. Совершенно особенное «ну как ты не понимаешь». Внимательное, настойчивое и очень глубокое. Будто за ним таится целый мир, который Сэму никогда не постичь.  
Сэм гадает: поцелуй он его ещё раз, может, всё станет ясно?  
Люцифер коротко, удивлённо охает.  
Сэм вздёргивает бровь:  
— Ты читаешь мои мысли? — только этого не хватало.  
— Да, — сознаётся Люцифер.  
— А ты не мог бы прекратить? Довольно сложно пережить эмоциональный срыв, пока ты слышишь всё, о чём я думаю.  
Состроив рожу, Люцифер откидывается на стуле, будто тем самым оставляя мысли Сэма в покое. И это несколько тревожно. Сэм нервно выдыхает.  
— Шесть месяцев назад ты хотел влезть в меня, и это до сих пор мой самый страшный страх. Мир по-прежнему балансирует на грани Армагеддона в ожидании, как ты поступишь. Мой брат влюбился в ангела, и почти всё живое охотится на нас. Я просто не могу…  
— Сэм, ведь я уже говорил тебе…  
— Знаю, — Сэм прерывает сердитую отповедь и проводит ладонью по лицу. — Господи, я знаю. Но даже если б я хотел тебе поверить, даже если я бы поверил тебе, я просто не могу. Потому что всегда, всегда буду бояться, что всё это из-за меня. Чёрт, ты хоть знаешь, как долго Руби вертела мной, лишь бы передать меня тебе?.. — Сэм не может больше говорить. Просто не может, слова застревают в горле.  
Люцифер на мгновение вспыхивает от ярости, но тут же подавляет и прячет её.  
— Мне нужно думать о спасении мира, неважно, чего я там хочу, — тряхнув головой, Сэм выбирается из-за стола – он должен встать и пройтись, а не то он свихнётся.  
Это самый клаустрофобный разговор из всех, что у него был.  
Он подходит к окну, мельком думает, открывается ли оно вообще, и сунув руки в карманы, смотрит наружу.  
Стул скрипит, и Сэм понимает, что Люцифер поднялся. Звук шагов ведёт к окну. Ближе и ближе, пока Сэм не различает шорох ткани, а после видит его отражение вместе со своим.  
— А чего ты хочешь, Сэм? — спрашивает Люцифер тихо и жёстко. У Сэма появляется чувство: есть нечто, чего тот отчаянно жаждет, но не сделает первый шаг.  
Сэм прижимает ладони к стеклу с такой силой, что белеют костяшки. Он уже не знает, не понимает, чего хочет. Он не двигается, не реагирует на тепло за спиной, где бесшумно и как-то даже иронически парит дьявол.  
А потом тот легонько касается его плеча, словно проверяя жест. А может, просто не уверен в поступке.  
Он по-прежнему прикасается к Сэму, будто он особенный, ценный или слишком хрупкий. Так бережно, что Сэму хочется резко податься назад и доказать обратное. И он ужасно рад, что Люцифер больше не копается в его мыслях.  
Сегодня за окном скалистый берег, явно с другого края света.  
Рука ложится на плечо ровней и мягче, не так, как в самый первый раз. Тогда в касании слышалась тихая угроза, ведь Люцифер не сомневался: его будущее неизбежно.  
Сейчас же всё иначе, немного неловко, но Сэм не шевелится, не сбрасывает ладонь, и Люцифер подбирается ближе. Его рубашка задевает спину Сэма. Тёплый выдох стелется вдоль шеи и щекочет за ухом.  
Собственный выдох Сэма замирает где-то в горле.  
Но Сэм всё равно не двигается, и Люцифер считает это разрешением.  
Сжимая пальцами плечо, он тянется навстречу, и льнёт до тех пор, пока Сэм не чувствует у шеи резкий край его челюсти. Как будто никакие слова ни на одном языке не стоят того. Всё брошено к ногам Сэма ради одного короткого прикосновения губ к повлажневшей, горячей от дыхания коже, куда дьявол без слов выдыхает «хочу».  
— Сэм.  
Сглотнув, Сэм напрягается – он не может, не сделает… он же не хочет этого.  
И как они до этого дошли?  
Он встряхивает головой и отклоняется, дыхание туманит оконное стекло. Сэм удерживается от желания прижаться лбом к холодной поверхности.  
— Я не могу, Господи, ведь мы в неравных условиях. Я не могу… не могу это повторить. Я же не знаю, чего ты хочешь от меня, и у меня нет ничего, кроме твоих слов и слепой веры. Я не могу этого сделать, даже если бы захотел…  
Сэм умолкает и невесело смеётся:  
— Ты ведь сам признал, ты зло по божественной воле.  
Вздохнув, Люцифер отстраняется и отступает, шаги тонут в ковре.  
Сэм смотрит на море.  
Становится совершенно тихо.  
Сэм оборачивается – комната пуста.

~~~

— Ты идиот, — бесцветно говорит Дин.  
Сэм ожидал чего угодно, кроме этого.  
Он вскидывает руки:  
— А я-то думал, ты будешь счастлив, ведь я сказал ему, что сконцентрируюсь на спасении мира. И теперь могу не волноваться, что мной манипулировали.  
Дин морщится в раздражённом неверии:  
— Я считал тебя умнее, Сэм.  
Сэм стискивает зубы: он просто не понимает! Он впервые поступил правильно и всё равно получил эту разочарованно-кислую мину. Какой во всём этом смысл?  
Он направляется к дивану и зависает над братом, глядя сверху вниз:  
— Чёрт, Дин, и где же я облажался в этот раз?  
— Ты выдал Люциферу «дело не в тебе, дело во мне» и «давай останемся друзьями», так какого лешего ты ждал?  
В поисках поддержки Сэм переводит взгляд на Кастиэля. Но судя по тревожному наклону головы, тот солидарен с Дином. Чёрт, да он глядит на них обоих так, словно намерен припомнить это Дину, когда тот станет упрекать его в ангельской глупости.  
Господи, неужели все против него?  
— Старик, ты что, хотел, чтоб я… — Сэм не уверен, что в состоянии закончить; он заставляет себя хоть как-то договорить, — завлекал Люцифера?  
Дин вздыхает, растянувшись на диване, и глядит на него как на дурака.  
— Ты мог бы попытаться действовать тоньше, не считаешь? — Дин фыркает. — Хоть бы выудил тайные планы по захвату мира, перед тем, как продинамить.  
— Я не… — Сэм скрипит зубами и шумно выдыхает, пытаясь хоть немного поостыть.  
— Старик, если твой бабский закидон приведёт к огненным дождям, налётам саранчи и вывернутым наизнанку животным, я уж точно не обрадуюсь, — Дин раздражённо хрюкает: — Уверен, даже Бобби не вытащит тебя из такой задницы.  
Сэм яростно тычет в него пальцем:  
— Только попробуй рассказать Бобби!

~~~

Дин оставляет его в покое, но Сэм не знает, к лучшему ли это.  
Всю неделю брат только хмуро косится в его сторону, а Кастиэль открыто сканирует обеспокоенным взглядом.  
И оба молчат.  
Наконец Дин ловит его в ванной, как будто вдруг решил оказать братскую поддержку и/или братское вмешательство, а не то он взорвётся.  
— Ну, так ты расскажешь, что творится с Люцифером? — взъерошенный и сердитый, Дин замирает в дверях.  
Сэм сплёвывает зубную пасту в раковину:  
— Нечего рассказывать, — бросает он.  
— Хочешь сказать, он злится на тебя, — осторожно уточняет Дин.  
— Хочу сказать: никакого Люцифера, — отзывается Сэм излишне жёстко и громко. — Он больше не показывался, всю неделю его не видел.  
И с апокалипсисом по-прежнему полное затишье.  
Дин хмурится сильней на Сэма в зеркале, словно сомневается, вправе ли иметь тут своё мнение. Он даже не пытается схохмить. Как будто думает, что в этом деле всё серьёзно.  
Похоже, он вот-вот спросит: «Ты в порядке?»  
Господи боже.  
Сэм принимается громко чистить зубы.  
Когда он снова поднимает взгляд, Дина уже нет.  
Он не питает никаких чувств к Люциферу.  
 _Никаких_.  
Сэм резко дёргает локтем – и всё валится в раковину.  
— Блядь!

~~~

Дин собирается неделю мыть машину.  
Он как следует вычистит её, дезинфицирует и убедится, что не осталось и следа той жуткой бледно-зелёной слизи на великолепной обшивке или блестящих, изысканных деталях.  
Кастиэль крайне аккуратен и не оставляет на заднем сиденье ни пятнышка. Сэм на пассажирском месте что есть сил пытается ему подражать, но слизь всё равно ручьями стекает с каждого дюйма его гигантского туловища.  
Включая его дурацкие патлы.  
— У вселенной кошмарное чувство юмора, — жалуется Дин, когда они останавливаются во дворе мотеля.  
Стоит распахнуть дверцу – и слизь бодро выплёскивается из кузова, будто сидела там в засаде.  
Дин гневно рычит.  
Сэм выбирается следом, с предельной осторожностью стараясь не измазать всё вокруг, и стоит быть благодарным ему хотя бы за это.  
— В жизни туда не вернусь, — бормочет Сэм, в своё удовольствие истекая слизью на мотельной парковке.  
— Что ж, к счастью, теперь никакие тентаклевые монстры не грозят обывателям, — рявкает Дин.  
— Не думаю, что это были монстры с тентаклями, — возражает Сэм.  
— Скажи это им и их тентаклям, — Дин разъярённо тычет в него пальцем, — хотя нет, постой, я передумал. Если я найду в машине хоть бы их крохотный кусочек, я вернусь и снова их убью.  
И он захлопывает дверь.  
Выпрыгнув из-за рамы, слизь тут же липнет к тыльной стороне его руки, и Дин рычит от раздражения.  
— Судя по тому, что нам известно, это какие-то мутировавшие кальмары, — замечает Сэм, наблюдая, как Дин пытается отделаться от мерзкой сопли.  
— Кас был уверен, что это «адские монстры с тентаклями».  
Выбираясь из машины, Кастиэль предпочитает воспользоваться ангельским моджо, чтобы чего доброго не оставить в салоне адскую монстрячью слизь.  
Скривившись, Дин тянется Сэму за спину и отцепляет от куртки кусок щупальца; присоски отзываются тоненьким, зловещим «кап, кап, кап».  
Сэм в ужасе втягивает воздух и крутится, пытаясь разглядеть, не осталось ли за спиной других отростков.  
— Мироздание ну просто ржёт как сука, — цедит Дин и швыряет конечность в кусты.  
Он очень, очень надеется, что из щупальца не вырастет новая зверюга, но будь он проклят, если полезет вылавливать из веток эту дрянь.  
Сэм передёргивается.  
— У меня такое чувство, будто я чудом не вляпался в идиотский фанфик, — признаётся он.  
Кастиэль оживает:  
— Я не думаю, что эти существа были как-то связаны с сексуальными извращениями…  
И Дин липкой ладонью закрывает ему рот:  
— А вот об этом мы не будем. Мы сейчас наконец отмоемся и забьём на всех тентаклевых монстров разом.  
Кастиэль поднимает руку и очень мягко отстраняет его пальцы:  
— Я всего лишь указал, что предположение неверно.  
— Позволю себе заметить: с Винчестерской везучестью легко нарваться аккурат на того кальмара, который захочет нащупать в тебе что-нибудь этакое.  
— Похоже, вы ежедневно нарушаете все законы вероятности, — в голосе Кастиэля слышится сочувствие. Да уж, удача та ещё сучка, ей плевать, устроить вам праздник или полный провал.  
— И частенько это палка о двух концах, — добавляет Дин, глядя на издевательски чистую щёку Кастиэля. Ангельское умение уворачиваться всегда даст фору человеческому.  
Дин зуб даст: Кастиэль измазался слизью исключительно потому, что выпутывал Дина из щупалец самой громадной, злющей твари.  
— Ты уж прости, дружище, но если тварь со щупальцами радостно тащит тебя к себе в нору, намереваясь сожрать или сотворить всякие щупальцевые непотребства, по мне так это одинаково паршиво.  
— Да хватит уже о тентаклевых монстрах! — стонет Сэм. Дин раздражённо фыркает, но подчиняется. С тех пор, как Сэм выдал Люциферу, что хочет остаться друзьями, и тот бросил сталкерить его во сне, брат постоянно ноет, и Дин не намерен лишний раз соваться в эти нюни.  
Он бросает Сэму его сумку из багажника; теперь машина стала ещё заляпанней, чем раньше, пока они были внутри.  
— И даже не думай отвертеться… — Дин осекается.  
Дверь их номера приоткрыта.  
Дин взводит курок в доли секунды, кольт стабилен даже в скользкой руке.  
— Я никого не чувствую, — тихо говорит Кастиэль, скорее высказывая мысль, нежели стараясь кого-то убедить.  
— Но кто-то был там, — жёстко произносит Дин.  
Он вышибает дверь ногой – с размаху та бьётся о стену комнаты.  
С первого взгляда становится ясно: Кас прав, в номере никого нет.  
Со второго – в номере есть _что-то_.  
И это что-то лежит на столе, среди их собственных вещей. Длинная полоска металла, напоминающая стержень, изогнутый и скрученный к концу в сложный узор из завитков и линий.  
Похоже на клеймо.  
— Что за хрень?.. — Дин делает пару шагов, но Кастиэль опережает его. Долгое мгновение глядит на предмет, будто расценивает опасность, но после поднимает со стола.  
— Кас?  
Ангел крутит вещь в руках.  
— Это собрание сигилов и печатей, часть из которых невероятно древняя, возможно, даже древнее меня.  
— Зачем он нужен? — перебивает Дин, урок истории они прослушают позже.  
Нахмурившись, Кастиэль медленно, осторожно ощупывает предмет.  
— Его композиция неимоверно сложна, она одновременно запутана и безжалостна. Этот инструмент существует в нескольких пространствах, и часть его связана с… — он умолкает.  
— Кас? — тормошит его Дин; чёрт возьми, ему совсем не нравится, когда ангел вот так вот замирает на полуслове.  
Кастиэль поднимает ошарашенный взгляд:  
— Если бы меня спросили, что это, я бы предположил, что эта вещь навечно ограждает живое существо от участи вместилища. Я никогда не слышал о чём-то подобном.  
Сэм становится неестественно тихим.  
— Значит, если кто-то поставит на себе такое клеймо… — Дин кивает на вещицу в руках Кастиэля.  
— …он никогда не сможет стать сосудом, — подтверждает тот, — для ангела, демона или любой другой сущности.  
И Сэм роняет сумку на пол.


	14. Учётные записи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Винчестеры охотятся, Кастиэль получает житейский урок, а Люцифер узнаёт, чего Сэм хочет.

— Ауч!  
Пальцы Кастиэля замирают на его левом, обожжённом плече.  
— Чёрт, больно, — шипит Дин сквозь зубы. Что совсем не удивительно: на коже теперь красуется трёхдюймовая защитная печать. Кастиэль принимается снова размазывать крем, на этот раз медленнее и мягче.  
— А клеймо точно настоящее? — спрашивает Дин уже, кажется, в пятый раз. — Нет, я помню, что ты говорил, но как-то до сих пор не верится.  
Свободной ладонью Кастиэль проводит ему по спине, замирая на пояснице. Тёплое прикосновение отвлекает, и боль, пробирающая до костей, становится тише.  
— Анна подтвердила подлинность клейма. Оно было создано специально для этого. Пусть она и не представляет, как именно.  
— Ты не сказал ей, где мы его взяли? — Дин уверен, добром оно не кончится.  
Кастиэль замирает:  
— Я подумал, лучше быть более осмотрительным.  
— Да уж, — отзывается Дин.  
— Хотя она была не слишком счастлива. Необычная природа артефакта и его явные возможности ошеломили её.  
— Ой, ради всего святого, давайте расскажем ей, что у Люцифера чувства к моему брату, и он презентовал нам эту хрень! Чему я чертовски рад. Нет, правда, не пойми превратно – печать отличная, — неловко потянувшись, Дин подставляет Кастиэлю верхний, самый болезненный край метки. — Но я совсем не рад тому, что Люцифер был в курсе, где мы, и мог гарцевать тут, когда ему взбредёт.  
— Я никогда не говорил ему, где мы находимся, — открещивается Сэм с другой кровати.  
Дин вздрагивает под пальцами Кастиэля, когда тот задевает особенно глубокий ожог.  
— Я на тебя и не думаю. Я просто… Господи, ведь мы же не сомневались: стоит только ему вызнать, где мы, и он тут же объявится, прикончит меня, а тебя будет пытать, пока не сдашься. А теперь получается, у него был доступ круглые сутки, как у горничной!  
Сэм вздыхает и пытается обернуться к Дину, но тут же резко замирает и шипит от боли.  
— Чёрт!.. — бросив все попытки, он снова утыкается лицом в подушку.  
От нового рисунка на коже он совсем как ребёнок, даже больше, чем сам Дин.  
— Я должен помочь Сэму, — говорит Кастиэль.  
Дин недовольно фыркает и ворчит:  
— Что-то я не в восторге от мысли, что ты будешь мазать кремом моего брата.  
Кастиэль мягко вздыхает над ним, и на мгновение тепло и уверенно обнимает за рёбра, оставляя на коже горячий след от прикосновения пальцев.  
— Пусть лучше мучается?  
Дин отступается:  
— Блин, ладно, иди – но только без фокусов!  
— Обещаю, я не стану его соблазнять, — ровно отзывается ангел. Определённо, ему бы стоило сперва научиться сарказму, прежде чем использовать его против Дина.  
Кровать чуть проседает: поднявшись и взяв крем, Кас направляется к капризничающему Сэму. Сэм морщится, когда тот прикасается к нему, и Дин не уверен, то ли это от крема, одновременно ледяного и адски жгучего, то ли от самого Каса.  
Но в конце концов Сэм расслабляется и снова вздыхает.  
— Я тут подумал… ну не знаю, а вдруг мы что-то упустили? Ведь должна же быть причина. Нельзя просто так наткнуться на способ остановить апокалипсис. Артефакты вроде этого не оставляют в мотельных номерах.  
Дин запустил бы в него подушкой, если бы не рана.  
И без того невесело.  
— Чёрт, Сэм, ты уже не столько смотришь в зубы дарёному коню, сколько чистишь их.  
Сэм фыркает в сгиб локтя:  
— А с чего бы вдруг Люцифер упустил последний шанс сделать меня сосудом и захватить планету?  
Повернувшись к нему, Дин вздёргивает бровь:  
— Старик, я не знаю и мне плевать. Но в следующий раз дай ты ему наконец.  
— Не смешно, — огрызается Сэм.  
Даже Кастиэль награждает его ужасно разочарованным взглядом – чёрт, ну что за издевательство!  
— Да ладно, ладно, я же не всерьёз предлагаю Сэму лечь под Люцифера, чтобы тот остановил апокалипсис, — блекло отзывается Дин. — Я к тому, что совершенно очевидно: Сэму придётся с этим что-то делать.  
— Но почему? — возражает тот. — Я знаю, он хотел… — Сэм неловко взмахивает рукой, должно быть, подразумевая какое-то сексуальное извращение, неизвестное Дину. — Он хотел, но я не… то есть, ничего не было и он же дьявол! Он не бросит всё вот так вот на столе. Это слишком просто.  
— Полагаю, он сделал жест, — осторожно замечает Кастиэль. Дин собирается сказать, что это чересчур наивно даже для ангела, но Сэм опережает его, выдохнув:  
— Нет, жест был бы… — и внезапно замолкает.  
— Что?  
— Это широкий жест, — произносит Сэм медленно и хрипло. А потом прячет лицо в руке и ничего не говорит.  
— Господи, какой-то любовный роман, — жалуется Дин.

~~~

Братья перебинтовывают друг друга. Кастиэля перевязка сбивает с толку, и он, совершенно неподобающе ангелу, куда больше преуспевает в перевязывании собственных пальцев. Похоже, Дин будет веселиться над этим неделями. К вящему раздражению Кастиэля.  
Но охота не ждёт, нужно защищать людей. Винчестеры не могут игнорировать всю эту хрень, что творится вокруг, только потому, что больше не станут сосудами. В отеле в семидесяти милях от них по-прежнему исчезают люди, и ходят разные слухи про городок в дне езды: нападения животных приводят экспертов в тупик. Подбросив монетку, они едут в отель.  
Им даже не приходится рассказывать одну из идиотских Диновских баек – охранник у входа дрыхнет в обнимку с пиццей.  
Сэм перескакивает через три ступеньки. Дин старательно переступает жвачку и обёртки от мороженого. Кастиэль же останавливается на каждой ступеньке, точно восходит на церемониальный алтарь.   
Больше всего народу исчезло с шестого этажа. Дин бормочет о том, что их утянуло в другое измерение.  
— Разрыв между измерениями был бы заметен, — замечает Кастиэль, — и гораздо дальше, чем из Вайоминга.   
— А может, они провалились в прошлое? — не отступает Дин.  
— Зачем? — с неподдельным любопытством отзывается Кастиэль.  
— Так, вы двое, больше никаких марафонов научной фантастики! — жалуется Сэм с площадки четвёртого этажа.   
Дин ухмыляется ему сверху:  
— В чём проблема, Сэм? Не хочешь поиграть в Людей в Чёрном?  
— Спасибо, мне и одного жанра хватает с лихвой. А то не ровен час начнём охотиться на фей в дровяном сарае.  
Кастиэль решает подать голос:  
— Феи – грозные противники, они охотятся огромными стаями и известны своей чрезмерной порочностью.  
Оба брата одновременно глядят на него. Похоже, ангел понимает, что не привнёс ничего полезного в беседу.  
— Но они не появлялись в этом измерении уже очень давно, — добавляет он.  
— Старик, не искушай судьбу, — отзывается Дин.  
Кастиэль хмурится с видом: «я понятия не имею, что под этим подразумевают люди».  
— Дружище, никогда не говори о чём-то жутком, прибавив нечто вроде «но этого не случалось годами».  
— Точно, Кас, с шансами это случится завтра же, — поддакивает Сэм с пятого этажа.  
— Это предположение лишено смысла, — возражает Кастиэль. Впрочем, в голосе слышится изрядная доля сомнений.  
До Сэма доносится хлопок – должно быть, Дин опустил ладонь на плечо Касу.  
— Ты не поверишь, как часто это происходит.  
— Особенно с нами, — ворчит Сэм.  
Шестой этаж не пустует, и Сэм не удивлён: стоит только месту разжиться дурной славой, как даже самые заурядные личности начнут упорно ошиваться вокруг. Правда, здравого смысла у таких меньше, чем у собак и кошек, но люди забавнее. Животные не могут себе позволить роскошь самообмана.   
107й номер кажется наиболее подозрительным, к нему они и направляются. Комнату очистили под ноль, а значит, место совсем гиблое, если владельцы не хотят здесь никого селить. Верный знак того, что дело дрянь, когда хозяева отказываются от налички.  
Сэм проверяет окна. Дин носком ботинка тычет в брошенную простыню:  
— Как по-вашему, злой постоялец или горничной недодали чаевых?  
Сэм уже собирается ответить, но тут Кастиэль, вскинув руку, вцепляется в Дина.  
Сэм уверен: ангел пытался вытащить их отсюда. Потому что через миг он уже валяется на полу и в голове у него звенит. И это не призрак, и не монстр, от которого всех надо спасать. Разве что их самих. Раз уж ангелы использовали людей, как приманку, лишь бы достать Винчестеров.  
Будь они прокляты, эти ангелы.  
Сэм оказывается прижат лицом к паркету, и от попытки подняться спину скручивает зверской болью. Свежая печать горит и бьётся под каменным захватом ангела. Дин с грохотом падает рядом, и до Сэма доносится отдалённое «бдыщь!» – в стену впечаталось что-то увесистое. Надо думать, это Кастиэль решительно отказался лечь на пол. И судя по сердитым крикам, преуспел. Но тут Дину выворачивают что-то слишком круто, он хрипит – и всё вмиг замирает.  
Ангел, удерживающий Сэма, наваливается сильней, заставляя лежать смирно. От его хватки шея начинает ныть.  
Сэм видит мерзкие блестящие туфли, явно принадлежащие Захарии. Ангел вздёргивает его за волосы, и догадка подтверждается.   
Захария в бешенстве.  
— Не представляю, как вы это сделали, но вы об этом пожалеете, пусть и весьма недолго, — рычит он. Сэм и не знал, что ангелам позволено так злиться – от злости тот почти дрожит. С другой стороны, размышляет Сэм, злость только подтверждает подлинность печати. Теперь они стопроцентно непригодны быть сосудами, и неважно, как долго они ещё протянут – это уже победа. Кроме того, без боя он не сдастся, пусть даже все попытки отцепить мёртвую хватку ангела абсолютно тщетны.  
Кастиэль выглядит кроваво и разгневанно. И удержать его явно трудней, чем братьев, ангелам приходится напрягаться.  
— Убери от него свои проклятые лапы, — огрызается Дин, пытаясь сбросить ангела, что прижал его к полу. Судя по яростному фырканью, ему сейчас не легче, чем Сэму.  
Хотя и ангел при Сэме не слишком-то вежлив. По ощущениям, его как будто скрутили железным прутом, и клеймо на спине взрывается болью на каждом движении.  
— Поздравляю, — зло цедит Захария, — вы наконец-то своего добились. Вы теперь ничто. Вся ваша ценность испарилась, как только вы сбежали с поля боя. Теперь вы совершенно бесполезны.  
— Господи, а ведь ты настоящий фанфиковый злодей, — бормочет Дин сквозь окровавленные зубы. — Ты им понравишься. Со всеми этими словечками, речами и жутким подхалимством. Хотя, пожалуй, я предпочту тентаклевых монстров.   
Захария понятия не имеет, о чём он, поэтому игнорирует слова Дина.  
— Один из архангелов покончит с вами. Содрав с вас эти метки вместе с кожей, он уничтожит вас. Небесная кара за беспримерное богохульство.  
Сбоку раздаётся шум: ангел явно пытается удержать вырывающегося Дина; а тот, что держит Кастиэля, красуется разбитым носом, – Кас тоже явно не в восторге от угроз.  
Но тут вдруг Кастиэль испуганно втягивает воздух.  
За спиной Захарии появляется гость.  
— Призывая архангела, стоит быть более конкретным.  
Сэм знает этот голос.   
Как, очевидно, и Захария: тот мгновенно сходит с лица, остаётся только бледная серая тень над дорогим костюмом.  
Люцифер умудряется заполнить собой всё пространство. Даже с выражением мирного любопытства, расслабленный и в джинсах, в доску свой – на фоне ангелов в костюмах.  
Сэм что-то хрюкает, и Люцифер оборачивается к нему.  
— Отпусти, — и это не совет. Ангел, ухвативший Сэма, внезапно исчезает.   
Сперва качнувшись на руки, Сэм осторожно поднимается. Дин проделывает то же – рядом с ним никого нет – и одновременно встряхивается Кастиэль. Подходит к Дину, замирает у плеча, в крови, потрёпанный и злющий.  
Один из ангелов Захарии оказывается слишком близко.  
Люцифер не атакует, лишь простирает руку и касается его груди.  
Краткая вспышка – и всё, что остаётся от ангела: грязновато-серое пятно на полу да медленное кружение пепла.  
Люцифер прикрывает глаза, словно раздумывая, не утянуть ли и оставшихся в ад. За компанию. Вокруг начинается шевеление, пара-тройка ангелов явно помышляет о бегстве.  
— Возможно, мне стоит содрать кожу с тебя и посмотреть, как глубоко засело это ханжеское высокомерие, — Люцифер опускает ладонь на плечо Захарии и будто придавливает, пришпиливает его к месту. Судя по перепуганным звукам, архангел не может шевельнуться. — Самовлюблённость, угрозы, пытки, богохульство. Я был бы впечатлён, играй ты на моей стороне.  
Захария выглядит всё меньше и меньше, точно физически разрушается под давлением Люцифера.  
— Я был рождён для всего этого, но ты… — дьявол клонит голову на бок, — я думаю, ты просто поломался.  
Когда он опускает руку, Захарии уже нет.  
Люцифер оборачивается к остальным, зависшим в своих опрятных костюмах.  
Никогда в жизни Сэм не видел, чтобы ангелы линяли так быстро.  
Но не успевают те скрыться, как Дин уже подхватывает с пола кольт, целясь в Люцифера:  
— Я сейчас выдам дикую догадку, ты Люцифер, — жёстко говорит он.  
— Не такую уж дикую, — дьявол глядит на пистолет, как на занятный артефакт, созданный пришельцами, — Дин Винчестер.  
Сэм делает пару неуверенных шагов, что не ускользает от Люцифера.  
— Здравствуй, Сэм, — тихо говорит он.  
Долгую минуту Сэм не представляет, что ответить. Дин пользуется моментом и шагает чуть ближе, хотя Кастиэль теперь держит его за руку, точно собираясь уберечь от глупости. Или утащить куда подальше при первых же признаках серы и огня.  
Сэм понимает, что язык его не слушается, и Люцифер снова обращается к Дину:  
— Все мы знаем, что у тебя нет оружия против меня.  
И раскрывает руки:  
— Стреляй, если тебе станет легче.  
Дин жмёт плечами и поднимает пистолет повыше, направив его Люциферу в лоб.  
— Дин, — Сэм посылает ему взгляд, сам не зная, что тот должен значить. Но Дин лишь раздражённо фыркает себе под нос. И возмущается:  
— Сэм, он же дьявол! Учитывая все заморочки нашей жизни, я не могу просто так опустить ствол и сделаться душкой!  
— Полагаю, сделаться душкой и у меня не выйдет, — мирно замечает Люцифер.  
Сэм гадает, стоит ли напомнить, что вообще-то Люцифер всех их только что спас. Хотя он совершенно уверен: Дин всё понимает, но упрямо не признаёт это.  
Кастиэль обхватывает всю руку Дина. И тот впервые оборачивается к нему. Видит, что ангел снова чист, опрятен и выглядит отлично, но инстинкт всё равно заставляет убедиться:  
— Ты в норме?  
Кастиэль кивает, но выглядит ошарашенным. Он переводит взгляд от Дина к Люциферу – и к месту, где исчез Захария.  
— Как ты нас нашёл? — прямо спрашивает Сэм, — мы же скрыты.  
— Верно, — соглашается Люцифер. — Вы – да, а Кастиэль нет, как и ваша любопытная машина. Вы берёте с собой в бега куда больше, чем думаете.  
Кастиэль принимает виноватый вид, но Дин, похоже, винит во всём себя.  
— Что ты сделал с Захарией? — спрашивает Сэм.  
Люцифер оборачивается к нему:  
— Думаю, его услуги больше не потребуются. И полагаю, ты не хуже меня знаешь, где он.  
Это не ответ. Но прежде чем Сэм добивается пояснений, Люцифер с любопытством обращается к Кастиэлю:  
— Я так смотрю, ты получил неожиданное повышение, — медленно замечает он.  
Кастиэль выглядит обеспокоенным и смущённым.  
Дин хмурится – сначала на Люцифера, потом на ангела:  
— Кас?  
— Всё в порядке, Дин, — ровно отзывается тот, — похоже, я…  
Он не успевает закончить – Люцифер лениво поднимает руку…  
…и Сэм моргает, очутившись в номере мотеля.  
Дин таращится на Люцифера, по-прежнему сжимая в руке пистолет.  
Люцифер бесстрастно глядит в ответ.  
Кастиэль старается подобраться поближе, чтобы в случае чего оказаться между ними двумя, и Сэм не сомневается, он так и поступит. Чёрт возьми, только потому, что это Люцифер.  
. . .  
Сэм уже сыт по горло, и на второй минуте ожесточённых переглядываний направляется в ванную. Спина горит как сволочь после грубой хватки безымянного ангела, и сейчас он приложит к ней что-нибудь ледяное, а потом уткнётся лбом в подушку и пролежит так неделю.  
Поморщившись от жёсткой ткани, царапнувшей плечо, он стягивает куртку и бросает её на край ванны.  
Беглый взгляд в зеркало даёт понять, что он выглядит чудовищно. Взглянув второй раз, он видит Люцифера, застывшего в дверях. Из комнаты не доносилось никаких ужасных криков, должно быть, там все ещё живы. Правитель ада наяву точно такой же, как в видениях. Сэм думал, он окажется больше или страшней. Но нет, и это сбивает с толку.  
— Не смей убивать Дина, — с места в карьер выдаёт Сэм, — или Кастиэля, или Бобби, или Анну, или кого-то из моих друзей.  
— Как я и думал, — тянет Люцифер, — твой брат в точности такой, как о нём говорят.  
Едва ли это комплимент. С другой стороны, похоже, Люцифер пытается быть вежливым, а то и вовсе милым.  
— Он не стал стрелять, и поверь, это максимум, на что ты мог рассчитывать в первую минуту.  
Сэм осторожно стягивает майку и достаёт из раковины тюбик с кремом.  
— Не то чтобы у него нет повода зарядить тебе в лицо, и тем не менее, он этого не сделал. Что само по себе чудо, поскольку мы охотники, и душим зло прежде, чем оно задушит нас, и только этим ещё живы.  
Сэм косит на Люцифера, который всё это время старательно отводит взгляд. И сам удивляется, как быстро расслабился, свыкнувшись с его присутствием. Он ведёт себя как и всегда, сотню вечеров до этого. Хотя сейчас это не сон. Люцифер правда здесь. Дин и Кастиэль могут видеть и его, и всё, что тот делает. Это словно обостряет восприятие. Обостряет настолько, что Сэм не знает, стоит ли ему опасаться.  
— Странно видеть тебя здесь, вживую, — признаётся Сэм. — Мы столько сил потратили, скрываясь… — он замолкает, задумавшись, а так ли это важно.  
— В реальности ты гораздо ярче, — мягко замечает Люцифер. Похоже, он удивлён.  
Сэм поднимает бровь.  
— Визуальные ограничения человеческого тела… — Люцифер хмыкает, — ограничены. Теперь я наконец тебя увидел.  
Сэм отказывается на это отвечать: он никак не забудет, что они разных видов.  
Впрочем, Дина и Кастиэля это ничуть не смущает. Но Люцифер не Кас.  
Печать снова напоминает о себе; Сэм морщится и в замешательстве глядит на тюбик в пальцах. Он не уверен, что умудрится сам себя намазать.  
— Повернись, — тихо произносит Люцифер.  
Сэм закатывает глаза, вздыхает, но всё-таки отворачивается к зеркалу. Люцифер отбирает крем у него из рук, на мгновение пленяется крышечкой, наконец откручивает её и познаёт, что случится, если сдавить тюбик. Крем остаётся холодным, когда Люцифер осторожно размазывает его по ожогу. Ощущения очень странные – одновременно облегчение, раздражение и боль. Но Люцифер действует весьма сноровисто и неожиданно нежно. Хотя и не без любопытства: в прикосновении чудится пытливость, которой не было у Кастиэля.  
— Я так и не сказал тебе спасибо, — говорит Сэм в зеркало.  
Люцифер фыркает, беспечно и тихо, будто это пустяк.  
— Я уж не знаю, зачем…  
— Может, я просто сделал это для тебя, Сэм, — прерывает Люцифер.  
— А зачем тебе это? Зачем ты бросил всё, ради чего пришёл из ада? — Сэм уходит от бережного движения пальцев и разворачивается, почти усевшись на холодную раковину.  
Люцифер намеренно сохраняет пустое лицо.  
Сэм вздыхает, коротко и грубо, а потом притягивает его за петли ремня.  
— Почему ты это сделал? — спрашивает, требует, умоляет он – всё перемешалось в вопросе.  
— Тебе может не понравиться ответ, — просто, честно говорит Люцифер.  
Сэм кивает, ведь, может быть, за всем этим Люцифер по-прежнему жестокий, и ломкий, и злой. Сколько бы он не отрицал, он уже не ангел. За белым светом хаос и огонь. Сэм думает, вдруг это желание демона? Но этот демон пытается, учится и сдерживает себя. И это, чёрт возьми, впечатляюще.  
— Не разрушай мир, — бормочет Сэм в жёсткую линию его рта.  
Люцифер выдыхает, будто только того и ждал:  
— Ты этого хочешь?  
— Да, — твёрдо отзывается Сэм, — я этого хочу.  
Люцифер кивает, очень медленно.  
Сэм вздыхает: всё не должно быть так просто.  
А может, как раз так и должно.  
Он сгребает Люцифера за рубашку и целует его. На этот раз точно зная, что делает. Его тут же прижимают к холодному кафелю, и всё с грохотом валится в раковину. Пальцы Люцифера путаются у него в волосах, отводя от лица. Его рот горячий, развратный и грубый, и поцелуй нисколько не походит на первый. На этот раз всё остро, безрассудно и честно – и в этом весь Люцифер.  
Как будто в этот раз он не позволит Сэму сбежать.  
Сэму определённо это нравится.  
И раз уж брат устроил себе кризис среднего возраста, случайно став немножко геем ради ангела, то и Сэму можно.

~~~

— Мой брат отжигает с Люцифером в ванной? — с опаской спрашивает Дин.  
Кастиэль склоняет голову на бок, будто проверяя, и это несколько тревожно.  
— Полагаю, да.  
Дин смотрит на кольт на столе.  
Кастиэль прослеживает его взгляд.  
— Подозреваю, попытка пристрелить Люцифера только усложнит ситуацию.  
Дин в общем-то и сам догадывается, но чёрт возьми, ему точно станет легче. Ладно ещё, когда всё происходит в каком-то нереальном сне, но в их собственной мотельной ванной – чур меня! Он понятия не имеет, что с этим делать.  
Если бы отец был рядом, он бы устроил Сэму его первый разговор про «неподходящего парня».  
Да уж, вот только этой мысли ему и не хватало.  
— Как мне бороться с нечистью, когда эта нечисть спит с моим братом?  
— Возможно, он не даст тебе повода, — медленно отвечает Кастиэль.  
— Шутишь, да? Это же Люцифер, и я уверен, не будет никаких щеночков и котят. У него злобные умыслы. И даже если он всерьёз заинтересован Сэмом, он по-прежнему зло, со всеми своими злобными умыслами, — взмахнув рукой, Дин тут же роняет её.  
Кастиэль вздыхает, будто признавая в этом истину.  
А потом, шагнув вперёд, опускает пальцы Дину на затылок:  
— Сэм получил хороший урок. И не повторит своих ошибок, — тихо и твёрдо говорит он.  
Дин думает: похоже, Кастиэль и правда в это верит, верит в них обоих. И если Дину предстоит мириться с небольшими странностями, что ж, он вполне согласен.  
Он откашливается:  
— Так, а о чём говорил Люцифер насчёт повышения?  
Кастиэль выглядит так, будто удерживается от желания осмотреть себя.  
— Похоже, меня назначат на место Захарии, — неуверенно произносит он.  
Дин вздёргивает бровь:  
— Издеваешься?  
— Ничуть. Я… снова могу слышать ангелов. И полагаю, некоторые… обеспокоены моей возможной реакцией, — недоумённо признаётся он.  
У Дина появляется предчувствие, что пару-тройку ангелов ждёт сокращение.  
— А кто тебя назначил?  
Кастиэль молчит, но на лице отражаются ошеломление и надежда.  
Дин снова поднимает бровь:  
— Похоже, кто-то наверху следит за их движениями.  
Кастиэль по-прежнему слегка ошеломлён от этой мысли.  
Сам Дин не уверен, что сохранил способность удивляться. Это были самые сумасшедшие шесть месяцев за всю его жизнь. Не обязательно в плохом смысле, просто… совершенно чумовые. Даже для Винчестеров.  
— Итак, ты снова в ангельском строю, а брат работает с Люцифером над остановкой апокалипсиса. Похоже, конец света отменяется…  
— Я не уйду, — тихо говорит Кастиэль.  
Дин хмыкает; отчасти он рад – не пришлось произносить это вслух, но отчасти смущён, раз его глупая потребность столь очевидна.  
— Ты теперь супер-офигительный, — замечает он. Как будто пытается выпроводить Каса, какое-то идиотское убийство отношений, которые пришлись так по душе.  
— Да, — просто отвечает Кастиэль. И Дин не может не улыбнуться, признавая, что тот и правда удивительный.  
— А от меня теперь никакой вселенской пользы, — добавляет Дин. Ведь так и есть.  
— Я не согласен, — своим немыслимо серьёзным тоном возражает Кастиэль. — Мир по-прежнему катастрофически непредсказуем, когда речь заходит о тебе.  
Ну, в общем… да. Ухватив ангела за руку, Дин притягивает его ближе и целует до тех пор, пока дыхание не становится рваным, и жарким, и слегка возбуждённым.  
А потом отпускает:  
— Есть такое дело.  
Кастиэль улыбается ему, и это офигительно, и наверно, превращает их обоих в девчонок, но Дину совершенно наплевать.  
— Задержись на этой мысли, потому как я собираюсь проорать Сэму, чтобы он выметался из ванной в ближайшие пять минут. Он не слишком здорово держит себя в руках на послебоевом адреналине, и всё это не случится у меня на глазах.  
— Ты в этом уверен? — любопытствует Кастиэль, выгибая бровь.  
— Гадом буду. И стану мешаться Люциферу при любом удобном случае.  
— Это может быть не слишком мудрым решением, — медленно говорит Кастиэль.  
— Хочет заполучить Сэма – пусть потрудится.  
Похоже, Кастиэль считает его чокнутым.  
Дин разводит руками:  
— Я просто _не могу_ ему позволить. Он зло, а это _Сэм_. Я должен хотя бы попытаться, иначе от самого себя тошно будет.   
В уголке рта Кастиэля проскальзывает тень улыбки:  
— Думаешь, Сэму это понравится?  
Фыркнув, Дин падает в кресло:  
— Ни разу не понравится, не будь он Сэмом. Но он переживёт, устав от унылых рож и своего девчачьего нытья.  
Дин морщится:   
— И вот ещё что: он не сядет в мою машину. У меня строгий закон – «никаких чертей» в салоне.  
Кивнув, Кастиэль собирает книжки Сэма со стола и складывает их к другой стопке на кровати.  
Дин замечает, что ноутбук ещё открыт; мерно мигает лампочка спящего режима.  
Дин тащит ноут к себе, собираясь закрыть.   
Внизу маячит окно. Кастиэль добавил фик в закладки, перед тем, как они оправились спасать мир.  
«Бог из машины».  
Дину любопытно посмотреть, о чём там, но в последнее время он и без фанфиков обходится прекрасно.


	15. Медленный прожиг

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Люцифер разбойничает, и Сэм не возражает.

В мотельном номере до странности спокойно.  
Дин тихо, но старательно чистит оружие, Кастиэль в одиночку отправился на очередную «увлекательную» прогулку – так Дин поощряет его индивидуализм. Сэм дошёл до середины книжки про водяных демонов. А Люцифер – та самая причина, по которой Дин и занялся оружием – расположился рядом с Сэмом, небрежно закинув руку на спинку дивана. Весьма непринуждённо, но достаточно близко, чтобы при желании коснуться его.  
Сэм подозревает, Люцифер делает это намеренно, лишь бы позлить Дина. А стоит брату отвести взгляд, без колебаний зарывается пальцами ему в волосы.  
И боже мой, это какое-то медленное горение чувственности. Люцифер не настойчив, словно ему нравится искушать – не сексом, но его обещанием – и Сэм уже почти уверен: дьявол сведёт его с ума. Но, похоже, тот просто не может перестать его касаться, и если честно, Сэм по этому скучал. Ему не хватало этого тихого, непрерывного, стойкого желания, и Сэму не хочется его останавливать, ему всё это нравится.  
Это желание горячее и полностью обращено _к нему_ , невзирая на все странности источника. Невзирая на то, что это Люцифер. Именно потому, что это Люцифер.  
И Сэм не может устоять – он тоже хочет, и потому не сопротивляется. Ведь, кажется, он влюбился. Как бы сумасшедше, немыслимо это не звучало, учитывая, с чего всё началось. Их падение так стремительно, что он готов поклясться: или они скоро переспят, или оба сгорят.  
Пальцы на его шее на краткий миг сжимаются сильней, и Сэм запоздало вспоминает: Люцифер владеет массой чудных ангельских уловок, вроде чтения мыслей.  
Следующее, что приходит Сэму в голову: насколько честно с его стороны об этом думать? Зная, что Люцифер всё слышит.  
Он откашливается и закрывает книжку:  
— Дин, ты закончил с компьютером?  
— Ага, — отзывается тот. Сэм поднимает ноутбук и идёт с ним в спальню, поставить на зарядку.  
Он едва успевает распрямиться, а на щеке уже оказывается тёплая ладонь. Настойчивая, но не грубая. В темноте спальни Люцифер прижимает его к стене, коленом сдвинув прикроватный столик, – и целует его. Медленно и глубоко, одной рукой притягивая за талию, второй собрав пряди на затылке в кулак и потянув, заставив кожу покалывать. Сэм целует в ответ, до тех пор, пока может, пока хватает дыхания. А потом отстраняется, фыркая от смеха:  
— Ты же знаешь, что он сейчас сюда придёт?  
— Для него это будет затруднительно, — мурлычет Люцифер голосом тёмным и медовым.  
Сэм выгибает бровь: Дин уже не раз доказывал, как далеко может зайти, лишь бы не допустить неположенных прикосновений между ними.  
Люцифер чуть склоняет его голову, чтобы Сэм увидел часы на стене.  
Секундная стрелка стоит.  
Сэм не может удержаться от удивлённого смеха.  
— Твой брат способен на многое, — говорит ему Люцифер, — но его умение перемещаться во времени остаётся человеческим.  
— Он возненавидит тебя за это, — усмехается Сэм. Но ничего не может с собой поделать – его руки уже под рубашкой Люцифера, жмутся к необычной теплоте его кожи.  
Люцифер, полуприкрыв глаза, крепче притягивает его за талию.  
— Почему сейчас? — спрашивает Сэм. Ему искренне любопытно, ведь Дин третью неделю пляшет вокруг со своей топорной сверхзащитой. Сэм уже всерьёз забеспокоился, не начнётся ли новый конец света от чистой силы их взаимного, жуткого состязания в гляделки.   
— Ты думал об этом, — просто отвечает Люцифер.  
Сэм смеётся; он прекрасно это помнит.  
— Ты хотел меня, — добавляет он, голосом низким, уверенным и смутно непристойным.  
Едва ли Сэму есть что возразить.  
— Ага, — соглашается он, — но не в первый раз.  
Это легко признать – порой не думать об этом невозможно.  
Люцифер запускает руки ему под футболку и ведёт ладони вверх, кончики пальцев словно вливают жар под кожу.  
— Ты думал не только об этом, — произносит он, в этот раз неуверенней и тише.  
Сэм резко втягивает воздух, вспомнив, о чём _ещё_ он размышлял.   
И гадает, значит ли это что-то для ангела – для того, кто был ангелом. Что Сэм любит его. Меняет ли это что-то между ними. Превращает ли медленный жар их заигрываний в нечто… другое.  
— Я не могу читать твои мысли, — тихо говорит Сэм, его голос напряжён, но не дрожит.  
— Сэм, я предпочёл тебя целому миру, — напоминает Люцифер, его губы так близко, что можно коснуться и ощутить их вкус. — Как ты можешь во мне сомневаться.


End file.
